Where Love was Found
by Mandyloverforlife
Summary: Randy was a gorgeous stud who was the face and the World Heavyweight Champion of WWE Wrestling, most would say he was in the prime of his life, but he felt like something was missing. What will happen when he meets a beautiful model/fashion designer name Maria at a party. Will he fall for the green eyed beauty. Randy/Maria Eve/John and more 4 chapters as of now but more will be add
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing outside on his balcony without a care in the world, Randy watched as the busy people scurried below him caring on with their daily lives.

He watched intently as one of his neighbor struggled to get her son into the car for his morning ride to school. As for Mr. Orton, the beginning of his vacation has been nothing short of peaceful which was perfect in his world. Randy was your drop dead gorgeous male, standing at 6'4 weighing 235 pounds of pure muscle, baby blue eyes that any girl would fall subject under, and a smile that would make the gayest women weak in the knees, he was what you would definitely consider tall, dark and handsome, the type of guy that girls would dream about as their knight and shinning armor, he was known for how handsome he was. He had a weird supernatural effect on women; just his presence could make the average beautiful intelligent woman turn into a gitty little schoolgirl. Watching the world unfold below him made Randy realize how great his life was, he was in the prime of his life, he was 27 and a delicious stud who owns a costumed made dodge challenger and a sport's Bentley GT, and a top notch Harley Davidson motorcycle he rides to clear his mind. He had an amazing job as one of the biggest faces in WWE World Wrestling, and he own two beautiful homes one in Florida and the other in his home town St. Louis. Most would he was living the life, actually, he was happy, but he didn't feel complete, like something very important was missing.

Randy was about to head inside when he saw his best friend's car pull up in his driveway.

"Don't jump, it's not worth it" John yelled as he got out his 2014 Dodge Ram laughing.

"You always have to cause a scene don't you" he shook his head laughing at his silly best friend.

"What brings you by?"

"Well I would love to tell you my friend inside, instead of us standing out here doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet"

"Ha Ha aren't you just full of jokes...alright man I'll be down in a minute."

Randy made his way down the stairs of his lavish bachelor pad.

"Hello John" Randy said as he opened the door.

"Wassup man."

"Everything gravity isn't holding down" Randy laughed

"Okay Randy, so Eve is throwing a party for her best friend that is moving from California and your coming," John said sitting on Randy's large comfortable couch in his entertainment room.

"you know I don't do parties "

"Well Eve really wants you there and well she's my girlfriend, and I have to make sure I do everything she says, so tonight at 7:30 at our place."

"Who is this chick exactly?"

"I told you she's Eve's best friend from childhood, they grew up together...her name is Maria she's a model but she's transitioning into a fashion designer who lives in California and she's moving back to Missouri to open and run a store in St. Louis.

"Sounds interesting"

"Yeah you know if your really that curious you can google her, she's a really big name in Cali and other places like New York...and man what I say do not leave this room, DUDE SHE'S SO FUCKING HOT, you have to google her."

"Nah, I have enough female problems"

"What do you mean dude? What happen to that fine ass blond model you've been fucking, what's her name, Kayla?"

"She wants to get serious, and take things to the next level...I told her what the deal was when we met and now she wants to come over all the time and spend the night and she told me last week she wants us to "go steady" and...you know how I am"

"God knows I do"

"What does that mean?" Randy said cocking his eyebrow at John.

"You know exactly what it means Randy...Ever since you and Sam broke up all you do is drink and fuck models or super hot chicks"

"Are you judging me John?"

"No, but dude it's time for you to move on, you feel so incomplete because you don't let anyone in."

"Whatever, I'm just not ready to talk to anyone on a permanent bases." as Randy looked at his friend

"Well Randy just come to the party tonight okay, it's going to be live music and amazing food. Maria doesn't even know about it."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Good, and dude Maria is amazing, she's more than just a pretty face and bomb ass body, she's so creative, this girl can do just about anything and she's so nice and funny, she's definitely one in a million."

"Well I better get going, Eve wants me to talk to the caters about the cake menu...and well I love her and I still want to see her naked so I better get going."

"Okay dude" Randy said chuckling as he walked John to the door.

"Alright man be there, google her" John laughed

Randy closed the door and headed back upstairs, he made his way to his master bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes his cell phone went off, Randy didn't bother to get up. It was 4:30 in Missouri.

Randy figured a nap would suffice.

Time flew by when Randy arose from his slumber...he looked at his cell phone and noticed he had 5 miss calls and 8 text messages and two voice mails. One of the phone calls and voice mails was from Kayla

"Hey Randy it's me Kayla...i haven't heard from you all week baby...are we okay...i really miss you, i really miss what we had going...please call me back when you get this.

"What have I gotten myself into, the last thing I need is some crazy bitch stalking me"

"Damn how long was I asleep, it's almost time for that party...I better start getting ready."

Randy made his way to his closet where he chose a crisp white plain t-shirt that showed his muscular physique and a pair of black demin jeans that hugged his magnificent ass. He carefully made his way into the shower where he let the water cascade down his sexy body, the shower was very relaxing and refreshing.

Randy exited the bathroom with a big white bath towel wrapped around his waist.

"Damn I'm hot" Randy said as he looked in the mirror with his sexy trademark smirk.

Randy noticed his cell phone lighting up while he was admiring himself in the mirror.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM JOHN CENA

Gorgeous isn't she, figured you didn't google her.

"Oh My Fucking God...gorgeous is an understatement" Randy said to himself..."SHIT"

Randy was mesmerized by her beauty, she was stunning and so alluring, it was like she was pulling him in with her gorgeous green eyes, and her lips looked good enough to suck on. Randy couldn't tear his eyes away from her picture, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop staring at her...never in his life has he seen a woman so beautiful, she looked so exotic...he could imagine what it would be like to have her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her senseless. Suddenly it was extremely hot in Randy's room , and his dick was throbbing with a full erection as his penis peaked through the opening of his towel, he let his mind wonder to all the sexual things he would love to do to this sexy woman...God what he would do to hear her scream his name as he fucked her wildly. Randy took his phone in his hand not letting his eyes move from the striking woman on the screen and made his way to his bed ...he was to horny he had to calm down, or give his body what it wanted. Randy slowly took his towel off, revealing his massive stiff penis, he leisurely started stroking himself in a slow motion as his eyes connected to hers, Randy imagined her there watching him as he stroked himself to her..."Maria...what an exotic name" , "it fits her perfectly" ...he thought to himself. He let his eyes travel to the bra that was concealing her ample, delicious breast...they were perfect, he just wanted to bury his face between them...the motion of his hand started to speed up as his sexual tension started to arise. She was driving him crazy with desire. He has never been so horny and hard in his entire life, no woman has ever drove him to this point as he pumped his hands faster and faster against his rock hard cock...he imagined her standing there in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties watching him as he wildly yanked on his cock with her intent green eyes fixed on his...in his fantasy Maria unclasped her bra and let it slowly fall to the floor revealing her large beautiful breast, Randy was losing every inch of his mind as he could fill the pre cum leaking down his leg... "Fuck baby" he said to himself. Randy fell to his knees directly in front of Maria's sweet smelling pussy...his mouth started to water with anticipation as she buried her fingers in his dark hair...Randy looked up at her seeing the desire in her eyes, he wanted this, he had to have her in his mouth, he needed to taste her as he placed a sweet tender kiss on her panty covered pussy...his fantasy felt so real as he reached his hands up to the sides of her panties, he looped his index finger into the sides and slowly pull them down, illuminating her shaved shinning wet pussy in front of him to love...his mouth was full of saliva as he felt the heat coming from her...damn she was so wet, wet from wanting him...he desperately had to have her in his mouth, he needed her...as he buried his face into her pussy...he let his tongue massage her beautiful pussy lips while he fingered her... "Yes Randy, ah baby that feels so good" his fantasy Maria moaned as she buried her hands deeper into his hair...Randy then sucked her clit into his mouth and suckled it as he let his tongue run back and forth over her tender nub teasing her with no mercy... "Fuck baby" she moaned as she rocked on his face...Randy knew his fantasy Maria was about to cum as she pumped her sweet tasting pussy harder on his face , she was damn near sitting on his face as she grinded herself in his mouth "Baby im about to cum" his fantasy girl informed him...Randy didn't let that stop him as he fucked her pussy with his tongue licking and sucking and kissing every inch of her. "Fuck Randy" she moaned as she threw her head back holding him in place as she came in his mouth, him tasting every bit of her...her body fell limb after her intense orgasm as she clasped in Randy's strong arms. Randy was pumping on his cock so hard his hand looked like a blurry figure..."Shit im about to cum" his hand was covered with pre cum as the liquid flew around the room... "Fuck Maria" he moaned as he looked at her picture and in one swift motion a warm white liquid came rushing out of his penis hard and fast. He watched as it dripped everywhere..."Damn that was a lot, and so fucking good" he said to himself as he laid himself back in his bed allowing himself to cool down from his powerful orgasm. Never in his life has he came so hard, and NEVER has he thought about going down on a girl, the only girl he's ever went down on was Sam and that was a long time ago, but it was something about this girl that had him wanting to do all types of things...wild and freaky things he has never thought about in his life, like he wanted Maria to ride his face and he wanted to put his tongue in her nice asshole...he has never had his mouth near anyone's back door, but with her he wanted too, it was something about her that he just couldn't understand that made him want to fulfill every sexual and freaky fantasy, all the girls he fucked after him and Sam broke up he never went down on, that was something he just wasn't going to do, they would suck his cock but they knew from the jump that the favor wasn't going to be returned, that was just how Randy was, when he fucked them that's all it was to him a meaningless fuck, what they took it as was their business...but damn this girl had his nose wide open and he has never even met her. "Fuck, I'm screwed" he said to himself.

He gave her picture one last look before he decided to clean up his mess and hop back in the shower.

Randy turned the warm water on and allowed it to cascade over his muscular body. He closed his eyes as he let the sensation of the warm water consume him. In the mist of his shower he felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist as a warm wet slender body pressed firmly against him while the lips of this mysterious person placed kisses all over his back. "Maria" he moaned silently enough for her to hear, as he looked over his shoulder seeing a pair of stunning green eyes looking up at him..."Why are you doing this to me" he whisper... "You want me here Randy" she said as she let her hands roam all over his muscular chest "I do" he said softly. She continued to place sweet kisses over his back as he allowed himself to fall subject to her. He loved the feel of her, she was intoxicating, addicting...like a drug and he was helplessly addicted. In one quick motion Randy turned around to find himself standing in the shower alone... "Fuck" he silently cursed as he turned the shower off and got dressed.

He placed his crispy white t shirt over his muscular chest, the shirt definitely did his fantastic strapping body justice as he looked in the mirror, then he took his black demin jeans and placed them over his firm sexy legs and with a few sprays of his favorite cologne he did a quick rundown check before putting on his white Forces... "Damn Orton, she's not going to know what hit her." he smirked to himself

Leaving out his house Randy grabbed both sets of keys not knowing which car he was going to take. "Challenger or Bentley" he said to himself... "Bentley" he said with a smile as he hopped inside and started the luxury sport's car.

Eve's house was a good fifteen minutes away from his on a night with little traffic, tonight he made it there in ten. Pulling up at Eve's huge house he could see this party was anything but small. Their were cars all over the block, and people in the yard.

Randy sat in his car for 2 minutes checking his appearance in his rear view mirror. "Alright, here goes nothing." Randy hopped out his Bentley ready to meet the woman who has shortly taken over his world.

Randy slowly entered the crowded house full of people. Everywhere he looked he saw people dancing, drinking, and having a good time. He smiled lightly as he made his way through the crowd over to his best friend who was standing by the bar ordering a beer. Randy noticed all the faces looking at him mostly females with looks of desire edging their faces, they were damn near undressing him with their eyes.

"Yo Randy, you made it" John said going over to give Randy a hand slap. "Yeah man, this party is jumping" he yelled over the loud music playing...

"Man tell me about it" "It sure looks like someone spent all day in front of the mirror" John said laughing

"Shut up" he laughed as he scanned the crowd looking for one person in particular

"She's not here yet man, you can relax" John said to him opening his beer

"Who's not here" Randy asked playing dumb

"You know who"

"Really I don't know what your talking about "

"Like your not looking for Maria"

"Why would I be looking for her"

"Whatever you say Randy"

"Where's Eve?" He asked

"She's at Maria's hotel room, they should be here shortly...her plane just landed like two hours ago"

"She still doesn't know about the party?"

"Nope" John said rocking to Usher song "Little Freak"

"Maria come on, you have to come to my house ." Eve said annoyed

"Why...were already here, might as well chill out and watch movies and have a girls night like we use to do in middle school. Remember when me, you, Kelly and Mickie would get together on Friday nights after the football games and we would spend the night at your house with our sleeping bags watching cartoons and playing games, talking about who we would kiss and eating pizza until we fell asleep...I miss that" Maria said sadly

"Well Ria we can still do those things, just not tonight...besides were stuck with each other forever since you finally moved back in town, and theirs so much to talk about and catch you up on"

"Like you dating the sexy John Cena" Maria said winking at her "I'm so happy for you Eve" she said hugging her friend

"Thanks Ria...he makes me so happy words can't describe how happy I am with him" Eve said looking at her best friend

"That's good Eve, you deserve to be happy"

"Thanks Ria, so do you" Eve said looking at her

"I am happy...I feel like I'm finally doing what I wanted to do with my life"

"That's good Ria, but you know what I mean"

"I know" she said looking down "I just don't think I'm ready yet"

"Maria it's been two years since you and Phil broke up, you have to get back out there"

"I know, it's just hard"

"I know" Eve said hugging Maria

"Now go take a shower and I'm going to pick something for you to wear from your luxurious closet...and I thought i had a lot of clothes." Eve said laughing

"Alright" Maria said throwing her hands up surrendering

Eve sift threw Maria's closet. She had a lot of sexy clothes she picked up while she lived in California. Eve continues to go threw her closet until she came across a red corset crop top with a pair of tight club black like shorts with a pair of red 6 inch stilettos. Eve laid the outfit out on Maria's bed happy with what she found.

Maria submerged from the bathroom still dripping wet from her shower.

"I'm not wearing that" she said firmly

"Why not"

"Because I will look like a hooker"

"No your not...if you were wearing a skirt maybe you would look like a hooker, but your not." "Your going to look sexy as fuck" Eve said with a sly smile grazing her face.

"When did you become a fashion designer" Maria cocked a brow at her

Maria circled around to where Eve was standing... "It is very sexy" she said smiling at her friend... "Okay, I'm wearing it I guess" she said taking the clothes off the bed and taking them back to the bathroom with her makeup and curling iron, and with that she went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

The door slowly open and Maria walked out looking like pure walking sex...the red corset top accented her perfect C cup breast giving them a sexy lift that would make any man drool. The shirt also showed her flat toned stomach. And the black shorts she wore came right to her nice round ass, showing her curvy shapely figure and her long smooth sexy legs, and the stilettos just was the icing on the cake...her makeup was done flawlessly as her long shiny red locks framed her gorgeous angel like face. Maria was that female that every woman wanted to be and secretly envy and every guy wanted on their arms to call their lady.

"Damn girl!" Eve said open mouth

"Do I look okay?"

"Okay, you look...words can't explain how hot you look Maria"

"Thanks Eve"

"Well lets get going" Eve said grabbing Maria's hand and her purse

Maria and Eve was catching the eyes of everybody they passed leaving the hotel. One man ran into the door staring at Maria's ass. They were hot enough to cause a traffic accident just by stepping out of the car.

They finally arrived at Eve's house where the party was still lively.

"A few people huh? Maria said giving Eve the evil eye

"So I embellished a little" she said giving her a sweet little smile

"A little..." Maria said eyeing her

"Alright a lot, but Maria your back home...we had to throw you a party!"

"You didn't have to do this" Maria said smiling

"Of course I did, your my best friend, and I'm happy to have you back" she said hugging Maria

"Aww Eve" she said hugging her back

"Alright girly lets go have some fun" Eve said clapping

"Okay" Maria smiled... "Who's Bentley" Maria asked as they made their way across the street.

"A friend of ours" Eve said with a sly smile "By the way their are a couple of WWE superstars here, is that's okay"

"Yeah that's cool" Maria said entering the house

John and Randy were still at the bar discussing Wreaslmania when Randy's eyes shot to the door.

It felt as if someone sucked all the air out of the room and for once it was dead silence, as he watched the woman at the door...It was her, and God she looked even hotter in person if that was even possible. Randy could feel his mouth fill with saliva as he devoured her from a far. He watched her as she looked around the room with a beautiful smile framing her gorgeous face. Randy let his eyes roam over her body... "My God, she's a fucking Goddess" he said to himself and damn he wanted her desperately. She was perfect.

"Looks like you can use a beer" John said chuckling at his friend

Randy didn't hear a word he said, his attention was completely on the guest of honor, he could feel his cock getting harder by the second.

"Fuck" he cursed inwardly

Eve noticed Randy staring at Maria

"Hey Maria, theirs someone here I want you to meet."

"Okay" she said following behind Eve

As they approached Randy could feel his body getting over heated with sexual urges. Every step she took he could feel his heart pound loudly over the music playing.

Eve slowly danced her way over to John kissing him on the lips looking over at Randy.

"Randy this is my best friend Maria" Eve said moving next to them.

Maria's eyes connected to Randy's baby blues and she felt herself go weak in the knees...he was so tall and muscular and drop dead gorgeous. "God he looks just like he does on tv...God he smells amazing...it should be a sin to look that fine!" she said to herself. She could feel her pussy starting to get wet just from the look he was giving her, a look of pure desire and lust. He was looking at her as if he wanted to lay her down in the middle of the dance floor and have his way with her.

"Nice to meet you Randy...I'm a huge fan" she said sticking her hand out to shake his.

The way she said his name cause his dick to twitch , her voice was so sweet and sexy.

He slowly took her hand in his and at that instant they touched they both felt a surge of electricity. Her hand was so soft he just wanted to kiss it.

Randy couldn't stop staring in her gorgeous green eyes..."If this woman only knew the thoughts running threw my mind" he thought.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" he said in a deep husky voice.

His voice sent trembles all through her core. Maria had to tell herself to breathe, if not she would forget. Never in her life have she felt such strong sexual tension.

She gave him a warm smile that cause his heart to melt...damn she was so fucking beautiful.

Maria tried to focus her attention anywhere else but in front of her where the most gorgeous man she has ever seen stood inches away from her.

"Maria theirs something upstairs I want to show you" Eve said pulling both Maria and Randy out of their trance.

"Okay" she said "Thank God" she thought to herself

Maria gave John a light hug and Randy a warm smile as she turned on her heels to follow Eve.

Randy watched her as she walked away, her perfect ass swaying back in forth driving him to drink...her long sexy legs looked even better in person. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Maria quickly looked over her shoulder to find Randy staring at her. She shot him a sweet smile and made her way upstairs.

Randy could feel his dick throbbing uncontrollably as he tried to control his urges.

"Man Randy, you just met her and you seem already whipped." John laughed

Randy shot him a cold glare, but he knew it was true. Randy was willing to do anything to make Maria his, he wanted her...he needed her for himself and himself only.

"What was that" Eve asked smiling closing the door to her guest room

"What was what?" Maria question

"You know what" Eve giggled "You totally want Randy"

"No I don't he's just extremely attractive" Maria said looking at her

"Maria your my best friend...I know you!" "You want him!"

"No I do not, but theirs a ton of girls down in that room who does, I can smell the desperation." Maria said smiling

"Yeah and theirs a girl up here that wants him too" Eve said nudging her best friend. "He's single Ria, and from the way he was devouring you he likes you too...so saying that to say" "Make a move" Eve smiled

"I don't know...he's Randy Orton" Maria said looking down

"Yeah and your Maria Kanellis...your point is?" Eve question

"He probably have girls far and wide and even if he doesn't he's way to gorgeous."

Eve sat down next to Maria on the bed. "Maria sometimes your, your own worst enemy."

"It's just too soon," Maria said

"Whatever...If he ask for your number I'm giving it to him" Eve said smiling as she left Maria in the room.

Eve dance her way back down stairs as she heard her new favorite song "Replay" by Zendaya blasting over the sound system. John watched as his girlfriend made her way back toward him.

"Damn she's hot as fuck" he said to himself.

"I heard that" Eve said placing a kiss on John's lips

"Well hell you are" John said smiling

"I love you John"

"I love you too "

Randy was so happy for his friends and their new founded love.

"Why is he here" Eve said with a disgusted voice looking toward the door at the person walking in.

"I don't know babe"

"Who is he?" Randy questioned

"Phil Brooks...Maria's ex boyfriend" Eve said with malice in her voice

Randy suddenly was overwhelmed by jealousy.

"Hey Eve" Phil said with a crooked smile

"What are you doing here Phil" she question

"What do you mean Eve, my baby's back in town...you didn't think I would miss seeing her did you?" He said with an evil smirk.

"Yo Randy, huge fan" Phil said sticking his hand out

Randy had to fight the urge not to knock Phil's lights out. The thought that this man has touched Maria, kissed her, made love to her sent Randy to a whole new level of jealousy...If looks could kill the look Randy was giving Phil would have put him six feet under right then and there, and none of this was lost upon John and Eve.

Randy didn't say anything...he just glared at the man standing in front of him.

Finally Randy spoke... "I have to piss, and your in my way" he said through clench teeth.

Eve looked at John with a look of fear in her eyes at Randy's reaction.

"Sorry man." Phil said with his hands in the air

Randy didn't say anything he just nudged Phil out of his way and went upstairs.

"Randy...she's in the second room to the right." Eve said with a wink

Randy had a look of surprise on his face..."Just thought you wanted to know." Eve said with a sexy smirk.

"Thanks" he said giving her a knowing smile

"Damn what's his problem" Phil said looking at Eve and John

"You should leave" Eve said

"I'm not leaving until i get what i came here for" he responded

"Oh your leaving either on your own or if I have to throw you on your ass" John said with a serious face.

"Haven't you've done enough to Maria" Eve yelled at him

"You don't know what your talking about" Phil said

"She told you to get out or do we have to go with option B" John said

"Fine I'll go, but tell Maria I'll be back" he said smirking before he left

"I really hate him" Eve said burring her face in John's strong chest.

"He's a dick babe...he's meant to be hated" John said as he kissed her forehead


	2. Chapter 2

Randy quietly opened the door to find Maria laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He just stood there for a second and just watched her...she was absolutely breathtaking, watching her was like watching a shoot star, if you looked away from her for just a split second you could miss some of her magic. He lightly knock on the wall to let her know she wasn't alone.

"Hey" he said in a low deep husky voice. She slowly set up to find Randy standing at the door entrance staring at her, she could feel the sexual tension again this time stronger than before. "Hey" she replied in a low audio voice. Randy could sense her nervousness as he gradually approached her. Her breathing became irregular as he looked down on her like a predator stalking it's prey. He tried his hardest to control the million of sexual images he had running through his head, he greatly wanted to strip her naked and just stare at her. "May I join you" he asked not taking his eyes off of hers. Maria moved the out of place strands of hair that were in her face, the look Randy was giving her was nothing short of sexual. The room suddenly was extremely hot, and her mouth was really dry.

"Sure" she uttered as she watched him make his way to the other side of the bed.

Randy could feel the heat radiating from Maria's slender body as he laid next to her. The room was very quiet neither one of them saying anything just laying in silence. Jay Z and Beyonce new song "Run" was blaring through the sound system.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria finally asked

"You" he said not looking away from the ceiling

"Me?"

"Yes Maria. You" he said in his deep sexy voice that sent shivers through her body.

"What were you thinking about per say?"

Randy turn so he was face to face with Maria, he wanted her to understand his need for her, his desire for her, his burning want for her.

"Everything...from the way your lips would taste against mines, from the way you would look in my arms, the looks on your beautiful face as I make love to you, from the way you would look in my bed, my life, the expression on your face while you cum. What makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what makes you happy, what makes you angry, what turns you on, what makes you horny, how my face would look between your thighs, that's what I think about." He said not turning away from her, needing to see the expression on her face the look in her eyes. "I also wonder if you like me, if I turn you on, do I make you wet, if you knew how horny you make me, how hard you make me, how much I think about you, how much I fantasy about you, do you think about me, will you ever dream about me."

Maria had a look of shock on her face, she was speechless beyond words as she looked at Randy and saw nothing but pure desire for her, she could feel the moist wetness between her thighs as the heat inflamed her core, this man was not normal, he had to be some kind of God, a sex God, he was driving her wild. She dreadfully wanted to climb on top of him and place her gushing hot pussy on the imprint of his hard cock ..."Randy" she finally said silently.

Randy could see the sweat beads forming on her arm.

"Yeah..." he said not removing his intent gaze on her...he wanted to place his lips all over her body not leaving an inch of skin un kissed. Maria looked down and saw Randy's penis looking like it was fighting to get free. She couldn't tear her eyes away, she wanted to run the palm of her hand over his erect cock. The longer she stared at his dick the wetter her pussy became. Randy watched as Maria stared at his dick, her stare was making him harder by the second as he felt a little pre cum hit the surface.

"You should stop staring at me like that Maria" "You driving me crazy" he said to her with a serious face.

"I should probably go" she said in a whisper

He slowly ran his fingers through her long shiny red hair cupping the back of her hair..."Maybe you should stay" he said and with one swift motion he sexily yanked her hair back exposing her bare neck to him...he looked at her neck like he was a vampire. Randy hungrily placed his tongue all over her kissing her passionately.

"Randy" she moaned as she felt his tongue exploring every inch of her neck

He feverishly kissed all over her jaw line and kissed all over her cheeks until her made it to those perfect pretty pink lips he's been dying to kiss, suck, bite. He lightly placed a kiss on her lips and when she did not refuse he licked the opening of her mouth and she gladly opened allowing his tongue to enter her hot mouth. His tongue over took hers in a battle of dominance fondling hers in a sexy war. She brought out the animal in him as he hovered over her, not removing his lips from hers, God he was going to dye, right there he was going to dye...she was driving him insane with her moaning. She reached up encircling her arms around his neck pulling him down closer toward her. He groaned as his dick brushed against her leg. He needed her to feel how crazy she made him, how insane he was for her...he need her to know that her would do anything to have her to be with her. He slowly removed his lips from hers and carefully took her hand in his.

"Maria, i want you so fucking bad baby...I can't stand it." He said his voice rapid and out of breath. He lightly ran her hand over his painful erection as he kept his eyes intently on hers...seeing the desire he had for her the want he had the powerful lust that was seeping from him. Her touched caused him to groan. "Now do you see what you do to me?" he asked in a husky voice

He took her face in the palm of his hands, and kissed her lips again.

"Maria your killing me, I never wanted anyone so fucking bad in my life...but I can wait, I want you to feel comfortable around me." "As much as i want to have you I want to be with you...I want you to be mines." He said as he sat up and stared at her.

Randy went and sat across the room in a chair that was facing the bed still not taking his eyes off of her.

"I want to know everything about you Maria."

"Why?"

"I find you fascinating" he said with a sexy half ass smile that made Maria weak in the knees.

She could still see Randy's obviously bulge kneading his jeans...Randy could she a wet spot right in the center of her pussy print in her shorts, he unconsciously licked his lips as he felt his dick throb even harder, what he would right now just to rip her shorts off and bury his face in her pussy.

Randy's eyes traveled up the rest of her body to her long legs, he wanted to just lick them all the way down to that fat pretty pussy of hers. Randy had to try to get some self control.

"Well me and Eve grew up together, we met when we were seven and we've been best friends ever since, we went to the same elementary school, middle school and high school and we went to the same college for two years, and then I moved to California where I finished college I became a part time model but I always wanted to be a fashion designer so I made my own designs in the mist of me modeling then my agency told me that wanted me to model full time and I told them no and I decided to start my own label...and from there i have six locations right now...my corporation is in New York, I also have a store there to and i have a store in California, Florida, Washington, Georgia, and Texas. Now I want to open one here.

"Are you planning on staying here permantely?"

"I don't know yet"

"I think you should"

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes i do" he said smiling at her "I think you'll like it here"

"Tell me something no one knows about you" Randy said looking at her fixedly

"I love singing"

"Really" he said looking surprised

"Yes" Maria giggled

"Will you sing me a verse" he said gazing at her.

"Maybe later"

"Okay, ima hold you to it."

"So what about you Mr. Orton?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself" she said giving him a sexy smirk of her own.

"Okay...I think your the most beautiful woman i've ever laid eyes on."

Maria voice was caught in her throat. "Thank you Randy, that's very sweet"

"I didn't say it to be sweet, I said it because it's the truth" he said gazing at her.

"Still thank you" she said smiling at him.

"Your welcome" he said smiling back at her

"Technically Mr. Orton you didn't tell me something about yourself." she said with a sly smile.

"If you agree to go out with me, I'll tell you when were on our date."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" he said

"I'll think about it." Maria said in a low voice

Randy looked as if he were thinking about something..."Okay, I can live with that" he said getting up from his chair. He made his way back over to Maria where he place a sweet kiss on her forehead. He looked at her tenderly as he massaged her cheek.

"May I have your number?"

"I don't know Randy." she said looking down

"Please Maria."

"I can't...I'm sorry Randy."

Randy slowly tilted her head up so her eyes were looking directly at him.

Randy slowly massaged her cheek with his thumb intently looking in her green eyes.

"Okay" he said giving her a sexy smirk. Maria was weak under his touch, with every touch Maria felt sparks throughout her whole body.

Randy slowly made his way toward the door.

"Randy" Maria uttered causing Randy to turn around.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" she said looking down

She felt antsy under his gaze. "It's okay" he said in a deep husky voice, causing her body to tremble.

Randy slowly made his way back into the sea of people, where he saw Eve pulling John to the dance floor.

John hated dancing but for Eve he would do anything. Randy chuckled to himself as he found a comfortable seat on the couch away from the crowd of people. He tried to have a good time and relax but his mind kept wondering to the beautiful angel upstairs.

"I wonder what she's doing"

"I sure hope she doesn't think just because she didn't give me her number that she's seen the last of me...If so she's sadly mistaken...She will be mines" he thought to himself.

"Well, well look who's down from the bathroom" John said laughing as he took a seat next to Randy.

"Randy I must say that was the longest bathroom trip I think I've even witness."

"Well it was a very lovely bathroom, I had to take my time and admire it." he said with a sly smile.

"I bet" John said chuckling silently.

"Well you guys, I had a blast...thanks for the invite Eve." Randy said getting up.

"Of course Randy...We love you" Eve said trying to give him a bear hug.

"Damn Eve, you don't hug me like that...I'm jealous." John said playfully pouting.

"Aw baby" Eve said releasing Randy and making her way to her boyfriend to embrace him in a loving hug.

"Hey Eve, do you mind if I get Maria's number?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Um, did you ask Maria?"

"Yeah, I did"

"And what did she say?"

"She said she can't and then she apologized."

"Um...I don't know Randy" Eve said with a questionable look.

"Please Eve...I'm begging you." "I really like her...I'll do anything Eve." he begged

"Really...anything." Eve said with a devilish look.

Randy let out a long sigh "Yes...anything"

"Okay I want to be your tag team partner at Summer Slam against Shamus and Nikki Bella, I want to kick her ass...I can't believe that stupid bitch set me up last week." Eve said with disgust in her voice.

"Someone's a little angry" John said gripping Eve's waist putting a kiss behind her ear.

"Okay...Deal" Randy said

"Wait I'm not finished...I also want you to train me since John will be out of town" she said smiling

"Okay you have a deal" Randy said shaking his head.

"Great...her number is 251-604-2640"

"Thanks Eve" he said giving a warm smile.

"Alright guys I better get going...I have an early interview tomorrow." he said heading toward the door.

"I thought you were on vacation" Eve said giving him a questionable look.

"I did too" he said laughing "It's just a small home town interview I promised the guys at the local radio station when I get some free time I will do one"

"Oh okay" Eve laughed

"When are you guys heading back to the drawing board?"

"Next week" Eve said sighing

"Okay...Well I guess I will see you guys later" Randy said hugging Eve and giving John a hand slap.

"Thanks again Eve" Randy said giving her a wink

"No problem...break her heart and I'll break your face" Eve said

"Trust me I'm not going to break her heart." Randy said sincerely.

"Okay...goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight"

Randy slowly settled into his Bentley looking up at the room him and Maria was in.

He saw her staring out the window with a innocence look on her beautiful face. God, she was an amazing mix of innocence and seduction. He could have easily wanted to fuck her senseless and at the same time cuddle and hold her. He sat in his car and watched her feeling the hard familiar ache in his groin.

"Fuck" he silently cursed "I can't deal with fucking blue balls...I'm not going to."

Not taking his eyes off Maria, he pulled his cell phone out and made a phone call.

"Hey"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Yeah I'm sorry...your talking to me now aren't you?" he said with sarcasm

"what are you doing?"

"Okay, do you want to meet me at my place in 30 minutes."

"Okay, cool...see you then"


	3. Chapter 3

The party slowly started to die down as the guest started to leave one by one.

Eve made her way back upstairs to the room she left Maria in earlier.

"Hey" she said lightly

"Hey"

"What are you doing up here...you missed the whole party." Eve said with concern

"Yeah, I'm sorry...I've just been doing a lot of thinking, that's all.

"Just as well...maybe it was a good thing you stayed up her."

"Really...what makes you say that?"

"Well Phil showed up earlier while you were up here." Eve said looking away not wanting to see the look in Maria's eyes.

"What! Are you serious"

"Yeah...I told him to get out and John told him if he didn't leave he was going to throw him on his ass...but guess what." Eve said with an enthusiastic look on her face.

"What?"

"Randy was a complete dick to him...when he ask who he was I told him he was your ex and it was like when I told him that Randy demeanor changed instantly from cool and collect to pure jealousy and rage...he was looking at Phil like he wanted to rip his head clean off, it was the scariest thing I've ever seen, I was literally scared for Phil...then Phil told Randy he was a big fan of his and guess what Randy said."

"What?" Maria solicit

"Randy said and I quote..." I have to piss and your in my way" through clench teeth." Eve said laughing hysterically

Maria looked at Eve with wide eyes..."Really?"

"Yep...and just to give you a little rundown on Randy, he's not the jealous type."

Maria just sat there staring at the chair Randy was sitting in earlier.

"So what's going on in that head of your?" Eve asked

"A lot"

"Like..."

"I don't know...I've been wondering if I'm making the right decision opening a store here and running it...I mean I love the fact that I will finally be home I've missed it here and with my friends and family, but it's just been weighing on me."

"Are you sure that's what's weighing on you and not the fact that Phil is still around."

Maria didn't say anything, she just looked away.

"Maria I know Phil was the only guy you've been with, but you have to get over him...he was no good for you. I remember those times you would call me on the phone crying because you found pictures of naked girls on his phone and sex videos he did with them and conversations where he told them he love them and all that kind of bullshit, no woman should have to deal with that especially you, you deserve to be with a guy who cherishes you for the jewel that you are. I know you have a hard time trusting men right now but remember it wasn't to long ago i was in your position when I was dating Jason, you know he would cheat on me all the time and sometimes we even got into physical fights...the stuff we went threw was not love Maria it was hurt, and pain, and when I decided enough was enough I started dating John...I still remember the night Jason came over while John was at my house, Jason was so upset that he threaten to hit me right there in front of John and John beat the living hell out of him, that's when me and John started dating and Maria I've never been so happy and felt so love in my entire life by a man...the way he treats me is unexplainable, he treats me like a queen and nothing short of that, when he tells me he loves me I don't have to question it because I know he does by his actions and the look in his eyes, and I'm never letting that go.

Maria smiled at her friend..."I am so happy he found you Eve."

"Me too...maybe it's time for you to let someone in" Eve said getting off the bed. "By the way your not staying at that hotel...you staying here until you find a place" she said smiling at Maria.

"Eve I can't...what about your alone time with John"

"Maria this house has five bed rooms...we can have alone time in the other four rooms and if it gets that serious and heated we can go to his place." she said with a sexy smirk. "besides were leaving in a week, and it would be nice to have someone living here while I'm on the road, unless..." Eve said with a sexy smile

"Unless what"

"Well you might not be here." Eve said looking at her

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Randy might invite you on the road with him." Eve said with a huge smile plaster on her face.

"Oh my God Eve" Maria said laughing

"What...I wouldn't be surprise if he did, I can tell he REALLY likes you Ria." "So your staying and you can't object, when you were in the shower I packed all your stuff and put it in the trunk of my car. And your other stuff is in three storage spaces at a storage center down the street...easy access. " Eve said smiling

"So you have this all figured out huh" Maria said smiling at her best friend

"Yep...and by the way just to warn you, I kinda gave Randy your number"

"What! When? Why?" she asked with a look of pure alarm on her face.

"When...like 45 minutes ago...and why because he asked me" "Goodnight Ria" Eve said leaving out of the room.

"Oh my god" Maria said flinging her body backwards against the bed. She could still feel Randy's touch all over her body and his lips on her neck, the feel of his bulge on her leg from his penis. Deep down she wanted him, she needed him to release her from the aching pain and touch she hasn't experienced in a long time, she wanted him to be inside her, to feel her up with his huge dick, to fuck her endlessly, but she wanted more than a sexual relationship, she wanted that person to get her to understand her, to love her, to make love to her, to want her. Thinking back to the moments he stared at her, his looks of pure desire. God that man was insanely gorgeous almost in an unnatural way. She laid back on her bed and allowed the thoughts of Randy to come rushing to her at once.

Eve came down stairs to find everyone gone and her house spotless, she looked in the corner and founded her boyfriend resting on the couch with a cleaning rag in his hand. She slowly approached the couch kissing him on his lip as she snuggled up against him pulling a blanket over them as she fell asleep in his arms.

Randy was laying in his bed rubbing his penis to the though of Maria.

"Fuck" Randy cursed. He felt his dick throb uncontrollably, he tilted his head back and moaned loudly. When he brought his head back up right he saw Maria sitting naked on his dick staring at him. He slowly rubbed the side of her waist..."Fuck your so beautiful" he moaned. She slowly ran her hands down his rock hard abs and slowly started grinding in his lap placing kisses all over his neck. "Fuck Maria, I want you so bad!" His dick was licking an insane amount of pre cum. He reached up and sucked one of Maria's nipples into his mouth as he slowly rubbed her other nipple with the palm of his hand. " Randy..." she moaned in his ear sending electric sparks to his dick. He pressed her nipple to the roof of his mouth, then he popped it out and suddenly placed both her breast into his mouth and sucked them frenziedly, making her hot pussy drip her sweet wetness on his dick. Suddenly he was awaking from his daydream by the door bell. Randy placed his dick back in his boxers and slipped his jeans back on and made his way downstairs. Randy opened the door to find a sexy blond waiting on the other side.

"It's about time you called me" she said leaning in the doorway kissing his lips softly.

She looked down to find his penis sticking straight out at her. "Well someone's happy to see me" she said rubbing her palm over his erected penis.

He pulled her inside not wasting anytime attaching his lips to her neck. "Ah Randy" she moaned

"Please don't speak" he said to her. He didn't want any distractions as he tried to replace Kayla's face with Maria's.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs and fucked her senseless thinking about Maria. Randy spread her legs over the bed and stuffed his engorging cock into her swelled pussy. He closed his eyes and imaged Maria under him moaning uncontrollably loving the feel of him, he could almost smell Maria's intoxicating scent as he fucked Kayla. Kayla never felt so loved the way Randy was fucking her he never fucked her like that before with a force of need, want, passion, an animalistic desire. She moaned his name over and over in his ear as he pumped his dick deeper into her pussy. Randy could feel himself about to nut, as he closed his eyes tighter he could see her their with him..."Ah yes Maria" he groan lightly" Kayla didn't hear him say her name she was to deep into his passion. "I want you so fucking bad" he whispered in her ear. Maria was still in his mind...she was the reason for Kayla's amazing fuck, she was the reason for his extremely hard dick, she was the reason for the sexy things he was saying to her, she was the reason for the animal like sex she experienced with Randy that night, she was the reason for the phone call. Randy never lasted so long in his life, he fucked Kayla for two hours and forty five minutes non stop. He came six times and was on round seven "Fuck Maria, do you see what you do to me." he moan as he pumped harder and harder with no look of slowing down..."Randy oh, Randy, that's it baby fuck me yes Randy fuck me." Randy slide his dick so far in Kayla he hit her stomach as he shot his hot cum in her pussy filling her up as his fantasy Maria enjoyed every bit of it "AHHHH MARIA...Yes Baby, take this dick, it's yours. " he moaned as he came. Randy slid out of Kayla's pussy and collapsed on the other side of Kayla. His breathing was irregular as he tried to get his heart rate down. Kayla laid her head on Randy's chest, both of them covered in sweat from the mind blowing sex they just experienced.

"Oh my God baby, that was beyond amazing! What got into you tonight...what ever it was i liked it." she said rubbing Randy's abs.

"Ummm...I have a really early morning tomorrow" Randy said informing her.

"Is this your way of kicking me out" she questioned him

"No I was just saying"

"Randy you never let me spent the night"

"I told you before I don't let girls spend the night"

"Oh so now I'm just some girl...Wow if this isn't love"

"I don't believe in love, I told you that." he said staring at the ceiling

"So tell me Randy how do you view me?"

"Do you really want to know that?"

"I asked didn't I"

"Well I see you as a very attractive woman that I fuck from time to time" he said looking at her.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes..."Kayla please...i didn't mean to upset you but you asked." Randy said.

"I really liked you Randy and I thought you liked me too.

"I do like you Kayla"

"But not love" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry"

Suddenly she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Randy watched her as she slammed the door and cried. He felt bad but he was just being honest.

The minute she closed the door he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text.

Text Message from Randy:

Goodnight gorgeous, I'll be dreaming of you.

Text Message from Maria

Randy...

Text Message from Randy:

Yep

A sweet smile crept across her face as she laid in the dark

Text Message from Maria:

You know that was a very uncool move you made asking Eve for my number.

Text Message from Randy:

I'm sorry...

Text Message from Maria:

Are you really?

Text Message from Randy:

Nope

He texted as he smiled at her comment.

Text Message from Randy:

What are you doing?

Text Message from Maria:

Laying down

Text Message from Randy:

I wish I could hold you and watch you while you sleep.

Maria swallowed hard imaging herself laying in Randy's long muscular tattoo arms. She smiled to herself.

Text Message from Maria:

What are you doing?

Text Message from Randy:

Thinking of you. Thats all I do ...

Text Message from Maria:

Really?

Text Message from Randy:

Yes. Do you think about me?

she smiled at the question he just asked her

Text message from Maria:

Maybe

Text message from Randy:

In my mind that's a yes. ;-)

Text message from Maria:

Well i can't controll what goes on in your head

Text message from Randy:

:-) you sure can't love

Text message from Maria:

goodnight Randy

Text message from Randy:

Goodnight baby...sweet dreams :-)

Kayla came out the bathroom fully dressed whipping the tear stains from her face.

"Im gone Randy."

"Okay" he said not looking at her

He heard his door slam...he was thinking about taking a shower but Kayla cleaned him up pretty good with her talented tongue. "I'll take one before i head out in the morning.

He looked up at his ceiling and let Maria invade his dreams as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria was awaken by the deep rays of the sun illumining her room. She slowly opened her eyes enjoying the peace &quiet that filled the room. She

turned her attention toward the chair Randy was sitting in wishing she was back to the night they were at the party, she loved being in his presence. She felt so safe with him and for that moment her world made sense. She let out a long sigh and turned her head toward the window that over looked the local beach where she saw beautiful couples enjoying each other. She positioned herself in an upright position in her bed leaning closer to the window where she saw Eve and John off in the distance walking along the beach. John had his hands wrapped around Eve's waist from behind nibbling softly on her ear lobe. A beautiful smile grazed Maria's face as she watched her friends. She stood up and made her way to the computer desk that was in the room and moved it by the window where she sat and doodled the sight she saw. She was an amazing artist as she drew Eve and John in the state they were in at that moment. Suddenly her interest was drawn towards the cell phone that was lighting up indicating she had a text message.

Text Message From Randy:

Good morning beautiful

Text Message From Maria

Goodmorning

Text Message From Randy:

How did you sleep?

Text Message From Maria:

Good. Thanks for asking

Text Message From Randy:

That's good, and I wanted to know.

Text Message From Maria:

What time is your interview?

Text Message From Randy:

At eleven. Are you going to listen to it?

Text Message from Maria:

I might. :-)

Text Message from Randy:

In my mind that's a yes. ;-)

Text Message from Maria:

Smh. Your a mess Mr. Orton

Text Message from Randy:

Tell me something I don't know

Text Message from Maria:

How did you sleep?

Text Message from Randy

I slept okay, would have been much better if I woke up to you.

Text Message From Maria:

:-)

Text Message from Randy:

What are you doing around 1ish?

Text Message from Maria:

Nothing that I know of...why?

Text Message from Randy:

I would like to have lunch with you.

Maria stared at the last text he sent.

Text Message from Maria:

Are you asking me out Mr. Legend Killer?

Text Message From Randy:

Yes I am Miss Kanellis. Are you going to take me up on my offer are or you going to leave me broken hearted?

A smirk came across Maria's face

Text Message from Maria:

I don't believe you've ever or can be broken hearted. lol

Text Message from Randy:

You'll be surprise babe. So please say yes.

Text Message from Maria:

I might.

Text Message from Randy:

Im coming by Eve's house around 1pm and im going to knock on the door and wait for seven minutes, and if you show up that would make my day.

Text Message from Maria:

And if I don't?

Text Message from Randy:

Don't test me babe.

Text Message from Maria:

Im not, i was just asking. lol

Text Message From Randy:

If you don't I have a spare key and I will let myself in and find you and carry you out of the house, either way I'm going out with you.

Maria was speechless...he wouldn't actually do that...would he?

Text Message From Maria:

Your very straight foward Mr. Orton

Text Message from Randy:

I don't see any other way to be.

Text Message From Maria:

Why are you going to wait 7 minutes why not 5 or 10 minutes?

Text Message From Randy:

Seven is my favorite number.

Text Message from Maria:

lol...Okay i see.

Text Message From Randy:

So Miss Kanellis which option would it be 1 or 2?

Text Message From Maria:

I don't know.

Text Message From Randy:

I guess we will see. I'll see you at 1 gorgeous.

Maria took a deep breath as she looked at the time, it was 10:30, almost time for Randy's interview. She made her way over to the radio where she turned it to the station he was going to be on and continued drawing.

You are tuned in to WFLB where you are listening to Jeff, Matt and Jessica who has your favorite hits.

Jessica: Okay I want to make this announcement

Matt: Of course you do.

Matt and Jeff Laughs

Jessica: Okay ladys and gentlemen especially ladys in thirty minutes we will have the beautiful, gorgeous, stud of the WWE Wrestling Randy Orton sitting in with us where he will be answering question from his in ring skills to the ladys personal favorite his love affairs so stay tuned in to WFLB.

Matt: And here he is Randy Orton himself.

Jessica: I swear it just got extremely hot in here. laughs

Randy: laughs

Jeff: It's good to see you again man.

Randy: Thanks guys it's good to be here.

Jessica: Oh my god, your arms are huge.

Randy: Their alright. laughs

Matt: So your actually home for a while.

Randy: Yeah for about three week.

Jeff: What are you doing on you vacation?

Randy: Just relaxing mostly, enjoying my time off.

Matt: Do you miss being on the road since you've been off?

Randy: Honstly no. laughs….not saying I don't love my job because I do, but im never really home im gone like 250 days out of the year, so im just enjoying it while it last.

Jeff: So actually your home is your home away from home.

Randy: Yeah pretty much.

Everyone laughs

Matt: So how do it feels being the World Heavyweight Champion.

Randy: It feels good, words can't really explain.

Jeff: Yeah it probably helps with the ladys to since your physical appearance isn't all that.

Everyone laughs

Randy: believe it or not women don't really care about the belt.

Matt: so how does it feel to walk into a room and know your like the most attractive one there.

Randy: I don't know about that, I mean, I'm okay…I'm no Brad Pitt

Matt: My confindience was really good earlier today my ego was high, I had chicks winking at me, I felt good you know and when you walked in the room I feel like Peter Griffin from Family Guy.

Everyone laughs

Jessica: Seriously Randy you were voted Sexiest Man Alive by People Choice Magazine four times in a row.

Randy: "laughs" and that was definitely an honor.

Jeff: I know plenty of guys who would kill to look like you….your staring at two right now.

Matt: Jessica your pretty quite over there

Jessica: Im sorry I was just fantasizing "staring at Randy"

Randy: laughs

Matt: So Randy we have some questions from the fans

Randy: Great

Jeff: Jessica's going to read the first question

Jessica: Okay Amy from Washington asks…"Mr. Orton can I be your love slave, you can do whatever you want with and to me." "Oh My God…It actually says that." laughs

Everyone laughs

Jeff: Okay Tina from New York asks….. "Randy is their a special lady in your life and if so do you mind if I remove her" Laughs

Everyone laughs

Matt: These chicks are crazy

Randy: Ummm, recently I have met someone who has taking my world by storm. Laughs….and please don't remove her.

Jessica: So there is a love interest…

Randy: I hope so, I really like her

Jessica: Can we have a name?

Randy: Sorry, im not going to reveal her privacy.

Matt: Is she hot?

Jeff: Dude that's rude to ask…..well Randy is she hot. Laughs

Randy: chuckles…She's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen

Jessica: Awww…Randy I think your hot too. Laughs

Everyone laughs

Randy: But seriously she's something special

Jeff: Is she a diva

Randy: No she's not

Matt: Well at least can you tell us what her name starts with

Randy: I think I can do that….the letter M.

Jeff: M humm…..Mandy? Mellisa? Mya?

Randy: I can't say. Laughs

Matt: Well Randy we have one more question for you and it's from Phil from our home town. And he's actually on the phone.

"Oh no….NO!, NO!NO!" Maria screamed

Randy's face was edged with pure anger.

Matt: Your on the line with Randy, Phil.

Phil: Great…..Mr. Orton are you always a dick in public or is that only when you want something you can't have "laughs evily"

Randy: I don't know what your talking about. Randy said trying to hide the rage seeping through his voice.

Jeff: Okay guys that's all the time we have for today. Everyone have a great day and we will be back tomorrow from 6-12 and again you were listening to WFLB with Matt, Jeff and Jessica and our guess Randy. Goodbye everybody.

Maria's face was framed in utter terror.

"He's a dick Ria" Eve said coming into her room

"I didn't even hear you come in"

"I know"

"When did you guys get back"

"Thirty minutes ago"

"So you heard Randy's interview?" Maria questioned

"Yep" she said making her way toward Maria…."Before I kinda knew Randy liked you, but now im for certain" Eve said looking at her friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…he asked me out today around 1pm" Maria said looking at Eve.

"Well that's in an hour, you should start getting ready." Eve said exiting the room

"I didn't say I was going to go" Maria said with a serious face

Eve turned around and stared at her… "Whatever Maria, but until you start actually living your life you may not be dating Phil but he still has control over you." Eve said looking at her

Maria knew Eve was right. She hopped of the bed and made her way toward her closet where she picked out a short and sexy black sundress that had white poka dots. The dress was made like a corest at the top and fluttered out at the bottom with a sexy elegant look. She chose a pair of black 6 inch strappy heels that went up to her mid leg to wear with her dress with a pair of black lace boy shorts and a black Chanel clutch purse. She was very pleased with the outfit she chose, hoping Randy would like it as well. She made her way to the shower where she let the warm water send her into a state of relaxation. When she closed her eyes she saw Randy's beautiful face staring back at her.

Maria finally made her way out of her shower looking like a princess, she wore little makeup just really the basics, eyeliner, mascarra, and red hot lip stick. Her hair was loosly curled. She took one final look in the mirror happy with the reflection staring back at her. She looked like one of God's angels placed here on earth. She took her phone out and noticed it was 12:30, she could feel the butterflies slowly creeping in the pit of her stomach. She was so nervous, but what girl wouldn't be going on a date with Randy Orton. She stayed upstairs and watched the happy people below her hoping one day she would find that kind of happiness. All of a sudden she notice a black Bentley GT pulling into Eve's drive way the same Bentley she saw at Eve's house the night of the party.

"Oh My God Maria this is it….breathe, breathe"

She saw Randy slowly exit the vehicle with a bouquet of white Lilys. Her heart started beating rapidly out of her chest as she admire the gorgeous man as he approached Eve's house. He wore a sexy black t shirt with a pair of nice demin dark blue jeans with a pair of shades hiding his beautiful blue eyes. Maria looked at the clock again and noticed it was 12:50, he was ten minutes early, she scanned the rest of Eve's driveway and noticed her car was gone again.

"She must left with John"

She gave herself one last look, she could feel a wave of heat hit her body when suddenly she felt as if she couldn't move her feet. She heard the doorbell ring twice when finally she heard the door open.

"Oh my god, he literally just came in here…like he's in the house" she said to herself.

Unexpectedly she saw her cell phone lighting up. She could feel her heart pounding in her ear drum as she read the text message.

Text Message From Randy:

I told you I was coming for you…..where are you, I'm inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy was on the first floor of Eve's house when he was about begin his hunt for Maria, until he heard the sound of heels clacking against the tile floors. Randy looked at the head of the stair well where he noticed Maria standing there staring at him with a beautiful smile on her face. He was speechless for the first time ever in his life. He slowly took his shades off and marvel at the beauty in front of him. She was like a masterpiece created by the most amazing artist ever known. His breaths were uneven as he spoke.

"I thought you weren't coming" he said not taking his eyes off of her

"Well I kinda didn't have a choice, you said you would carry me out of the house." she chuckled lighty

Randy laughed lightly as he admired her as she made her way toward him.

She was now only inches away from him….. "Your so beautiful Maria " he said sincerely staring into her green eyes caressing her cheek with his thumb, dieing to kiss her red lips.

"So are you Randy Orton" she smiled cockly

He gave her his sexy smirk…. "These are for you" he said in a low husky voice as he gave her the flowers.

"Thank You…their beautiful" she said smelling them

"Not hardly" he said not taking his eyes of her

After a few minutes of silence she was able to find her voice… "I'm going to put these in some water" she said heading into the kitchen to find a vase.

She came back to find Randy leaning in the door way of the den staring at her like he wanted to make passion love to her then and there. She was more than sexy to him, her heart was so beautiful as he watched the essense of her. Being in her presence was like something he has never witness before.

"Ready" he asked

"Yes, I am" she said giving him a knowing smile.

Randy took her hand, it fit so perfectly in his as he lead her to his car. He politely open the door for her and let her settle inside. She smiled sweetly at him as he settle next to her. He took note of the flattering dress she wore that complemiented her in every way, she was so beautiful that it hurt. He started his Bentley with every intent to dazzel the amazing woman sitting next to him as he pulled out of the drive way. Randy made sure the radio was off, he wanted every opportunity to talk and get to know her.

"So Miss. Kanellis" he said pulling her out of her spell as she stared at her fingers. "When do you plan on opening your store?"

"Hopefully in mid June if everything goes well, i have to find a location first." she said smiling at him

"Well if theirs anything….anything at all I can help you with just let me know" he said giving her a wink.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared into Randy's sincere blue eyes…. "Thanks Randy"

"It would be my pleasure gorgeous"

"So I caught your interview" she said smiling

"Really" he said with a knowing look

"Yeah…it was really good"

"Im glad you liked it"

"Randy…"

"Yes love"

"Im sorry about Phil" she said biting her lip as she stared at him

They came to a red light on 76th and Broad , where he had the chance to look at the beauty next to him. "It's not your fault Maria"

"I know….im just sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for" he said as he cupped the back of her head giving her a tender, sweet kiss on her soft lips. She allowed herself to zone out under Randy's lips. It was like he had some kind of unexplainable power over her. He enjoyed the moment with her for he knew in a couple of seconds he really wouldn't have the pleasure of staring at her for his eyes would have to be on the road again.

He ended their perfect kiss as the light turn green again.

"And what you said about me, was very sweet….I can't believe you aired that on the radio"

"Why not?" he asked giving her a questionable look

"Well Mr. Orton I would think you would try to keep the fantasy for your female fans alive, and happy, but throwing a woman in the mix makes it kinda complicate."

"The only woman's fantasy I care about is yours, and what I said on the radio wasn't meant to be sweet…I was speaking the truth." "Im infatuated by you Maria…I think about you a million times a day…seriously, I can't get you out of my head and honestly I don't want too" he said glancing over at her

"Do you ever think of me?" he had to know

"Yes, Randy I do"

"That makes me very happy knowing that, and I love the way you say my name"

She gave him a shy smile….. "Almost there" he announced to her

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked kinking her eyebrows

"It's a surprise"

"Your not planning on kidnapping me are you?" she lightly giggled

"Oh how I would love too, but not today…maybe some other time." he said giving her his trademark smirk

"Okay" she laughed

Her laugher was music to his ears, everything about this woman made his world whole. God must had made her just for him, and for that he was truly thankful.

"Okay babe, where here" he said to her putting the car in park and taking out his cell phone to make a call

Maria took in there surroundings. There were outside of a Marina, she was very confused. Maria noticed Randy staring at her while he spoke on the phone.

"Hey Jake, it's me…..im outside."

"Great, I'll drive around"

"Okay love, so I'm not one who loves a crowd, due to my job.

"I complete understand" Maria said assuring him

"Yeah and besides I want to spend every second with you without any interruptions from fans asking for autographs and pictures, so I had some strings pulled."

"That sounds perfect."

He grabbed her hand in his and place a sweet kiss on it "Your perfect"

And with that he drove to a secluded ship that sat on the water.

Maria was speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes…..never in her life has she seen such a beautiful sight, the ship sat in a lake that led into the ocean . Randy got out of the car and made his way over to Maria side of the and opened the door for her as he took her hand in his and led her toward the ship. He smiled at the look on her pretty face as they made their way closer.

"Master Randy, it's so great to see you." a handmaiden said as they stood at the walkway of the ship.

"Christy, it's good to see you too…..this is Maria" he smiled

"Hello" Maria said

"Hi, im Christy…and you look beautiful, I love your dress"

"Thank you" Maria smile

As she looked down on the walkway of the ship she noticed red and white rose petals scattered along the floor. She was speechless, never has a person treated her so significantly and in a specialized way.

"Randy the captain is waiting on board."

"Okay...Thanks Christy" Randy smiled

"Ready babe?" he asked Maria taking her hand in his.

"Randy...I don't know what to say" as she stared wide eye.

"You don't have to say anything" he said kissing her forehead

He led her toward a beautiful little white table with glass chairs. The table had a white cloth over it. Red and white rose petals were sprinkled in various places, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in ice inside of a silver ice bucket. Maria was overdone. She felt as if she was in a dream that she didn't want to awake from. Randy sweetly pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you" she whispered in a audio voice

"My pleasure angel" as he shot her his heart throbbing smile that made her weak in the knees.

He settled in a chair across from her. He watched her as she looked around at the ship in pure amazement.

"Randy...I...I can't believe you did all this!" she said with a look of bewilderment shadowing her face.

Randy just smiled as he stared into her green eyes. She was going to be the death of him, and he was willing to do anything in his power to make her happy.

"Babe i'll be right back okay."

"Okay" she lightly said with a smile

As Randy made his way across the room he pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call.

"Hey Eve, it's me."

"Hey Randy, whats up?"

"Well actually im on a date with Maria and i kinda need your help with something."

"Okay...Shoot!"

"Okay who are Maria's favorite music artist...for like a romantic setting"

"Um well she loves The Script"

"Me too" "Okay who else?"

"She likes Saftysuit and Augustana...Ohhh and the Goo Goo Dolls and Jimmy Eat World" "I can tell you some of her favorite songs from those groups if you want me too."

"Really Eve! Thanks that would be perfect" he said as he texted them to the captain to send to a attendent.

"Okay Saftysuit: Never Stop, and Find A Way, she also loves that song by Augustana: Where Love Went Wrong, and The Script: Man who Can't be Moved and For The First Time...Ohh Randy play Jimmy Eat World: Hear You Me! That would be so romantic." She said dreamly" "Also Randy Teddy Geiger: Confidence would be a nice touch" she said.

"Thanks you so much Eve, your a life saver"

"No prob Randy." "Where are you guys at anyway?"

"Oh no where really, just on a ship having lunch."

"Okayyyy...am I missing something" she laughed

"Well i was going to take her out for our lunch date, but you know how it can get in the public's eye and I didn't want to deal with that...not today, not with her...besides I wanted to do something special for her."

"So you took her on a tour of a ship?"

"No...you know the ship I have?"

"Yeahh..."

"Well you know I have it at a Marina, well I had them to decorated it with white and red rose petals and I had a table set up for us to have lunch, and I called you to get some ideas on music selections to play while we relax and enjoy each others company, and after we eat i was going to have the captain to set sail and let us explore the wonders of the ocean."

"Oh My God...Randy! Randy Orton? John's bestfriend Randy?"

"Yes Eve."

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine." he chuckled

"Are you sure?" "I've never in my life heard or seen you go to the extreme like this."

"What can I say...I like her, I really like her Eve" he said in a helpless voice

"I can see that."

"I want her to know how special and precious she is to me...I know we just met, but Eve it's like this unexplainable feelings that words can explain...she's my air, Eve. Everytime I thing of her I hear that song by Parachute, She is Love feeling my ears."

"Randy..." "You really like her don't you!"

"Yes...more than words can explain."

"What are you going to do when you go back on the road?" Eve question

"I haven't really thought that far ahead, but I know I can't live without her in my life" "I would love it if she could come with me sometimes." he said hearing his words echo in his head.

"But Randy, she's opening a store in St. Louis, that's going to be very time cosuming."

"I know" "Maybe we can hire her an assistant"

"We?"

"You guys are an item now?"

"Hopefully very soon" he smiled through the phone

"Randy just be very careful...she's been through alot with her last boyfriend and she's still broken"

"Eve im not him and he's damn sure not me...If she gives me her heart, i will guard it with my life...I want to be that guy she can run too, that guy she can talk to about anything... I want to be her superman in everyway possible. And If she's broken I am going to be that guy who puts her back together."

Eve smiled at his words. Never in her life has she seen him like this.

"Okay Randy."

"Okay" "I have to go and talk to the captain"

"Okay…you guys have a great time."

"Thanks Eve."

And with a push of a button he ended his phone call. He made his way to the hallway where the captain's room was three doors to the left. He knocked and waited patiently.

All of a sudden he heard the door open. And in the walkway stood a tall gray haired man.

"Hey Randy! Long time no see."

"Hey Adam, I know" Randy said hugging the man.

"Last time I saw you, you were here with Sam taking her for a spin."

"Yeah, I know" Randy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Jake told me you had a date and you wanted to be alone with her." the captain said eyeing Randy.

"Yeah that's partically it…I really just want to do something special for her."

"Must be serious" the captain said staring at Randy in awe

"Yeah, she's important to me"

"Well Randy just tell me what you want to do and you know the rest….your wish is my command." he said laughing

"Thanks Adam…I really just want a relaxing evening with her" "Oh and here are some songs and groups of artist that would be perfect to play over the sound system " he said letting Adam read the list.

"Okay Randy, you shall be serenade"

"Thanks" Randy laughed

"Hey Randy, do you think it's possible for you to score me some tickets to the Royal Rumble next month"

"You got it" Randy said smiling at him

"Thanks Randy, your awesome"

"No problem"

"And don't worry about your date, im going to make sure it's a night the young lady will never forget." He said giving Randy a wink.

"Thanks Adam, I really appreciated it." he smiled

"Well I better get back to her" "Thanks again Adam"

"Your welcome, and bring the little lady back to my station so I can meet her."

"I will do that" he smiled as he made his way back to his date.

"Did you miss me?" he asked taking his seat in front of her

"I did…I thought you ditched me" she laughed

"I could never do that" he said giving her his heart warming smile.

"So what's going on in that pretty head over there."

"Nothing much, I'm just taking this all in" "I still can't believe you did all this Randy!" she said letting her eyes wonder to his.

" Your well worth it Maria" he said watching her intently.

She beamed at him. "Oh I love this song!" she said dreamily as Jimmy Eat World song; _Here You Me _filled the air.

Randy smiled as he watched her lose herself in the song. "Dance with me" he instructed as he rose from his seat stretching his hand toward her.

"Randy…." "I…" she stumbled

"I didn't get a chance to dance with you at Eve's party, I won't miss that opportunity again" he said with a sexy half ass smile

"Well since you put it like that" she giggled as she took hold of his hand.

He led her to the middle of the ship where he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. She carefuly placed her arms around his neck as he sweetly rested his forehead against hers while they were carried away by the beautiful sound of Jimmy Eat World. Their bodies were so close Randy was able to feel Maria's heart race as she inhaled his intoxicating cologne. He could feel her body relax in his arms. He slowly released his grip as he tilted her head so he could stare into her eyes, he needed to look at her, he needed to see the desire for him in her eyes. Maria felt her knees go weak under his gaze as her breathing accelerated. His lips were only a mere inch away from hers. His eyes started to get hazy with lust as he stared into her green ones.

"Maria" he whispered lightly against her lips

"Yes" she barely murmur back

He entangled his large hands in her silky red locks as he let his lips slowly over take hers. She openly welcomed him as she tigthen her grip around his neck causing him to pull her closer. Their kiss grew with passion as Randy allowed his tongue to discover her sweet mouth as he explored every inch of her. She moanly lightly in his mouth causing him to groan in pleasure. She felt her whole world come alive under Randy as he sweetly ended their kiss with a peck on her lips.

"Randy" she spoke breathlessly

"Yes angel"

"Whats happening between us?" she asked with a sincere look on her face

"I honestly can't answer that…all I know is that you have taken over my life Maria, your all I think about, your all I want." He said giving her a kiss on the nose.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed herself to fall into him resting her head against his muscular chest. He lightly stroked her hair as he gazed up at the clouds above them.

"I feel so safe in your arms" Maria admitted to him as he held her

"Im glad, you should." he spoke softly

A light smile framed her face

"I have someone I want you to meet" he said as he slowly released her

"Okay" she said willingly taking his hand as he led her toward the captain's station.

Randy softly knocked on the glass door waiting for Adam to notice them.

"Well well it's about time you brought her to meet me, I almost came out to introduce myself." Adam chuckled

"Im sorry…I kinda got caught in a moment" Randy said bringing Maria's hand to his lips leaving a sweet kiss on it.

"Adam this is Maria, the lady I told you about." Randy smiled at her

"It's a pleasure meeting you" she smiled

"No beautiful, the pleasure is all mines" Adam smiled at her "And if this guy gives you a hard time you just let me know okay."

"I don't think I will be having any problems with him" she giggled

"Okay" "You crazy kids go and have some fun" Adam chuckled

Randy shook his head as he took Maria by the hand leaving Adam to tend to the ship.

"Are you hungry" Randy asked

"A little" she said giving him a sweet smile

"Okay" he chuckled as he led her back to the little table that now had two silver trays sitting at each end with two wine glasses filled with champagne.

"Shall we" he said pulling the chair back

"Thank you" she politely whispered

He gave her his knowing smile as he removed the lids of the trays revealing two mouth watering steakes and a side of mash potatoes and steamed string beans. The aroma was enough to make their stomachs growl with anticipation. They sat and enjoyed their meal over the nice sound of The Script: _For the First Time_.

"Randy this was truly an amazing evening, thank you" she said as she watched one of the attandants clear their table.

"You welcome babe, but the evening isn't over" he said giving her his cocky smirk

"Really?" she said confused

All of a sudden she heard a loud horn blow.

"It's time to set sail" he side smiling at her as the ship started to move away from the Marina where it was docked earlier.

Maria face was edged in pure shock as the moved further away from land. Randy watched her as she carefully walked toward the edge railings of the ship. She stared in pure amazement as she looked over board and saw all the beautiful tropical fish swimming below them. Randy made his way toward her, catching her off guard as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Randy...I don't know what to say" as she gazed into his loving eyes.

"You don't have to say anything" he smiled as she rested her head against his chest as they stared out at the ocean together.

She felt the wind massage her face with it's cool fresh air. It was so peaceful and soothing as the ship explored the ocean. Randy lost himself in her splendor as they relaxed an enjoyed the wonders of the world before them.

"How are you?" he asked her as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Happy" she said dreamily

He smiled at her response. "I have one more place I would love to take you, if thats okay."

"Well Mr. Orton your full of surprise aren't you" she giggled

"I can be." he beamed at her

Teddy Geiger: _Confidence _started to play over the sound system of the ship.

"Dance with me" she indoctrinate

He gave her a sexy ominous look.

Without saying a word he led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer into him. They stayed in each others arms until the ship was docked and anchored.

"Thank you so much Adam" Randy said

"I had an amazing time. Thank you Adam, and it was a pleasure meeting you." Maria smiled

"Im glad you had a great time, and your more than welcome" he beamed at her.

Maria and Randy walked hand and hand off the ship.

"Thank you again Randy, I had a great time."

"Your welcome babe." he said as he kissed her hand

Randy watched her as she turned around to take everything in. "It's peaceful here in St. Louis...I missed it" "It's much different from California" she said taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe I never ran into you before you left" Randy said shaking her head as he settled back in his car.

"Well we probably hung with different crowds" she smiled

"Really?" "How do you figure" he questioned

"Well, you probably was a totally jock" she giggled "And I was kinda a band geek"

"No! I don't believe it" he said with a shocked look on his face

"Believe it baby" she laughed

"I can't imagine that" he said as he pulled into traffic "And trust me babe, I've imagined you in a lot of things, but the band sure as hell wasn't one of them." he laughed

"Well I was, i had braces and big glasses everything that made me a prime geek" she laughed

"I figured you would have been head cheerleader or over the gymnastic team"

"Actually I was the captain of our gymnastic team my junior and senior year" she smiled

"Really" as a huge smirk came across Randy's face "So your flexible"

"Something like that...I can put both legs behind my head" she said giving him a sexy smile

Randy almost ran into the car in front of him when she told him that. "Maybe you can show me sometime" he said giving her a lustful look

"Okay, but what will you show me?" she questioned with an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever you wanna see" he said leaning over mere inches from her tasteful lips.

She bit down on her bottom lip with keenness

"Don't do that" he said gazing at her lips

"Do what?" she questioned in a low tone

"Bit...Your...Lip...Like that" he said moving closer to her lips where he tenderly kissed her as he sucked on her bottom full fleshes lip between his teeth.

She moaned lightly at Randy's animalistic desire

"I better stop before we crash" he said with desire hazing his blue eyes.

"Oh yeah I need to put this blind fold on you." he said giving her a slightly sexy/ evil smirk.

"Why?" "Are you planning on killing me" she said cocking her eyebrow toward him.

"No babe, if I killed you who would i fantasize about?" He inquired

"I don't know...Stacy Keibler perhaps" she said giving him a sexy look of her own

"Ha ha, aren't you just full of jokes."

She just smiled at him

"So do you trust me enough to blind fold you?"

"I guess so, no funny business Mr."

"Scout honor" he said holding his hands in the air.

When they came to their next red light he placed the blind fold over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" he questioned

"nope"

"Okay, good" he said as steered the car up a steep mountain

"Were almost there babe" he informed her

It was 6:30 almost dusk in St. Louis, which would be the perfect finish for Randy's surprise.

"Okay baby were here." said as he guided her up a path that lead to the top of the mountain. Maria could feel the wind blow rapidly around her as Randy held her close.

"And Wala" he said as he remove the blind fold that was shielding her eyes.

Maria was beyond speechless as she looked over at the sight before her. "Randy" was all she was able to say.

Below them was the beautiful town of St. Louis with all it's glorious lights and buildings. Randy had his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist as he placed a kiss in the back of her head.

"How did you find this place?" she asked

"I use to come up here all the time in my teenage years, especially when something was bothering me, instead of talking i would come sit up here and let the city take my worries away" he said looking toward his home town.

Maria slowly sat at the edge of the ledge and Randy followed as he took a seat next to her. She found a smal rock sitting beside her as she picked it up and tossed it over board as she watched it plummet to the bottom.

"That's a huge free fall" she said softly.

"Yeah" he admitted

They sat their in silence and watched the city below them. Maria settled herself in Randy's arms as she sleepily rested her head against his muscular chest.

It was 11:30 when they arrived back at Eve's house. He slowly walked her to the door sealing their magical night with a loving kiss.

"Thank you again Randy" Maria smiled

"Thank you for coming"

She gave him a sweet smile before heading inside.

"Goodnight Maria" he said as softly

"Goodnight Randy"

Randy watched her from his car as she made her way to her room.

"God she's beautiful" he said softly

"So Missy how was you date" Eve asked coming out of Maria's bathroom giving her a heart attack.

"Damn it Eve" you damn near killed me Maria said glaring at her best friend

"Im sorry.." "No im not" she laughed "So how was the date?" she asked again

"It was one of the most amazing times I've ever had" Maria said dreamily

"Yeah it helps that Randy is a total fox" Eve said with a smirk

"Yeah...totally fox!" Maria said as she let the thoughts of her day sweep back into her mind.

"Well im glad you had fun." "So are you going to see him again?" she question

"I sure hope so" Maria smiled

"Well im proud of you Ria." "Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ugh I know" she said slamming herself into the pillow

Randy settle beneath the covers and sent a quick text

Text Message From Randy

Goodnight gorgeous, I had an amazing time with you today and hopefully we can do it again really soon.

Text Message from Maria

Goodnight Randy, and I had a great time too...thank you, and yes I would love to go out with you again.

Randy smiled lazily at her text message as he drifted off to sleep and allowed his mind to dream of Maria

Randy was awaken the next morning by a loud knock on the door. He rush down stairs to see who was at the door, and when he opened it he was meeted with a face he's seen a million times, a face he use to love.

"Sam?" "What are you doing here"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys just throwing this out there I like Sam, Randy's ex wife and i LOVE CM Punk but i figured if Randy is insanely crushing on Maria then Punk would be his perfect enemy. PS I just love Randy and Maria...will someone tell those two they would make a hot ass couple. lol okay i'm finished ranting back to the story...oh and I'm sorry for taking soooo long to post my chapters...I've been insanely busy with work and going over lines for a new play I'm in...thank God school is out! Hope you guys enjoy. Write me and tell me some of your ideas, and Miss Sobia I think Maria will go on the road with Randy. He can't stand being apart from her lol

Chapter 6

"Hi Randy"

Randy just stood in his doorway in shock.

"Randy I really need to talk to you." Sam pleaded

"We have nothing to talk about" he spat angrily

"Okay I get it...your still upset and you have every right to be, but Randy I wouldn't be here unless I had too, I couldn't bare to see you in person, but it's serious." she cried

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say, it's not important to me and neither are you."

Randy made an attempt to close he door when Sam slithered her way in.

"It's your brother" she cried

"How is he...my brother," Randy sneered

"He's in the hospital" "It's bad Randy, it's really bad."

Randy just stared at her. He couldn't believe how she still effected him. His blood was boiling and after everything that happen he still cared for her.

Randy and Sam were together for five years. He was head over heels in love with her and she knew it. Randy use to be a cocky hard core ass when he met Sam and some how she changed him into a caring, loving boyfriend, something millions of girls attempted but never succeeded at. Randy's flight landed early one day and he thought he would surprise Sam with a candle light dinner an a proposal, something he has been thinking about for a while. That was until he walked in on her and his brother having sex in his house. She claimed it only happen once only to find out everytime he went on the road to make a better life for them, she was running into the arms of his brother. He was heart broken, he felt betrayed by both the love of his life and his only brother. He would have giving her the world but instead she had an affair with his older brother. She claimed she was sorry and it would never happen again if he would give her another chance and take her back, but he couldn't bare the sight of her let alone live with the woman. That was four years ago and here she is alive and in the flesh to ruin his life yet again.

"What happen?" he asked

"He was in a car accident heading from work, he lost a lot of blood." "He's been in a coma for two days now."

"I thought about calling, but I figured you would hang up on me." she said looking down

"You figured right" he said with pure anger edging his face.

"What hospital is he at?" he finally asked

"Fairway Hospital in Seattle Washington" she said lightly.

"Okay, I might fly out there this week sometime." he said glaring at her

"Okay...and Randy, im sorry" she said in a low voice

"Whatever" was the last thing that left his lips before slamming the door.

He was beyond pissed.

"The nerve of that bitch to give me some fake ass apology for wasting four years of my life" he said to himself as he plopped down on his couch.

He was fuming, and their was no way in hell he was going to relax.

With that new information he went downstairs in his gym and started slamming weights.

Randy was making so much noise that he didn't hear his best friend come in.

"Whoa, someone's pissed" John said as he watched his friend slam his weights around.

"I came in through the door, it wasn't locked and I thought to myself; Randy always lock his door, mostly because he's fucking some broad but it's unlocked...something's up." John smiled happily to himself.

"Well great work detective" Randy spat

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" "Do you have a stick up your ass or something?" John asked getting ticked off with Randy's attitude

"I figured you would be on cloud nine since you finally went out with Maria" John said leaning against the wall.

Just the mention of her name helped Randy to breathe evenly.

A small smile brushed across Randy's face, when suddenly a thought entered his mind.

"Do you think Maria is the cheating type?" Randy asked

"What? Hell No!"

"That's easy for you to say, but think about it, why the hell would a drop dead gorgeous girl who is smart and funny like Maria be single?" "I bet she has a secret boyfriend." Randy pondered

"What the hell are you talking about?" John questioned "Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Please John, you know like I know everybody cheats, nobody's faithful anymore" Randy stated

"I never cheated, and I don't believe Eve will or ever has cheated on me" John said with confidence

"Whatever" Randy sneered

"Really Randy, what happened" John asked concerned

"Sam came by" Randy said not looking up.

"Sam...Sam?"

"Yes Sam who fucked my brother Sam." Randy spat angrily.

"What the hell did she want?" John asked

"To tell me that my brother is in the hospital"

"What happen?"

"He was in a bad car accident she saids" "She also claims he's in a coma."

"So are you going to see him" John questioned

" I really don't want to, but he's my brother."

"Yeah I know." John said patting his back

"Honestly, I really don't want to think about it or talk about it so if you don't mind lets change the subject?" Randy asked annoyed

"Sure...did you watch the game last night?"

"No, I was on a date"

"I still find that hard to believe"

"Why?" Randy questioned

"Because you don't do dates." "You fuck girls endlessly but dates really isn't your thing" John said looking at him.

"Shut the fuck up" Randy chuckled "It was a different situation"

"How so?"

"Because I was with Maria" he smiled

"Okay I can understand what any normal guy would see in her, but your no where near normal Randy so what is it about this girl that is so different to you from the others you've been with?" John asked

"Everything...I can't really explain it, but it's like when I think of her I can't help but smile...I think about her a million times a day and thats not me...Im out of my element when I'm around her, and when I look at her I can see forever in her eyes...John I can see a future with her and thats something I've never seen with another woman, not even Sam, yeah I was going to propose to Sam but I couldn't see it...I know it sounds crazy but she's like the sun shining into the dark places in my life, I feel like I can't breathe when I'm around her but thats all I want to do is be around her. And I can lose myself in those beautiful green eyes of hers. Im fallen John, Im falling hard and I don't care if I hit the ground as long as she's their when I open my eyes." Randy said looking toward the ground

"Damn Randy!" John said quietly

"I know" "Im trying to hold on to the asshole Randy because with him im not vulnerable , but I'm losing him John...I'm letting my guard down with this girl and I'm letting her in...something I've only done with Sam. I want her and not just in a sexual way, I want her to be mines. "

"Are you saying you want to be in a relationship with Maria?"

"I guess so."

"Well I didn't see that coming, but I figured it would happen sooner or later." John said

"What would happen?"

"You would have to let someone in...just be careful."

"I am John...I've been careful for the past four years now." Randy laughed

"Have you been by Eve's house yet?" Randy questioned

"You know I have" " Just ask me what you want to know."

"Was Maria there?"

"She was actually rushing out the door when I was coming in."

"Really"

"Yeah, she was basically going to spend the day look of possible locations for her bouquet."John informed him.

"Really...do you know exactly where she was going?" I was thinking I could help her since I'm not really doing anything today."

"Um well she's checking out a lot of locations, but with technology being so sleek these days a simple text could tell you everything you want to know" John said sarcastically

"Ha Ha...whatever"

"But Eve said she was mainly going to be downtown on the strip."

"Cool, maybe I'll just drive around in that area...hopefully it will help me clear my head." Randy commented

"If I fine out more information I'll let you know" John said getting ready to leave

"Okay thanks...and don't tell her im coming" Randy smiled as he finished benching.

"Whatever you say man" John laughed " I have to finish packing...time to hit the road again" John said heading out

"Okay I'll be back in two weeks" Randy told him

"Alright man check you later."

"Okay"

And with that John was gone.

Randy sat for a while in silence as he took everything in. "I wonder if mom knows about Kevin?" "Why didn't she tell me? he pondered

Randy made his way upstairs into the shower where he decided to let go of all the bad news he received today and to just live in the moment...the moment he hoped he would soon be in with Maria.

Maria was extremely frustrated as she drove around in circles trying to find a parking spot downtown.

"Damn parking really sucks down here." "This is ridiculous" she said ticked off

She scanned the busy streets with a parking space no where in sight. Suddenly she heard her cell phone vibrating in the seat next to her. She looked down at the caller's name flashing on the screen. A sweet smile crept across her pretty face.

"Hello"

"Hey gorgeous...How are you?"

"Hey Randy...I'm okay I guess." "How are you?"

"I'm okay now that im talking to you." "And why are you just, okay...you should have a beautiful smile on that pretty face at all times" Randy said smiling through the phone.

"I just have alot going on right now" she honestly said

"Like what"

"Well right now I'm downtown looking for possible locations for my store, and I can't find a damn parking spot anywhere. I have a meeting at 4:00 pm that I might have to reschedule , and my mom who is also my partner in "The Perfect Fit" which is the name of my label thinks it's a bad idea for me to move back to St. Louis to open a store here, she claims I need to keep my company in really big markets which I also agree on but I think a store like ours would do pretty good here...She's really starting to get on my nerves, she calling every second to tell me what a horrible idea it is and that I'm going to be sorry I didn't listen to her. UGH!" Maria lashed out to Randy

In the mist of Maria talking about her problems Randy text his friend who owns a parking garage downtown.

"Babe where are you exactly?" Randy asked

"On 5th Tower Street"

"Okay Maria, theirs a parking garage over on the next street, Water Street next to PNC Bank, you can park there." he informed her.

"I can't Randy, those parking spots are for people who work in the RSA Tower"

"Babe my friend owns the parking garage, I told him you were on your way the only thing you have to do is show your license to the guard at the gate" Randy told her

"Oh my God...Really?" Maria said happily

"Yes"

"God Randy, your a life saver" she said over joy.

"Happy to help"

Maria made her way to the parking garage Randy told her about. When she pulled up to the toll the guard asked to see her ID badge for the RSA Tower...instead she told him what Randy told her while showing her drivers license.

"Okay Miss Kanellis I'm so sorry you may come through, and have a wonderful day."

"It's okay and thank you" she beamed at the nice guard as she waved goodbye.

She quickly hopped out of her candy apple red Lexus Convertible hitting the lock button on her key chain.

"Oh my God...I left my binder in the car"

She quickly made her way back to her car where she noticed her binder laying on the passenger seat with her cell phone.

"Oh my God Randy!" she quickly thought "I was still on the phone with him"

She bent over the seat to retrieve her belongings.

"Randy are you still on the phone?" she said clenching the cellular device close to her ear

"Yep" he responded

Of course she was on the phone with Randy but for some reason he sounded extremely close. Little did she know he was standing right behind her, watching as she fumbled in her car. He had an amazing view of Maria's round ass as she bended over. He watched her intently taking note of everything about her. She wore a black and white flowing shirt that slouched off her left shoulder, with a pair of white shorts and big frame Chanel shades covering her green eyes. She wore her hair in a messy ponytail with a pair of sexy open toe heels.

"Damn" he thought to himself

"Randy I am so sorry." she apologized still not knowing he was standing directly behind her.

"It's okay, it seems like you may need some help." "That's a pretty big binder" he commented

"I can manage...wait how do you know I have a big binder" she said turning around to find Randy gazing at her.

A playful smile danced across her face as she put her binder on top of her car.

She admired the gorgeous man standing in front of her. He was beautiful wearing a plain white T shirt that hugged his muscular chest and some nice dark blue denim jeans where she saw the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

He was good enough to eat as her eyes continued to roam his body.

"Keep staring at me like that babe and your going to miss your appointment to view the store front."

Randy moved closer to Maria, so close she was sandwiched between him and her car. He could smell her intoxicating perfume.

"But don't worry babe...I have something else you can view" he said with a slick smirk.

Maria looked at Randy through hooded eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck placing a tender kiss on his lips. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer deepen their kiss. He entangled his hands in her hair as his tongue feverishly fondled hers.

Cars passed by blowing their horns, but Randy could care less, the only thing he cared about at the moment was the woman in front of him.

Randy and Maria was definitely putting on a show in the parking garage as Randy pushed her against her car never letting his lips leave hers.

Maria allowed herself to fall subject of their desires. She could feel his insane bulge rubbing up against her leg as their tongues collided together.

"Randy I have to go..." Maria said in between kisses

"Can I join you" he whispered against her lips

"Sure" she said looking up at him in pure desire.

Randy placed a final kiss on Maria's lip as he reached over her grabbing the binder she placed on top of the car.

She checked her appearance in the window of her car.

"You look great babe" Randy said watching her as she played with her bangs

"You think so" she said turning around to him

"Yes, of course I do...you always look beautiful" he said giving her an assuring smile.

"Okay then I guess we shall get going" she said beaming at Randy.

"I guess we shall."

Randy and Maria walked hand and hand downtown St. Louis where Randy was bombarded by thousands of autographs and pictures with fans. Maria watched him as he interacted with his loyal fans. Just watching how he treated them made her fall more for the handsome, charming man. He was so sweet and kind and genuine toward them. She found herself smiling at one picture Randy took with a little girl. The little girl was getting pushed through the crowd of fans and she wasn't able to see, Randy noticed her and picked her up and sat her on his shoulders and posed with her in a silly picture that Maria had the pleasure of taking.

Finally Randy was able to make his way back to Maria where he took her hand in his as they continued on their journey.

"Your a very popular man Mr. Orton." Maria smiled

"I'm okay" he said shyly.

"Okay?" "Those people adore you Randy"

"Well their a big part of the reason I am where I am today in the entertainment business." "Their a big part of my success believe it or not"

"I get that"

Randy was enjoying every second with Maria. Whenever he was with her he felt complete, whole. Randy noticed as they walked down the boardwalk the many stares they were getting. True enough they did look like they just stepped out of a fashion catalog. They looked so amazing together as he watched their reflections as they passed by some of the store front windows.

They finally made it to their destination. Maria could feel the butterflies starting to creep into the pit of her stomach. She released Randy's hand and stood directly in front of him. He could sense her nervousness as he entangled her hair in his large hands forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You got this babe...if you really want it...it's your" he said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, but my mom is totally against this move and she is my business partner...what if im making a huge mistake that can but my company at risk." she said looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Im basically doing this behind her back."

"Baby this is what you want and this is your dream, your the talent behind your company and the brains from what I can see...you have good instinces and if this is the move you want to make believe in yourself...Like I believe in you" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

This man was perfect, the way he was able to calm her with one simple touch and his sweet words was amazing to her. She finally felt the calmness wash over her as she smiled up at him.

"Lets go" she said with authority before she entered her soon to be new store.

"Yes mama" he said giving her a smirk.

Maria thought she felt her heart stop as she entered the store...It was beautiful, perfect, definetly a place she could see herself doing what she loved. Randy watched her as she admired the space they were standing in. The floors were made with a white fancy tile with champagne color chips sprinkled in certain spots. The walls were a transparent white mixed with a cream with huge windows and the ceiling was framed with glamourous movie star lights that gave the place a vibrant look and the big sky light in the ceil was a nice touch as well. Maria was in love. It was a pretty big space with four huge closets and three extra rooms that were hidden by a sliding glass door, one room look liked it was a stectching room made for a designer to create her clothes. At that moment Maria knew this place was made for her and Randy agreed.

"Aw Maria, so lovely to see you." A little man came out of the back room.

"Oh My God" "Randy Orton...Maria why didn't you tell me you were dating the hunkalious Randy Orton" he said with a cocky look on his face

"Im so sorry Randy this is Chad my realitor and friend and Chad this is Randy Orton" she said standing in between the two men.

"Nice to meet you" Randy said extending his hand toward Chad

"Pleasure all mines" Chad said shaking Randy's hand

"Um Mr. Orton do you mind if I borrow Maria for a second" he said smiling at Randy as he gripped Maria's arm

"No you guys take your time" Randy said looking around.

"Ouch Chad, that hurts" Maria said rubbing the spot Chad had her arm locked in his hand.

"Tell me about it. You've been dating Randy Orton and why am I just finding out about this? All those times you were calling me talking about stupid locations and you couldn't find the time to tell me this!" "I am highly upset" Chad said looking at her.

"It's not like that okay, I've been very busy since I moved back home and we are just really good friends."

"Friends my ass...you are fucking him" Chad said smiling from ear to ear "And I want all the goods!"

"We are not...fucking" Maria said with disgusted edged in her voice. "We just really like each other, that's it."

"So you never thought about riding that big, amazing ride...and don't say NO because you would be lying if you do."

Maria didn't say anything as she looked outside one of the big windows.

"You can ignore me as long as you want but you know like I know theirs more between you two than just "liking" each other."

"So I love the space" Maria said despartely trying to change the subject.

"I'm glad I save it for you it had your name written all over it, and I couldn't stand to see some rich snoody bitch with it, and tell you what...If you make it official with Mr. Orton it's yours" he said smiling at her.

"Are you serious Chad..." Maria said with anger

"Maria this is a very popular space, I have people all over far and wide that wants to claim this property as their own, and all I'm asking you to do is something your heart wants to do anyways, your just too afraid...I can see it in your eyes. You want him...and trust me he damn sure wants you, I'm a man and I know these things."

Maria just looked at Chad

"Im not making any promises but I do like him a lot and whatever happens between us I'm just going to let it happen."

"That's all I want to hear" Chad said giving her a wink

"I'm closing the property off. It's your Maria" he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Chad...I love it" she gushed

Chad smiled "Maria it's great your following your dream, I'm very proud of you for that, but being successful and alone is misery, trust me. Give your heart what it desires." he said nudging her.

She nodded her head and returned back to Randy were she found him talking to a couple fans.

"So what's it going to be?" he said gripping her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm doing it...I'm taking it...all of it." she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck attaching her soft lips to his. Maria pulled away so she could look in Randy's ocean blue eyes..."Randy this has been one of the most amazing weeks I've expericence in my life and I have you to thank for that" "You asked me a couple of days ago do I ever think of you...of course I do...Randy that's all I do is think of you, I was just afraid of getting close to anyone...especially you of all people, the Lady Thriller of WWE...your repuation is kinda known for breaking hearts, but clearly thats just a story line" she said giving him a sweet smile "I'm tried of being afraid Randy, I want to be happy and i want to be happy with you, if you will have me that is." she said biting her lower lip between her teeth.

Randy tilted her head up so he could look in those sea green eyes he loved so much. "You have no idea how despartely I wanted to hear you say that" he said not taking his eyes off hers giving her a sweet smile. Randy felt like he was on top of the world at that very moment as he held Maria in his arms. He could feel the warmth from her body transfer to his, at that moment they were one. Randy couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy as his embrace got stronger around Maria.

"Aww...you guys are so cute!" Chad gushed as he watched the pair

Maria rested against Randy's chest as she turned her attention toward Chad.

"Actually you guys aren't cute...your sexy as hell" "You look like a Hollywood couple" he said clapping his hands together and batting his eyes.

"Chad..." Maria said giving him a face

"What Ria, I'm just stating the ovious"

Randy chuckled as he kissed the top of Maria's head.

Maria tilted her head up so she was looking at Randy. "I'm so sorry" she whispered

"For what, I'm digging Chad!"

The both laughed as they shared a sweet little kiss.

"Not trying to ruin a moment between you two, but I do have to run...Maria I will bring those papers and the keys to you in the morning so you can sign off on the building" he said as they followed him outside "And congratulations you two and Ria I know your going to kick some fashion ass" he said looking at his nails

"Thanks Chad for everything, and it was so good seeing you" she said releasing herself from Randy as she gave her long time friend a hug

"Okay, well I'm off" "It was a pleasure meeting you Randy, and take care of my Ria"

"Oh I plan on it" Randy said wrapping his arm around her waist

"That's what I want to hear, now you two get out of here and do something exciting" he said as he walked away

"You know Mr. Chad is right, we should celebrate"

"That sounds fun" Maria said beaming "Um Randy?"

"Yes"

"Is it okay if we take it slow."

"Babe we can do whatever you want, as long as I have you I don't care."

Maria turned around with a big smile on her face..."I kinda like you, you know that right" she questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Really, I'm kinda warming up to you too" Randy said with a smile and with a sudden motion he picked Maria up an tossed her on his back.

"Oh my God Randy, put me down" she laughed

"Um I don't think so babe...you better hold on" he said as they made their way down the busy streets of downtown

"Your going to drop me Randy" she laughed

"Babe your talking to the Legend Killer, one of the strongest guys in WWE...beside you weight like 15 pounds."

"Yeah yeah" she laughed

In a swift motion Randy flung Maria from over his back and into a bridal position, leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Told you that you were tiny" he laughed

"I'm not that little" she said with pouting lips

"No...your perfect" he said as he bend down to take her lips captive

"Mmm" was the last thing Maria said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her body into his.

Randy moaned against her lips as he placed her on the ground not letting his lips leave hers. She pushed her body deeper into Randy's. He was trying to control his erection, but damn it was a hard thing to do having the woman of your dreams lips all over you. Maria could feel their passion growing as he moved his lips down her jaw line. She loved the feel of his hard cock, it drove her crazy.

"Ah Randy" she moaned as he sucked on her neck

"Fuck Maria...I want you so bad baby, your driving me crazy." he groaned against her neck

"Baby, we have to stop...were in public and people are watching." she said out of breath

"Damn, I completely forgot where we were."

"I know." "Besides I have a meeting in an hour that I need to be heading to."

"Okay" he said placing a kiss on her nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body close to his. "I want to see you tonight...maybe dinner" he told her

"Okay"

"I'll be there to pick you up around 8:00" he said kissing her again

"Okay" she said as she gave him a final kiss "See you at 8" she said as walking away

Randy watched her leave which was slowly killing him. He has never been so hung up on a woman before and it's was really getting to him.

"Damn she's perfect" he said to himself as he watched her walk away

He could feel his mouth water again as he watched her disappear.

"And Tick Tack Toe again" Eve yelled "Damn babe you really suck at this"

"Aw whatever im just letting you win, so I can win later tonight after the show." John said with a sexy smirk

"Aw whatever John...you would say anything to justicfie you losing" "It's okay baby, you may suck at Tick Tack Toe but you are very good at something else." she said nibbling on his ear

"Mmmm...have you ever joined the mile high club"

"No, but i wouldn't mind being a member"

"How about I meet you in the bathroom and we can see if we can get you signed up." he said rubbing her inner thigh.

"Mmmm...maybe if you can beat me in one game"

John took his hand and eased it down Eve's shorts, fingering her sensitive core.

"Oh my God John!" she moaned as she rocked on his hand

"I think you want to re think that" he said pairing his first finger with another as he fingered her and rubbed he clit.

"Fuck baby, that feels good" she moaned as she tilted her head back

John pulled his fingers out of her shorts and sucked them into his mouth "Damn babe you taste good" John moaned "Please you know I'm going to lose if we play again, but I'm VERY HUNGRY" he said giving her his sexy gaze

Eve slowly stood up and made her way toward the bathroom where she was soon followed by John.

Maria stared in the mirror at her reflection. "Something's missing" she thought to herself.

The dress Maria wore was sure to send Randy over the edge. She wore a sexy black dress that stopped at her mid thigh and hugged her curvy body, and tied around her neck, her back was completely out, open for the world to see, she wore red lipstick with matching red 6 inch stiletto. She slowly ran her well mancuried fingers through her long red shiny locks. Her hair was in loose curls that fell toward her lower back. Maria was a supernatural beauty, something you would read about in a greek mhythical book. She had a interesting mix of innocence and provation something she loved about herself. Underneath her dress she wore a pair of sexy red lace boy shorts that revealed everything most panties would conceal. She wanted Randy to eat his heart out and the dress she was wearing was definetly going to do the trick, but honestly when it came to Maria she could be wearing a potatoe sack and make a man fall under her spell, she was just that beautiful. She bit her bottom lip playfully as she glanced at the clock to see it was now 7:30. Maria was so happy with her and Randy's new found relationship. He adored everything about her from the way she looked at herself in the mirror to the way the desire played across her beautiful face when she would look at him. Maria finished playing with her hair in the mirror when she heard her cell phone vibrate.

Text Message from Randy

I can't wait to see you beautiful.

A smile fell upon her face as she held her phone to her chest. "I can't wait to see you too" she said lightly to herself.

She was falling for Randy and their was no stopping it. She loved everything about him, from his cocky smile, to the way she felt in his strong embrace, she loved how she could drown in his ocean blue eyes. He was slowly fixing her and she didn't think he even realized it. He made her feel like the gorgeous woman she was, from the way he talked to her from the simple way he stared at her with a desire of passion. She was in a danger zone a zone she hasn't been in since Phil, she was letting her barriers down. She could feel her heart beating chasocially through her dress, she always got like that before she saw Randy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the car lights hitting the walls in her room. She slowly made her way to the window where she saw a Stretch Escalade limo parked outside on the curve. She looked at the clock and noticed it was now 7:40.

"This can't be Randy" she thought to herself. She was still holding her cell phone when it started vibrating again. She carefully looked down to see she had another text from Randy.

Text Message from Randy

I'm sorry but those last twenty minutes were killing me...I have to see you now Maria.

She bit her lip softly when she read his message. She looked outside again and noticed a man headed toward the door with a black suit on.

She eased her way downstairs grabbing her purse. She gave her makeup one last look before she opened the door for the gentleman outside.

"Miss Kanellis, it's a pleasure meeting you...I'm Michael and I will be your driver this evening" "Mr. Orton has instructed me to pick you up" Michael explained

"Okay" Maria said taking his hand

Michael led Maria to the limo opening the door for her and letting her settle in one of the coushy seats.

"Michael may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ms. Kanellis"

"May I ask where your taking me?"

"You can, but I have been instructed by Mr. Orton not to tell you...I'm

sorry Ms. Kanellis"

"It's okay"

Maria decided to get some answers, taking her cell phone out she sent a text to the one person who knew where she was headed.

Message From Maria

Randy, where do you have your driver taking me?

Message From Randy

You will know soon enough baby.

Message from Maria

Randy...please

Message From Randy

I'm sorry Maria. :-)

Message From Maria

Sure you are. lol

Message From Randy

lol...see you soon gorgeous

Maria place her cell phone back inside her purse..."Clearly he's not going to tell me" she said to herself

Maria closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax against the seat.

Maria slowly opened her eyes to find them parked outside of a beautiful mansion. Maria lightly shook her head to make sure she wasn't imaging things. Michael carefully put the limo in park and went to Maria's side of the car to open her door.

Randy watched Maria from his balcony. He was speechless beyond words. He could feel his hands starting to sweat as he watch her make her way to the front door.

"My God, she's an angel" he thought to himself.

Randy could feel the saliva rushing to his mouth as he watched her. She was beyond beautiful, their were no words that could define Maria's beauty in his eyes.

Randy continued to take in the sight of her. Damn she was killing him. She was so damn gorgeous with her large green dreamy eyes taking in her surroundings. Her thick, full, pouting pink lips which any man would carve to have roaming all over their body. He just wanted to devour her. Her flawless smoothe porcilain skin drove Randy wild. He would do anything to have her on top of him riding his big dick in a moment of passion. Her long, silky, curly, fiery red hair hung loosly around her perfect face. It was like an artist asked him how his dream girl would look, and out of the kindness of his heart he created Maria just for him.

"Damn her legs are heaven " as he watched her walk closer to his front door.

The sexy dress she wore left little to the imagination, which Randy's lower region was very thankful for.

"Why is she doing this to me" he thought.

He decided to give his aching cock a gentle rub.

"Orton you have to calm the fuck down." Randy told himself

The longer he looked at her the harder his dick got. Her hourglass torso complemented her hips and ass perfecly.

"Shit, she's gonna make me nut and she hasn't even touched me!" he said to himself.

Maria saw a note posted on the front door that had her name printed on the front in red ink. She removed the note from the door and begin reading it.

Dear Maria,

I can't wait until my eyes are able to feast upon your beauty. The front door is open my love, just make your way down the hallway where at the end you will come in to a stairwell...go up the stairwell and once you reach the top you will see 9 rooms. Go through the door that is directly in front of the stairwell.

I'll be waiting for you gorgeous

Yours Truly, Randy

Maria held the note close to her heart as a smile made it's way across her face. She slowly opened the double glass doors as she entered Randy's mansion in complete aww.

"Oh My God" she said to herself

The inside of Randy's home looked like a modern day palace. The color scheme brought a sense of elegance to his bachelor pad as the champagne, beige, browns and black all blend together to off set Randy's sense of style. White and red rose petals decorated Randy's home. It was utterly beautiful as she admired the paintings mounted on the walls surrounding her.

"Never would have took him for one who dazzled in art." as she took notice of a picture of Mona Lisa he had hanging above his fire place.

"He must hired an interior decorator" she thought out loud

Words could hardly explain the millions of emotions exploring Maria's body.

Maria made her way down the dim lite hallway with the white and red rose petals leading the way, and up the stairs eyeing the door her prince charming was supposely standing behind. Her heart was beating rapidly as her nerves exceeded beyond her expectation.

"Breathe Maria...just breathe" she recited to herself before opening the door in front of her.

Maria was beyond amazed as her eyes fell upon a gorgeous champange and black room that was filled with little white romantic candles. She admired the soft colors and beautiful cherry oak furniture father clock along with an extravagant king size bed that rested in the middle of the room and a matching odman, it reminded her of home in California. As beautiful as the room was it was missing one very important feature, a 6'4 gorgeous blue eyed hunk that she has grown to adore.

"Randy" she lightly called out. When she didn't receive an answer she decided to send a text

Message From Maria

Randy im in a room with beautiful white candles everywhere and a bed...you weren't thinking about taking advantage of me were you lol.

She laughed lightly as she did another suvey of the room..."Candles everywhere and a huge bed, lights off...was he?"

Message From Randy

lol. Of course not! I'm here baby. If you walk past the bed in the middle of the floor you will see some beige drapes hanging against a wall, if you move those drapes to the side you will be standing in front of a pair of sliding doors...I'm on the other side of those door.

Maria leisurely pushed the sliding doors aside to find Randy standing their with his attention facing over his balcony. He was covered in a sexy black long sleeve button down dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants . She let her eyes drink him in..."My God, this man is unreal"

Chills penetrated Maria's body as her big green eyes met Randy's ocean blues.

"Maria you look stunning gorgeous" he said taking her hand in his an placing a tender kiss on it.

"Thank you...you look mighty handsome yourself" she said softly biting her bottom lip

"I have a special night planned for us" he said leading her unto a beautiful stoned balcony covered in red roses with a candle lite dinner awaiting them. The sound of soft jazz filled the air.

Maria was out done. Never in her life has she seen something so beauiful and romantic.

"Oh my God...Randy" Maria said wide eyed

Randy slowly wrapped his arms around Maria's slim waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Randy...I don't know what to say"

Randy slowly spinned her around so she was facing him, his gaze was making her body burn with desire. "I know what to say" Randy said not taking his eyes off of her

"Your all I want Maria" "I want to make you happy" he said staring into her green eyes

"You do make me happy Randy"

"I do" he said with a light smirk

"Yes"

"Good, I prepare a meal for us" he said placing a tender kiss on her lips

"Well your just full of surprises, by the way I love your home" she said softly

"I'm glad you like it" placing a kiss on her forehead Randy led Maria to the table he had prepared for her.

"Are you always like this" Maria asked scanning Randy's face

"Like what"

"So romantic and charming"

Randy took a deep breath as he moved closer to Maria, he could smell her intoxicating perfume invade his nostrals. "I haven't been this way with a woman in a long time Maria" he softly said cupping her face in his large hands. "But you do something to me that i can't explain, I want to be the best man I can be for you Maria...you deserve nothing but the best"

With that he placed a loving kiss on Maria's soft lips. Randy encircled his arms around her waist drawing her body closer to his. "Is that okay...if i romance you" he asked nestling his forehead against hers.

"It's fine by me" she said gazing into his ocean blue eyes

"Good" he said lifting Maria off her feet

"Randy your going to drop me" she giggled as he made his way with her over to the balcony

"Your throwing me over the ledge?" she asked giving him a questionable look

Randy slowly sat Maria on the ledge of the balcony and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Of course not" he said resting his head in her lap

"I can stay like this forever with you Maria." he said kissing her thigh

"Me too" she cooed as she ran her fingers through Randy's short black hair

"Promise me Maria...promise me you won't hurt me" Randy said searching Maria's green eyes. She could see the pain, hurt, love, longing, and desperation in his blue eyes.

"I promise Randy" she said in a low soft voice as her thumb massaged Randy's cheek.

Randy slowly picked Maria up sliding her body against his. He held her tight in his embrace and stared into her green eyes.

"Maria" he said lightly still gazing into her eyes

Maria could see the hurt Randy was trying to desperately mask. Seeing the pain in his sad blue eyes broke her heart.

"Randy, whats wrong" as a state of worry framed her face

"Something happen...earlier today"

Maria took Randy's face in her hands. "Randy whatever happen earlier, it's gonna be okay...I'm here"

"I wish that were true Maria"

"What happen baby"

"My ex showed up to tell me that my brother was in a car accident, and...and he's been in a coma for two days"

"Oh my God...Randy" "Im so sorry!" she said pulling him into her tight embrace.

"Is their anything I can do for you?" she asked her eyes longing to take him far away from the pain and hurt he was feeling.

"Your doing it" he lightly whispered as he held onto her for dear life

"Wait? But how does your ex know about your brother's accident before you did?"

"She's...dating...him" he uttered slowly

"What?" she looked at him with pure shock edging her face

"She's dating him" he said angerly "I walked in on them one day having sex in my house." Randy's eyes were fixed on Maria's face "She was pretty much cheating on me the whole time I was away on the road."

"Sam..."

"Yeah" he said looking at her

"Eve told me a little about her"

"What did she tell you" Randy questioned

"Well" Maria said looking down "She said Sam was the only woman you ever loved, and that you guys were together for a long time and you were planning on proposing to her but you didn't, she never told me why though."

"That was the night I walked in on her with my brother...I never loved a woman since...but I can tell thats changing." he said studing her.

"Randy I'm so sorry you had to experience that" she said sadly as she buried her face in his chest"

"So are you going to see your brother?"

"I want too...he's my brother, but it's hard...you know" Randy said holding her close

"I know" she said in a whisper

"Are you hungry" Randy asked shly

Maria gazed into Randy's eyes with longing and desire to take him away from the painful world that scar him "I'm not hungry"

Randy looked at Maria confused by her response until suddenly she attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. She pushed her slinder frame into Randy's muscular body. He instantly wrapped his strong arms around her small waist as their tongues dance together feverishly. She moaned softly in his mouth as his hands cupped her nice round ass. She slowly ran her hands over his hard chest causing him to lose all his senses. She slowly broke their kiss.

"Randy, I love being with you...and I'm so sorry she took your love and kindness for granted." she said laying her head against his chest.

Randy slowly stroked her hair as he stared out into space. "It's life I guess, she just wasn't meant for me...but I'm kinda glad everything happened the way it did." he said looking into her eyes, piercing her with his blue eyes.

"Why"

"Because, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now" "Maria this has been one of the most amazing weeks I've ever had in my life, nothing can compare to the feelings I have when I'm with you and I wouldn't trade any of the heartache, pain, sorrow, and hurt I've experienced because it brought me to this moment with you."

"Randy..." Maria said lightly. It felt as if she couldn't breathe everytime she looked into his loving eyes, his words mesmerized her soul like none other, his touch sent a ignited fire through her entire body, his sweet and passionate kisses took over her mind and heart with one swift motion.

"So if were not eating, what do you suppose we do" he asked with a smirk

Maria leisurely wrapped her arms around Randy's waist pulling him closer to her. "We can...relax" she said with a sweet little smile.

"Relax, huh"

Gazing down at her Randy could see forever in her eyes. He slowly nestled his nose against hers. "That sounds perfect"

"Great" she softly whispered

Randy took her hand in his and led her down the stairwell back into the front entrance of his home where he lit a match to start the fireplace.

He gripped her waist as they cuddled in front of the fireplace and talked about their hopes and dreams, shared laughs and past time regrets. Soon the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours. The warmth of the fire soon sent Maria into a silent slumber in Randy's arms. He looked down into her angelic face and wondered if she was dreaming of him like the many nights he's dreamt of her. He carefully pick Maria up bridal style and carried her upstair into his room and gentle placed her on his bed adjusting the covers over her sleeping frame. He gazed at his sleeping beauty moving a out of place strand of hair from her face.

"Your so amazing Maria...please don't hurt me" he whispered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Randy quietly exited his room and went back downstairs where he let his body collaspe on his comfortable couch. He stared up at his ceiling letting the millions of thoughts rage his mind about his brother, Sam, and mostly Maria. This woman has came in and changed his life in a matter of days and it has all been for the better, if it wasn't so soon he would have sworn he was in love. A lazy smile crept aross his face before he drifted off to sleep letting the thoughts of the beautiful angel upstairs over power him.

The sun was just setting in the clear blue sky as dawn arose, when Randy was awaken by a beautiful thought. "Maria is upstairs sleeping in MY bed" he said to himself as a huge smile crept across his face.

Randy slowly opened the door to his room to find Maria still in the same position she was in from last night. A light smile was on her sleeping face as she snuggled under the covers.

"God even when she sleeps she looks perfect" Randy silently said

Randy was brought out of his day dream by the sound of the doorbell. He quietly exited his room closing the door behind him. The doorbell sounded off again.

"Oh my God man I'm coming" he said as he made his way to the door.

"Well well well, if it isn't the prodigal son" Randy said with a chuckle

"Shut your ass up and give your big cousin a hug" Dave said grabbing Randy by the arm embracing him in a bear hug.

"Damn Dave, your gonna break my back...unless your trying to do a sneak attack Batista Bomb on me." Randy laughed

"Of course not" Dave said entering Randy's home

"So what brings you by, I thought your vacation wasn't until four weeks?"

"Well it was, that was before Kevin's condition got worse" "Now Randy I know what he did was wrong and low down and dirty but he's your brother and their saying his condition has gotten worse...I'm actually on my way to Washington when I leave here and you know your mom, my aunt is going to ask about you."

"I know" Randy said looking down "How bad is he"

"Randy it's really bad...their giving him a couple of weeks" Dave said sadly

"Before...before he dies?"

"Yeah..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely guys and gals! I just want to thank you for all your support and comments...Im gonna be honest here, I was really thinking about abandoning the story. I was running out of ideas and I was lost for a moment, but then I thought about all the AMAZING stories I read on fanfiction that had the perfect settings and the perfect plots, and the sexy characters and right when im completely hooked they STOP WRITING! Leaving me wanting more when I know it was the end, leaving me to draw my own conclusion, WHICH I HATE lol. So yes it may take me a minute to update, but NO I will not stop writing until my story has a ending a conclusion. And guys I have so many extremely crazy ideas, this story is going to go in all sorts of directions...Soooooo please my angels bare with me and all ideas are welcome. Thank you thank you so much for reading and commenting and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story.

Chapter 7

"I...I don't understand, I thought it was a minor coma he was in, and NOW their saying he only have a couple of weeks to live!" Randy said in rage

"Randy thees type of situations change all the time, he lost a lot of blood which caused his liver to fail" Dave said wrapping his arms around him.

"I just don't understand" Randy said as a couple of tears escaped his crystal blue eyes.

Maria slowly opened her eyes to find herself snuggled against Randy's soft covers. The sun framed her face perfectly as she let the silence carry her away. She coudn't believe how fast everything was happening and how much he meant to her. The thought of him hurting pained her deeply. She was instantly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of talking voices.

She climbed out of Randy's king size bed walking lightly across the floor towards the door, where she carefully walked to the edge of the stair well. Maria let her eyes scan the figures down stairs talking. She quietly set on the top of the stairs and watched below.

"Oh my God...Dave, Batista is in Randy's home? " she said to herself.

She decided to move down two of the stairs to get a closer look, when she noticed the tears streaming from Randy's baby blue eyes. Seeing Randy in that state broke her heart and suddenly she felt tears forming in her own green eyes.

"This can't be happening" Randy yelled as he threw a punch at the wall "My brother can't be dying, he just can't" he said as his voice was drowned out by his tears.

"Im sorry Rand" Dave said as he embraced Randy tightly

Over all Randy and his brother had a pretty good relationship before he caught Kevin with his girlfriend. They use to have an unbreakable bond, if you had a problem with Randy you had a problem with Kevin and it was just that simple. Kevin taught Randy how to be the playboy that WWE know and love. Flashing back Randy remember one year when he was 10 and Kevin was 14 their family went on a vacation to Miami, Florida to visit their grand parents for the summer and Randy decided he was tall enough to reach their grandmother's antique crystal bowl, when he trip off the chair he was standing on and the bowl went crashing to the floor, his brother told his grandmother he was the one who broke the bowl so Randy wouldn't get in trouble. Kevin always had Randy's back no matter what the situation was, but the day he walked in on his brother fucking the love of his life he distance himself from him and Sam. Now everything is changing especially since his only brother is laying up in a hospital bed with IV's pumping medicine into his veins.

Maria went back into Randy's room quietly closing the door. She lazily let her back rest up against the door where her tears started to fall rapidly. The thought that he was in so much pain was breaking her down deeply. She crawled back into Randy's bed and allowed her tears to over take her.

"Randy, I'm going to leave so you can be alone" Dave said as he headed for the door. "If you need anything...call me"

Randy didn't respond...he just nodded as he took a seat on his couch and tried to process everything he just heard. He felt like his world was rising and crashing all at once. He buried his head in his hands and sat in his den in silence. He felt like half of him was in Heaven with Maria and the other half of him was in Hell trying to desperately escape from this deep, dark pain he was feeling. In the mist of his thoughts he felt a pair of small hands making a circular rotation on his back massaging him. Through misty eyes Randy looked up to see Maria sitting next to him with a look of sorrow edging her pretty face met with flowing tears.

"Maria...what's wrong" he asked running his fingers through her long shiny red hair gazing into her eyes.

"I...I just wish I could take you away from all of this, and it hurts me to see you in so much pain"

A small smile edged Randy's face. Never in his life had he experience such love from a woman. This lady was crying because of the pain he was going through. Randy always knew Maria was special but looking in her eyes he truly believe she was his. She was the woman for him in every way shape and form. He loved her and their was no way of denying it.

"Come here" he said as he pulled Maria into his embrace "Thank you for being concern Ria, but the only tears I want to see in those green eyes are happy tears, got that" he told her as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I can't help it Randy...I hate seeing you like this" she said looking into his crystal blue eyes wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

"Your amazing Maria, you know that" Randy said cupping her face in his large hands. "You make me so happy, just you being here is healing me"

"Good, that makes me happy" she said as she place sweet kisses on the nape of his neck.

A sweet smile played across her face. "I'm sorry about last night"

"What do you mean?" "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I completely invaded your space."

He eyed her as she looked down toward the floor. Randy slowly cupped Maria's face in his incredibly large hands.

"Look at me Maria" Randy said with a serious tone.

"Last night, knowing you were here...asleep in my bed...In my home, had me sleeping with a smile on my face."

"Knowing that I was going to wake up to your beautiful face made this day worth waiting for." he said as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"Eve told me that you are totally against females spending the night after you...sleep with them."

Maria searched Randy's blue eyes hoping to find the answer to the next question she was going to ask.

"Randy we didn't even have sex and I completely took over your bed and made myself comfortable in your home"

"Maria your not like every other girl to me, your so special and amazing. And the fact that I was able to wake up to you being here made my world much better...I wanted you here and P.S. " he said running his finger over her bottom lip "Sex is not my main focus when it comes to you Maria" Randy told her with a sly smile edging his face.

Hearing those words come out of Randy's mouth made her heart melt.

Maria buried her face in the nape of Randy's neck. "Your so amazing Randy"

"Yeah?" he said with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face. "Well maybe we can be amazing together" he said dreamily as he held her closely to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head into his chest.

"I kinda over heard your conversation with THE ANIMAL this morning" she said looking up at him.

"You did, did you"

"I never would have thought you and Dave was so close."

Looking down into Maria's green eyes a small smile appear beyond his face. "He's actually my cousin"

"Seriously!" "well that's something new"

Her arms tighten around his waist. "When are you planning on vistiting him...you brother?"

He placed a small kiss on Maria's nose. "I'm thinking about going Friday...I really don't want to go by myself, my family can be a bit much." he chuckled.

Maria positioned herself so she was staring directly in Randy's eyes. She took Randy's hands in hers. "Well if you want me to I wouldn't mind going with you to see him."

"You would do that" he said looking at her in shock.

"Yeah, if you want me to"

"Awe Maria, that would be perfect...but i couldn't put you throught that" "My family is pretty strange"

"Randy, your talking to a girl who's father took her to prom because he said _he did not want me alone with a boy_...mind you I was 17."

Randy's eyes grew to the size of two blue quaters "Your joking right"

"I wish" she laughed

"Wow... I must admit my parents have pulled some insane stunts over the years, but nothing trumps that" he laughed hysterically

"You find that funny" Maria said crossing her arms as she stared at Randy with an arched eyebrow raised at him.

Randy placed his hands up in defense while trying to whole back his laugther "Your right...im sorry, that must have been tragic for you" he said trying to hide the smirk that was desperately trying to invade his face

"Im so glad you find my pain funny" she said with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Im sorry Ria, but you have to admit it's pretty funny" he said breaking out into laughter again

"I mean Ria i can actually picture it, you showing up at prom with some big fluffy dress on with your dad on your arm" he said laughing harder

Maria narrowed her eyes in his direction "Oh really...do you know what i find funny"

"What" he said not able to catch his breath

"THIS" she said as she climbed on Randy's lap and started tickling him all over

"Ria...please stop...aw man Ria...okay okay im sorry" Randy said in between laughs

"Are you going to stop laughing at me?"

"Yes...okay yes im am"

"I don't believe you" she said tickling him harder

"Im serious, i promise...please stop"

"Okay" she said as she started to reframe from her tickle attacks

Maria wore a small smile of victory, that was until she noticed the evil smirk lingering on his face.

"Randy...why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned as she slowly started to try to remove herself from his lap, but she couldn't move because he had his hands encircled around her lower back.

She tried to wiggle herself loose but that was impossible, Randy's grip was dead bolted around her and his stare was very similar to that wicked stare he gives his opponent right before he performs his signature that decimates his rivals.

"Randy...your starting to scare me" she said in a low timid voice

"Is that right" he exclaimed as that edgy smirk if his played across his face.

"You know Maria...you should never test me." "Most people who tested me aren't around to talk about it" he said with his deadly stare.

Randy would never do anything to hurt Maria, but the expression on her face was priceless and it took everything in his power to not blow his cover and burst into laughter.

Maria's breathing became irregular while her heart beat started going on a rampage. Her eyes were filled with utter fear.

"Okay Randy...I'm sorry, so can you please release your dead grip on me.

Randy looked Maria deep into her eyes. Suddenly he pulled her closer into his lap.

"Do you know what I do to people who test me Maria" Randy said to her with his words dripping of pure evil.

Maria didn't say anything, she just stared at him with pleading eyes.

"THIS" Randy yelled as he picked Maria up and playfully tossed her on his couch and started tickling her uncontrollably.

"Oh my God...Randy please." she laughed

"That's it gorgeous, beg for me to stop" he chuckled as he continued tickling her.

"Randy please I beg you" she laughed

"What's the magic phrase"

"Magic phrase?" she questioned

"Yep, theirs only one I'll stop with my tickle fury and thats if you say the magic words"

"But I don't know the magic words"

"Well Ms. Kanellis thats too bad for you, because I can go on all night"

"God, Randy your killing me" she laughed

Randy's tall frame was towering over Maria as he watched her squirm and laugh under him. His large hands continued traveling up and down her body with a tickling motion.

"Alright, alright, alright...I know the magic words" Maria yelled

"Oh really" Randy ceased his attack long enough to hear her response.

His body was still towering over her. She could feel his warmth radiating from his strong muscular figure while his arms was caged around her as he stared down into her beautiful face.

"Whats the magic words" he said lightly as he looked into her green eyes

Maria tried to position herself directly under the Legend Killer. She slowly ran her hands up and down his muscular arms until her hands were circled around Randy's neck. He lowered his head closer to hers, their lips were only inches away from each other.

"The magic words is...I want to go to Washington with you to visit your brother" she said staring up at him.

Randy ran his hands through Maria's long shiny hair. "How did I get so lucky"

"It helps that your hot Mr. Orton"

"Oh really, so thats all I have to be is hot?" he whispered against her lips

"It definitely helps" Maria swallowed thickly

Randy slowly bent his head down to hers as his lips brushed lightly over her lips. Randy deepened their kiss, his mouth opening over hers. He forcefully ran his fingers through her hair bringing her closer to him. Randy slowly made his lips down Maria's smooth neck.

"Randy" she mumbled

"I love when you say my name," he panted in her ear.

Maria ran her hands under Randy's shirt, feeling every muscle in his strong abs as he continued to pleasure her neck with his talented tongue. Her hands traveled to his sexy pecks around to his strong muscular back as she pushed her body into his allowing them to crash into each other.

Their passionate moment was interrupted by the sound of Randy's door bell.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath

"Just as well, I have to be going anyways." "My mom is flying down from New York to look at the space I bought for the store"

"So you guys are having a girl's day?"

"Not hardly...me and my mom aren't really that close, we never were"

Randy noticed the sad look in her green eyes as she gazed into space.

"But were suppose to be having dinner at _The Ritz_ later to discuss the market brand for the company and the new fall line I've been working on"

"Randy you should come by if your not busy"

"As lovely as your mom sound doll face, I think this should be a private dinner...I mean you guys are discussing the company and everything, I would just be in the way"

"Randy you could never be in the way"

"I'll think about it"

"Will you please think about it"

"Yes babe I will"

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

"Damn! I forgot about the door" "Babe I really have to go pay the water bill if you know what I mean" as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips

"Do you want me to get the door?"

"Yes baby that would be great." he said as he disappeared into the dark hallway

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong!

"I'm coming" Maria yelled from the opposing side of the door

She quickly open the door to find herself staring into the face of a gorgeous blond head bombshell.

Maria's face was edged with confusion. "Hello"

"Who are you?" the blond asked with malice dripping from her voice

The blond stared Maria up and down with attitude in every movement she made.

Deep down Maria wanted to slap the living shit out of this bitch standing there questioning her, but she decided to be the sweet woman everyone knows and loves and not to show her feisty side just yet.

Placing a fake smile on her face she answered the blue eyed blond glaring at her. "I'm Maria" "I'm a friend of Randy's" she answered firmly

"Well well, your the "M" he spoke of on the radio show. "Your the bitch that took him away from me!"

"First off, watch where your stepping little girl, your threading on thin ice" "Second of all he made a choice to be with me, I didn't take him from anyone...evidently he didn't want to be with you, because if he did...that's where he would be...you can leave now"

And with that Maria slammed the door in the blond's face.

Maria took a deep breath and tried to calm down "Who in the hell does she think she is" she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly their was a loud banging on the door. Maria rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch.

"She must be out her damn mind to think im opening the door for her."

**BANG BANG BANG**..."Open the door tramp, my fist wants to have a meeting with your face"

It was taking everything in Maria's power not to open the door and kick her bony ass, but out of respect of the man she is growing to love she decided to act civil and act like a lady should.

"Who's is that" Randy asked as he made his way to the door

"Your girlfriend" Maria said with sarcasm lacing her voice "She wants to kick my ass"

"What?" Randy's face was edged with anger at Maria's words

Randy swung the door open with rage to find a very anger Kayla standing on the other side.

"Kayla what are you doing here?" his voice seeped with anger

Kayla pushed her way passed Randy..."Who is this...SLUT you've chose over me Randy?" Kayla yelled pointing at Maria

"Who are you calling a slut" Maria shouted as she spring up from Randy's couch

"KAYLA!" "Watch your mouth!" "Your not going to come in my house disrespecting my girl" "You can get your ass out of here with that attitude." Randy fumed as he made his way over to Maria.

"Oh I get it, I'm just the girl you fuck whenever your horny and she's the one that you give your heart to, oh wait I almost forgot...Randy Orton doesn't believe in love...that is what you told me, right Randy" "So i must ask Randy, what is she for if you don't believe in love?"

Kayla was enjoying the expression on Maria's face...it was priceless seeing how upset she was.

"Randy is that true?" Maria question him staring deep into his eyes "Are you still sleeping with her?"

"I use to sleep with her, but Maria that was before I met you" Randy ran his hand through Maria's hair making her look at him "Baby your the only woman I care about, she means nothing to me, Maria please you have to believe me"

Maria looked down at the floor, she didn't want Randy or the blond to see the tears fall from out her eyes.

Randy held Maria's head back up to see the tears in her beautiful green eyes

"Baby please don't cry" Randy said as he wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Kayla it's time for you to leave" Randy said as he took Kayla's arm in a tight grip and through her out of his house

"So that's it Randy...you never cared about me?" Kayla questioned with tears running down her face.

"NO...you were the slut Kayla, now get the fuck out my house" and with that he slammed the door in her face.

Randy turned around to find Maria gathering her belongings.

"Maria where are you going" Randy said blocking the door

"I'm leaving Randy" she said firmly

"No...No Maria please lets talk about this" Randy pleaded

"What is there to talk about Randy...your a womanizer" she cried out "And do you know the worst part, I almost believed you...I almost thought that you were a good guy, but I guess I was wrong"

"Maria please, you have to believe me...I would never hurt you"

"Randy please move so I can leave"

"Maria you didn't drive here, I can take you to Eve's house and maybe we can discuss this in the car"

"That's fine I'll walk" she said not looking at him

"Hell no, theirs no way your walking Maria"

"Randy please..."

"NO MARIA! And thats final!"

Randy gripped Maria's waist and pulled her down on the couch next to him.

"I know I should have told you about her Maria, but I didn't want to ruin what we have"

"What do we have Randy, nothing but lies" Maria said looking at him

"Baby don't say that" "Look at me Maria" Randy said seriously

Maria gazed at Randy where she saw nothing but honestly and love in his eyes..."You want to know the truth, fine I'll tell you...if thats what I have to do to keep you"

"I've been sleeping with Kayla for three months on and off, she wanted to be in a relationship but she wasn't the type of girl I wanted to be with on a long term bases...I never really cared about her, I hate saying this but she was just a meanless fuck to me."

"So what am I Randy?"

"Your the girl that took my breath away the moment I met you, your the girl I think about constantly, your the girl I can't get off my mind no matter how hard I try, your the girl that laughter feels my heart and soul, your the girl I want to be with Maria, not Kayla or anyone else."

A small smile made it's way to Maria's lips where Randy place a small kiss.

"So you really like me?"

"Baby, im way pass liking you." Randy smiled as he pulled her into a sexy kiss.

Maria allowed herself to melt under Randy's touch. Damn this man had all her cards figured out and she could honestly care less.

Randy slowly pulled away from Maria staring deeply into her eyes.

"Well today was an interesting chain of events" Maria said giving Randy a smirk.

"Yeah, it was a good thing I threw her out...I was kinda scared for her." Randy said returning Maria's smirk

"Why?"

"Because the way you were looking at her, I was afraid you were going to kill her" he chuckled

"Yeah yeah" she chuckled as she lighty placed her head against his chest

"Randy I really have to go, my mom will be here in two hours"

"Okay"

Randy slowly removed himself from the couch leading the way toward the door.

There car ride to Eve's house was very peaceful, silent but peaceful. Randy and Maria caught each others gazes from time to time leaving them with warm smiles.

"Maria...again im sorry about earlier" Randy said not taking his eyes off the road.

Maria slowly placed her hand over Randy's free hand, giving him a sweet smile.

As they pulled up the first thing Maria noticed was Eve's car was there.

"I thought Eve and John went back on the road last week" Maria questioned looking at Randy.

"I did too, I know John left for sure"

"Well handsome I better get going, I have to meet Mommy Dearest"

Randy laughed at Maria's comment " Okay gorgeous I guess I'll see you later"

"Yes you will if you come to dinner tonight at _The Ritz_ around 8ish"

"As great as that sounds, I might have to pass"

"Okayyyyyy..." Maria exited Randy's car with a pair of sad pouting lips

"Baby, please don't do that"

"Do what" she commented with her pouting lips

"That" Randy made his way over to Maria and place a sweet kiss on her pouting lips.

"I might see you tonight gorgeous"

"Might" she question with a raise of her eyebrow

"Might" Randy gripped Maria's waist and pulled her into a loving kiss making her knees buckle.

"I better get going...I have to book a hotel by Thursday, which is only two days away."

"Okay, bye Randy"

"Bye baby...Oh and Ria"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for coming with me"

"No problem, I'm more than happy to join you"

Maria watched as Randy pilled away. "God he's amazing" she said to herself.

Maria entered Eve's house closing her eyes and resting her back against the door.

"Well well it's about damn time you showed up"

Maria open her eyes to find a face she missed dearly a face she loved and a face that was always a dear friend to her.

"MICKIE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone I'm back with chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy and may i just say I am totally in love with the GOO GOO DOLLS...90s baby here. So here we go, hope you amazing people enjoy...tell others who love Maria and Randy together about my story! And please review and comment throw your wonderful ideas my way as well, and I've decided Maria will go on tour with Randy. And guess what! Are you guessing? lol... Well im going to tell you I've started another story with Maria and Randy but I WILL NOT release it until im finish with this one, it's **SOOO SEXY **and im so excited about it, but thats my way of knowing i am going to finish this story. LOVE YOU GUYS A BUNCH and I will stop talking now. ENJOY! Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 8

Maria stood there in shock as she stared at Mickie.

"Micks! What are you doing here?" Maria said with a bright smile on her face.

"I should be asking you the same question Miss. Big Time Fashion Designer. You don't call anybody...no text...not even so much as an email, I thought we were better than that Maria." Mickie said with a crooked smile.

"Oh my God Mickie we are! You know your one of my dearest friends" Maria exclaim with an innocent look on her face.

"That look may work for Randy, but it has no power here. I'm hurt Maria!" Mickie said concealing her laughter

"Mickie I'm sorry, you know how it is traveling all the time...I guess I got caught in the rip tide that took over my life."

"Yeah yeah...but do you know the worst part Maria?"

Maria was half afraid to hear Mickie's answer, especially since she's already has been comdemn for being a horrible friend.

"What?"

"You haven't even hugged me yet!" Mickie stood with her arms folded

Maria ran over to Mickie and embraced her in a tight bear hug

"I LOVE YOU MICKS! And I've missed you so!" she said squeezing the life out of her.

"God Maria your gonna break my bones" Mickie laughed

"Well I'm making up for all the hugs I missed over the years"

"I see" Mickie laughed "Maybe I should talk to Vince Mcmahon about making you a diva, we could really use that bear hug in the ring"

"Being a diva is not really my thing" Maria said releasing Mickie James

"Oh but it is Maria, you already have the look and evidently you could have some of the in ring skills...and you could be with Randy all the time" Mickie said smiling from ear to ear.

"How do you know about me and Randy?"

"Well it does help that I have eyes...Wasn't that him who just dropped you off?" Mickie question

"Yeah it was"

"And Eve kinda filled me in" Mickie smiled

"Where is Eve? I saw her car outside when we were pulling up"

"Oh, she's not here...she told me i could drive her car home from the airport instead of it sitting there until she come back into town."

"Oh, well that makes sense" Maria giggled

"Im so happy your in town Mickie!" "How long will you be here?"

"For two weeks...me and Randy leaves on the same day"

"Oh..." Maria said with a sad look edging her face

"You should totally come on tour with us"

"I don't know Mickie, i mean Randy hasn't said anything about it and besides i have the store."

"Come on Maria" Mickie said taking a seat at Eve's kitchen table "Trust me if you mentioned it to Randy he would be down, besides your gonna need to be there to beat all those females off of him." Mickie laughed

"Randy's the type that loves his space Mickie"

"True...but with you it's a totally different situation, trust me Randy talks to John who talks to Eve who talks to me...Randy is insanely crazy over you Maria" "To be honest no one has ever seen him like this before, so blissed out with his head in the clouds...John even caught him singing that love song by Teddy Geiger "Confidence" not to long ago after he met you, and Randy doesn't sing"

"Really?"

"Yes, just think about it Maria...it's an amazing experience and theirs this new diva named Maryse and well lets just say she has her eyes set on the Legend Killer. I don't know if you watch WWE on Monday nights but two months ago on the show she called Randy down to the ring and gave him a very explicit lap dance and it was totally off script, she has striped in front of him...One time he walked into his dressing room to find her there in nothing but her bra nd panties laying on his couch."

"Yeah I remember Eve talking about that." "Do you think he has ever slept with her?"

"I don't think so, but i really wouldn't be surprise...I mean she beautiful and she's literally throwing herself at him and I mean he's single so I wouldn't put it pass him."

"Yeah...he's single" Maria repeated

"I mean he's obviously crazy about you Maria and why wouldn't he be, but lets be honest Randy is gorgeous and women all over claims their IN LOVE with him and would do anything to have him, he's just one of those guys Maria, _yummy...delicious...hot...sexy...dangerous...a bad boy._" "Oh im sorry, I almost forgot where I was" Mickie said dreamily

"Yeah" Maria said raising an eyebrow toward her

"I'm just saying Maria...think of it like this, Randy is the new hot guy on campus and all the girls want to be with him and would do anything to be his." Mickie said with a sweet little smile

"Mickie! Thats not helping!" Maria said with her voice edged with worry

"Well girly, you know what you have to do...that is if you really like him." Mickie said giving Maria a pat on the back.

Maria took a seat at Eve's table and buried her hands in her red hair, not knowing what to do about her store and most importantly her and Randy. She didn't even want to think about him cheating or leaving her, it would destroy her. Maria was instantly pulled out of her thoughts by Mickie's voice.

"Well love, I better get going...I have a million of articles of clothing to unpack and I'm really tired"

"Okay...yeah" Maria said looking up at her in a daze.

"I'll call you when I'm finished with everything...maybe we can go to the Pier and hangout...or we could have dinner." Mickie called back to her.

"That woud be wonderful, but I'm meeting my mom later for dinner to discuss the clothing line and the new store location."

"Your mom is in town?" Mickie said with a look of horror

"Not yet...she will be in an hour an thirty minutes, she's flying in from New York.

"Great, I'm glad you told me...now I can stay clear of the water."

"Why do you guys do that?"

"Do what Maria? Your mom is a bitch and you know it." Mickie said giving Maria a stern look.

"I know she's a little rough around the edges, but she's not as bad as you guys make her out to be" Maria said looking at Mickie

"Yeah...bad is an understatement" Mickie said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Whatever" Maria spat back at her

"Fine...Do you remember the begining of our senior year in high school when we had that gymnastic tournment in Texas? You were co captian of the team you came up with the routine and everything...thats all you talked about all summer Maria, and do you remember your mother's reason for not going?"

"Mickie stop!"

"No! I'm not gonna stop, you need to remember this and see your mom for who she truly is." "She said It wasn't important enough for her to go to, and she had better things to do" Mickie said gazing at her friend.

"Or do you remember when she missed your graduation because she said she was having plastic surgy done on that day and the only day she could reschedule was her spa day which she damn sure wasn't giving up" Mickie questioned her.

"Your a real bitch Mickie!" Maria said in a low voice as she swallowed thickly and glared at her friend.

"Call me what you want Maria but you know it's the truth, you have always been talented and gifted and the only time your mom has ever seem to take interest in you was when you created YOUR clothing line. Everyone in your life your mom has tried to push away, boys, friends, anyone! She's always putting you down Maria, and I understand your clothing line is a way for you to bond with her, but it shouldn't take a clothing line for your mom to love you Maria, that should be unconditionally." "I may be a bitch Maria, but I'm a bitch that loves you and just want you to be happy...if the clothing line makes you happy great, if being with Randy makes you happy thats great too, but just remember you deserve to be happy...let your heart guide you, the rest doesn't matter"

Mickie walk over to Maria wrapping her arms around her..." I love you Ria, I just want you to be happy...and I'm sorry if I come off as a bitch, but I'm just being honest with you"

Maria rested her head against Mickie's shoulder

"I love you too, but I'm a big girl...I can handle myself, but thank you for being concerned and for having my back." she said giving her a sweet smirk.

"I will always have your back" Mickie said giving her a fist bump

"I better get going, those clothes aren't going to unpack themselves" Mickie chuckled before walking toward the door.

"Hey Micks...after I have dinner with my mom maybe we can hang at that club alone the board walk?"

"Girls Night?" Mickie said arching her eyebrow toward Maria

"Girls Night!" Maria replied

"Awesome girly...call me when your dinner is over and we will hit the town" Mickie said heading out the door.

"Okay, bye Mick" Maria said waving goodbye to her friend and with a sudden close of the door she was gone.

Maria made her way toward Eve's couch where she flung her body down. Her head was spinning with millions of thoughts about everything she could possibly think about. Suddenly she noticed her cell phone lighting up indicating she had a new text message. She lazily retrieved her cell and looking at the screen a sweet smile came across her face.

Text Message From Barbie

RIA! I miss you girly! text me ASAP! Or Call! Hugs and Kisses!

Text Message From Maria

Kelly Kellz! I miss you too! How are you?

Text Message From Barbie

Im great! Me and Cody are engaged! And I heard your back in town! ACES! ANDDDDD Eve totally filled me in...you and Randy! I always knew you were a bad girl lol. You have to come on tour with him and keep these wild bitches away from him. I bet you two look SOOOO HOTT together! You have to fill me in on all the goods! Awe Shoot I have to go Ria, autograph signing is calling my name but totally call me after the show, we have so much to catch up on, and I better see your hot ass when he comes back up here. Love yah bunches... xoxo hugs and kisses***

Text From Maria

K...I'll ttyl Kellzs and Congrats on the engagment, your gonna make a gorgeous bride and a wonderful wife! And I will call you later. Love you! xoxo

Deciding she only have 45 minutes until she picked her mom up from the airport, Maria decided to take some of Mickie's advice. And with that she went up to her room and pulled out her laptop.

"If I'm even going to consider going on the road with Randy I'm gonna have to have some help at the store, besides I haven't seen Barbie in a long time...I really miss her" she thought loudly

"But wait am I jumping to conclusions? Randy hasn't even asked me yet, but just in case he does I want to be ready."

Logging onto her computer Maria decided to place a help wanted ad on the internet

**New store owner**

**Looking for a receptionist for a **

** local store that will soon be opening on October 14, 2014.**

** Will be conducting open interviews On August 18, 2014 Monday at 3847 Tower Street, Down Town St. Louis. Please call if you have any questions **

** or concerns #251-604-2640**

"And post" Maria said as she watch her ad go up on the internet "Their, I feel like a 10 pound weight has been lifted off my shoulder" Maria said as she smiled to herself.

Maria was pulled out of her trance by her cell phone lighting up. She picked up her phone to notice her mother just sent her a text.

Text Message From Mom

Maria, I was just texting to let you know I will not need you to pick me up. I rented a car and I will be at our old house in 3 hours, I will like for you to be at _The Ritz_ around 8pm and bring the papers for the building and also the work for the Fall Line and the contracts for the buyers.

Text Message From Maria

Okay Mom, see you then.

Text Message from Mom

See you soon darling, oh and Maria...don't call me mom, your an adult now call me Catherine.

Maria heart dropped when she read her mother's text. She decided not to respond, instead she turned her computer off and made her way to her closet to pick out a beautiful dress for tonight. She chose a tight pure white sexy dress that came two inches above her knees, her back would be completely out and the straps were extremely thin over her arms. Her chosen shoes were black that straped around her ankles with a 5 inch heel. She laid her clothes across the chair in her room and decided to take a quick nap before meeting her mother.

...

Randy sat in his large custom made office with his head tilted back and his eyes fixated on the ceiling. He only had two thoughts lingering in his mind, one was that in three days he would be surrounded by his family and his big brother wouldn't even know he was there because he is in a coma, he started to think about all those times he was anger with him and refuse to pick up the phone and call him to mend their relationship and now it may be to late. Then suddenly Maria's beautiful face invaded his thoughts.

"God...she's so perfect" he thought quietly

He began to think about the wonderful times they spent together and how insanely happy she made him. He often thought about the first time he laid eyes on her and how fucking sexy she was, he was hooked right then and there, and their was no way of denying it. A sheer smile grazed his handsome face. Before they actually got to know each other Randy couldn't refute that he had a wild, animalistic attraction to her and he still does but now that he has spent time with her he knows that it's more to their union than just insane physical attraction, their chemistry is perfectly in sync...like she was made just for him. He was starting to feel like the cheesy guys in the movies who falls head over hills for the beautiful girl. He was beginning to daydream about the new gorgeous woman in his life before he was pulled out of his thoughts by his ringing cell phone.

Randy eagerly answered his phone hoping that it would be the voice of the woman he was growing to love.

"_Hello" he answered in his deep sexy voice_

_"Hi honey, how are you?_

_"Hey mom, im good...how are you" _

_"I'm okay...your brother, I can't say the same for"_

_"Yeah...I know" Randy responded sadly_

_"Randy...I know you are upset with him, but baby don't you think it's time to put this feud behind you...your brother needs you and your the only brother he has" _

_"I know...and your right, it is time" Randy said looking down at his large hands_

_Suddenly the phone went silent and the only thing Randy heard were snuffles from his mother._

_"Mom are you crying?" Randy concernly asked_

_"I'm scared Randy, I mean you boys are my babies...it's not suppose to be this way, you are suppose to bury me not the other way around"_

_"Mom your not gonna have to bury anyone okay!" Randy said with a shaky voice_

_"I pray to God thats true" she responded "When are you coming, I talked to Dave and he told me he visited you before he came to Washington"_

_"Yeah...he did, he was the one who told me Kevin condition had worsen"_

_"I remember when you boys would go over Dave's house and pretend wrestle on that trampoline" she chuckled lightly "Do you remember that"_

_"Yeah I do" Randy chuckled "I remember you use to be so afraid we were going to hurt ourselves"_

_"Yeah and then your father would say... "Awe Elaine let them be boys...I miss those days" _

_"I know...me too" "Mom...I'll be there Friday"_

_"Thats great baby, I can't wait to see you...and I know your father will be thrilled along with that wacky sister of yours" Elaine giggled_

_"I can't wait to see you guys too...oh and mom, umm I'm bringing someone with me, I just wanted to let you know ahead of time"_

_"Thats find Randy...anybody I know?"_

_"No"_

_"Well who is this mysterious person son?"_

_Randy laughed a little "She's a woman I've been seeing"_

_"A woman!" his mother said in shock_

_"Yes mom, a woman" he laughed_

_"Well well...she must be something, because you don't bring women around here" she laughed_

_"Yeah she is, she's special and I really like her"_

_"Well I can't wait to meet her...and I will lay off the naked baby jokes" she giggled_

_"Thanks mom, I greatly appreciate it" Randy chuckled lightly_

_"Okay baby, well I have to go...your uncle Scotty has been drinking again"_

_"Okay mom, I'll see you soon...and tell everyone I said hello" _

_"Will do...okay baby I'll talk to you later, goodnight and be safe...love you"_

_"Goodnight mom and I love you too"_

And with a sound of a click his mother was gone. Randy took a quick survey of his office and noticed how quiet and empty it was. Taking a deep breath he looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:45 pm.

"Damn it's getting late...better start getting ready if I have a dinner to crash at 8" he chuckled lightly

Maria had no idea that Randy made up his mind about tonight and quite frankly he was interested in meeting her mother. He took a relaxing shower letting the warmth of the water send him to a state of tranquility. Stepping out of the shower Randy inhaled the scent of soap and Men's body wash. He slowly made his way over to his walk in closet where he took a button down baby blue dress shirt off the hanger with a pair of black dress pants and the matching jacket that went along with it. He laid the clothing across his bed before slipping on his black Calvin Klein boxers. Randy place his shirt and pants over his amazing body, and with a spray of one of his favorite cologne Polo Red he was ready to see his angel and with no time to spare.

_Back in Eve and John's hotel room_

"Baby I think we should at least consider going to Mexico for Christmas" John yelled from the bathroom as he continued to brushed his teeth.

"Mexico John...it's not exactly the traditional snow white Christmas hun!" Eve said annoyed.

They have been having this same argument since they have gotten back on the road and frankly Eve was sick and tired of it. Their was no way on God's green earth she was spending Christmas in sunny Mexico, it just wasn't happening.

"Eve just think about it, this can be our first Christmas alone...just you and me."

"And how would you explain that to our families John, have you thought about that yet?" she sneered

"Already have it planned out...we can call them when we get to Mexico" John said looking in the bathroom mirror smiling

When John didn't hear Eve respond he figured she had given up and on December 25th they will be celebrating Christmas in Mexico, but oh was he wrong. When John finally open the bathroom door his bottom jaw damn near hit the floor and instantly his eyes were fixated on his beloved Eve. She was laying against the soft comforter wearing nothing but a very sexy Victoria Secret black lacy bra and panty matching set with a garter belt, black classy fish net stockings and 6 inch stilettos. And damn John wanted her. Eve stare was sexy just like her. John slowly made his way toward the bed removing his shirt from his muscular body.

"Eve..." he said lightly as he bent his head down to capture her lips with his. And with a sudden motion Eve put her index finger against his lips.

"If were spending Christmas in Mexico you can't get THIS part of your present until Christmas" Eve said gazing into John's baby blue eyes.

John was a beautiful man and Eve was extremely weak when it came to him, but she knew the power she had and she knew exactly how to use it.

John slowly backed away from the bed and took another rundown of Eve.

"Fuck" he cursed loudly and with that beautiful sound she knew victory was hers.

"Come here baby" Eve said silently

John leisurely made his way back over to Eve where he gave Eve Christmas and she gave him so much more

...

Maria was rushing around Eve's house like a mad woman trying to find her keys.

"Oh my god where are my damn keys " Maria yelled in frustration

She scanned the room once more with no keys in sight. "Ugh!"

Maria made her way over to Eve's dresser where she retrieved her binder and brown folder with all her important paper work for the company. As she picked up her binder she noticed her keys lying underneath them.

"Thank God" she said as she took one last look in the mirror. Maria was beyond gorgeous, she was a girl that didn't have to wear makeup at all and would still look flawless. She looked stunning, the white dress hugged all her curves perfectly as her deep red curls framed her angelic face. Maria grabbed her Gucci black clutch purse and rushed out the door.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Maria yelled as she raced down the intersection praying to God that she didn't get a ticket. It was now 7:55 pm and she was seven minutes away from the restaurant. Maria quickly swerved into the packed parking lot of _The Ritz_. As she exited her car she noticed mostly all eyes were on her, maybe because she was that damn hot or maybe it was because she pulled into the parking lot of an extravagant restaurant like a bat out of hell, either way she was there and on time. The last thing she needed to hear was her mother bitching about her tardiness.

She slowly made her way to the door where she was greeted by a cute little blond headed host.

"Hello, and welcome to _The Ritz_...my name is Nicole and I will be your host for the evening"

"Thank you, Nicole...I'm actually waiting on someone"

"Alrighty...may I have the name of your party"

"Sure, Catherine Kanellis and I'm Maria Kanellis " she smiled at the sweet girl.

"Oh yes Ms. Kanellis your party is actually here already, I will lead you to her"

"Thank you Nicole"

"Oh My God, she here already" she thought to herself "God she gonna bite my head off with her smart ass sarcasm" She said under her breath

As Maria walked throught the lavish restaurant she could hear her heart beating throught her chest.

"Miss Kanellis your table for two, I will be back to take your orders"

"Okay...thank you Nicole"

"Your very welcome, I hope you enjoy"

Maria slowly placed her binders on their table and sat down.

"Well well...if it isn't my dutiful daughter" Catherine sneered

"Hi mom...how was you flight"

"Maria darling what did I tell you...don't call me mom, it makes me feel old"

"Yeah...I'm sorry"

"Of course you are."

"Well Catherine...you look amazing!" Maria said to her mother

"You say that like your shocked"

Maria's mom was an extremely beautiful woman for her age, she resemble Maria alot, just with black hair instead of red.

"So dear, how is life in this small dead town"

"It may not be California, but St. Louis is home mom...and I love it here"

"Well Maria, I have to say for such a talented girl you sure can make some stupid decisions" her mother said nonchalantly

"Catherine" Maria said with her eyes starting to water

"Oh come sweetie, stop with the tears...I should be the one cryin, Maria beautiful things die here, why do you think we left...a company like ours will not survive in a market that St. Louis will provide."

"Well mom, I don't believe that" Maria said eyeing her mother

"Well sweetheart thats why you don't conduct the business side of the company, no one expects you to be smart enough to handle it...your job is to be the beautiful fashion designer, make the clothes and let me handle the big things...okay"

Maria glared at her mother with tear filled eyes

"How could you say that to me mom!" Maria screamed with tears flooding her eyes

"Oh come on Maria don't cause a scene" Catherine said taking a sip of her water

"Well Catherine, you say these hurtfuls things to me and you expect me to roll over and except it...well im not made of stone MOTHER! Maria yelled

Maria noticed all the stares they were receiving from the tables around them.

"Did you bring the papers I asked for" Catherine asked not taking a look at her hurting daughter

Maria didn't answer, instead she slide the binder and folder she brought toward her mother's side of the table.

"Such a child" Catherine said under her breath

Maria didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh My God...I'm so sorry it is crazy packed in here, what can I get for you guys" Nicole said with a sweet smile

"Another waiter" Catherine responded hatefully

"Mom stop it!" Maria said giving her mother an evil look

"See this right here is a prime example of why you can't conduct the business side of the company...your so quick to let little things go, little things lead to big things Maria and until you realize that you will always have a problem."

Not paying any attention to her mother Maria told Nicole her order.

"Miss can I get you anything" Nicole asked sweetly

"I told you what I wanted already...evidently you can't do anything right, but just in case your deaf I would like another waiter" Catherine said giving Nicole a fake smile.

Maria noticed the sadness in Nicole's blue eyes as she stood there with nothing to say.

"WELL GO! WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE ?" Catherine loudly said glaring at the waitress.

Nicole accidently dropped the glass of water she was carrying due to the loud screaming caused by Catherine. Maria could see the tears flowing from Nicole's eyes as she ran to the back.

"Do you have to be such a bitch!" Maria yelled at her mother before running after Nicole.

"Nicole! Maria called after her

Finally Nicole stopped dead in her tracks with her back towards Maria.

"Nicole I'm soo sorry" Maria said spinning her around so she could be face to face with her.

Maria embraced the waitress as she let her tears fall into her dress.

"I didn't mean to upset her" Nicole sobbed quietly

"You didn't sweetheart, thats just how she is" Maria responded as she craddled Nicole's against her chest.

Maria released her hold on Nicole so she could look into her eyes.

"Look at me" Maria said placing her hands on Nicole's shoulders "Your a great waiter, your so bubbly and sweet...don't let her get to you" Maria said as she pulled two one hundred dollar bills out of her purse and handed them to Nicole.

Nicole stared at the two hundred dollars Maria placed in her hand.

"Miss. Kanellis this is two hundred dollars your giving me" Nicole said with her big blue eyes staring at Maria in amazement.

"I know" Maria giggled "And if it's not to much trouble, you can cancel my order...I think me and my mom has made a big enough scene for tonight."

"Are you sure Ms. Kanellis"

"Yeahhhh, I'm sure" Maria chuckled lightly "And call me Maria"

Maria gave Nicole another sweet smile before returning to her table.

"Well while you were gone playing Mommy, I looked over the contracts the buyers had drawn up" Catherine informed Maria

"And..."

"And...I've decided this little experiment of yours is over!" Catherine said gazing into her daughter's green eyes.

"I want you back in California by Monday, and I want all the shipments that are on their way here rerouted to the stores in New York and California, and I want a For Sale Sign up by tomorrow evening...and that's final!" She said tossing the contracts down on the table

"I don't know if you remember this MOTHER, but I'm part owner of the company...we each own 50% of the company...not 70/30...not 51/50...but 50/50, and I'm not going anywhere and my store will be open by October and if you have a problem with that then that's your business...not mines" Maria said glaring at her mother

Maria was just about to give her "i don't know who you think you are speech" when she noticed Nicole waving at her hysterically to come to the front.

"Excuse me" Maria said coldly

As Maria made her way to the front she saw bright flashes going off from every direction.

"What the heck..." she said under her breath as she saw the massive crowd of people screaming, and clicking away with their cameras.

She couldn't really see what was going on due to the large crowd.

She was surprisingly caught of guard by Nicole screaming and jumping up and down.

"Oh My God! Maria, IT'S HIM MARIA, IT'S RANDY SEXY ORTON! OH MY GOD HE"S SOOOO FREAKIN HOTTTT!" Nicole said turning beet red still hopping up and down

Maria just laughed at the young girl. Randy was being blocked by the sea of people throwing note pads and cameras in his face for him to sign and take pictures.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! MARIA HE'S COMING OUR WAY!" Nicole said trying to play it cool but was failing tragically.

"Okay Nicole, calm down...watch this" Maria said shooting Nicole her sneaky smirk

Nicole watched in shock as Maria seductively walked throught the crowd of people making her way directly in front of Randy Orton.

"Hi Mr. Orton...can you sign this for me, I'm a very big fan" Maria said sensually while batting her big green eyes at him.

Randy damn near lost his breath the moment his crystal eyes landed on Maria. The way her white sexy dress hugged her body was making Randy perspire as he tugged at his collar hoping it would help him breathe.

"Damn this woman is dangerous" he thought to himself .

And giving Maria a steamy stare of his own Randy took the napkin out of her hand and tossed it to the ground.

"How about a kiss instead of a autograph" he said gripping her waist pulling her closer to him, not caring that they were surrounded by crowd of Randy Orton die heart fans.

"I don't know Mr. Orton, that's kind of progressive...don't you think" Maria said googly eyed

"Well gorgeous, obviously you don't know me very well" Randy said as he slowly captured Maria's lips with his. "God if you only knew how bad I want to have you right now" Randy groanded in her ear.

Nicole stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Damn...I've been wanting to do that all night" Randy whispered against Maria's lips

"Me too" she smiled "Baby theirs someone I want you to meet" Maria said leading him toward Nicole.

"Randy this is Nicole...a very special friend of mines" Maria winked at Nicole

"Well any friend of Maria's is a friend of mines" "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss. Nicole" Randy said kissing the back of Nicole's hand

Nicole didn't know if she was going to scream or pass out. Randy Sexy Orton just kissed her hand and told her it was a pleasure meeting her.

"I didn't think you were coming"

"I of course I was...I wouldn't miss a chance of being with you" Randy whisper as his tongue traced the shell of Maria's ear.

Maria giggled from the tickling sensation Randy was causing. "Baby I have to go get my binder...I'll be right back"

"What" Randy said as he gripped Maria's arm "Isn't you mother here"

"Yeah she is" Maria said annoyed by the thought of her

"I want to come with you...I want to meet her" Randy said gazing down at her. "And by the way, you look insanely hot!"

"Thank you Randy, but that's not necessary" Maria said as she left Randy and Nicole standing at the entrance...at least so she thought.

Maria quickly made her way back over to their table where she found her mother reading over her plans for th St. Louis store.

"This is a joke" she said not looking up from the paper

"Whatever...I'm leaving, the brown fold has your copy of the documents"

"Maria where not finish here" Catherine said sternly

"Oh, but mother we are" Maria said getting ready to exit from her mother's presence.

"Mrs. Kanellis, it's a pleasure finally meeting you"

"And you are" Catherine said giving Randy an evil glare

Maria could feel her throat get extremely dry as her legs buckle underneath her.

"I'm Randy Orton" he said releasing his charm

Maria quickly intervene "This is the guy I've been seeing" Maria smiled sweetly up into his blue eyes

"So you must be the reason my daughter is throwing her life away" Catherine said looking Randy up and down. "Not very impressive"

"MOTHER"

"Maria, I've told you for the 10th time...stop calling me that"

"I think I'll wait outside" Randy said kissing Maria on top of her head

"Okay...thank" "I'm so sorry" Maria whispered to him

And with a half smile Randy was gone.

"So...your going throw your whole company away over a guy"

"I'm not throwing anything away" Maria said glaring at her mother

"If that's your story, but out of all the dumb, stupid mistakes you've made...he tops the list"

"Oh mother...stop it...JUST STOP IT!" Maria yelled at her "I'm leaving mother...to be with the biggest mistake I've ever made" Maria said smiling at Catherine.

"Have a nice night MOM!" Maria smiled as she made her through the restaurant.

"Goodnight Nicole" Maria said giving her a hug

"Goodnight Maria...and thank you again, for everything" Nicole beamed

"No problem" Maria winked at her

She was so excited about seeing Randy and getting the hell out of there that she never noticed she dropped one of the papers from her binder.

"Maria..." Nicole called after her "You dropped this" but Maria didn't hear her, she was too far away and she wasn't allowed to leave the establishment until her shift was over under no circumstances.

Nicole looked at the piece of paper in her hand

**New store owner**

**Looking for a receptionist for a **

** local store that will soon be opening on October 14, 2014.**

** Will be conducting open interviews On August 18, 2014 Monday at 3847 Tower Street, Down Town St. Louis. Please call if you have any questions **

** or concerns #251-604-2640 **

**Thanks Maria**


	9. Chapter 9

Whats up people! I'm back and it's time to get right into it, so here I am with chapter 9! Please review...comment...share your ideas for my story...tell Mandy lovers...and most of all ENJOY! Love you guys and thank you...your the reason this story lives on. HOT SEXY CHAPTER!

Chapter 9

Maria hastily made her way across the busy parking lot in search of Randy, but the sexy blue eyed stud was no where in sight.

"Gee's where the heck could he have gone that fast?" she questioned

All of a sudden Maria heard Maroon 5 "Makes me Wonder" blaring from her purse. Maria quickly answered her cell hoping it would be none other then him.

"Hello"

"Rrrriiiiiaaaaaa"

"yeah..."

"I heard you were back in town, did you think I wouldn't find out?" An eerie voice questioned

"Ummm...who is this?" Maria inquired feeling a bit uneasy as she took in her surroundings.

"Awe baby im hurt...how could you forget you first true love?" the voice heckled

Maria instantly felt thousands of tiny chill bumps flood her creamy porcelain skin, as her breathing became unsettling.

"How did you get this number" she said as her shaky hand cluthed her cell phone tightly.

"Well my love, it's quite easy when you post an id on the internet with your number attached to it" the evil sounding voice laughed

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE PHIL!" she screamed

"My dear Maria...I can't leave you alone." "YOU BELONG TO ME...OR DID YOU FORGET, YOU NEVER FORGET YOUR FIRST LOVE!" Phil blared at her

"WERE OVER!" "We've been over!" she shriek

"If that's what you believe...but remember I'LL BE WATCHING YOU"

Maria heard those uncanning words "I'LL BE WATCHING YOU" repeat in her ear as the line went dead.

She could feel her heart frantically beating out of her chest as she struggled for air. Flashing back Maria recalled the daysthey would have physical brawls because she would catch him cheating or he would get insanely jealous when other men would hold a conversation with her. Maria recalled the day he left his phone at home and a girl called his cell stating she was pregnant with his child. Maria couldn't wait for him to get home that particular Tuesday. The second he walked through the door she flung his clothes at him telling him to get out. After about the seventh article of clothing Phil bomb rushed over to Maria and threw a left hook knocking her off balance where he continued to punch her senseless. With every punch he would scream "YOUR MINES" and "YOUR NOT LEAVING OUT THIS HOUSE ALIVE". She laid in bed that night crying silently as she felt the painful bruises delivered by her boyfriend. The next day Phil had cameras set up all over their home, so if she even made an attempt to leave he would know, but what Mr. Brooks was not aware of was that Maria had a secret bank account that he never knew about. A couple of weeks went by and Maria was the extremely loving girlfriend, cooking his favorite meals...rocking his world every night...she made Phil think everything was like it was when they first started dating. It was March 18th when Maria slowly started shipping all her belongings to California putting it away in a apartment she rented for the day she left him. Phil would questioning her all the time asking where all her clothes ...and her response would always be "I'm losing so much weight so I'm sending them to Goodwill and I'm ordering some new clothes online." On March 29th Phil's manager sented him to Tampa, Florida on a business trip, and that was the day Maria cashed her Camaro in for $18,978 dollars, bought a new cell phone and booked a plane ticket to California that day for 7:00pm later that night. Phil returned to find all of Maria's belongs gone with no trace of her, and from that day foward she tried to live as a brand new Maria...a happy Maria. And now that she's back home her past has traveled back to haunt her.

Maria tried desperately to shake the horrible memories away, but unfortunately they resurfaced...just like Phil. The parking lot started to clear out immediately as she briskly walked to her car. She fumbled with her keys trying desperately to get into her car as quickly as she could. Finally after fumblng with her keys for three minutes her door opened. She was two seconds away from pulling the handle when she felt two huge arms encircle around her waist, pulling her backwards.

"STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" she cried kicking and screaming

Suddenly Maria felt her body being spun around by a strong force. "NO!" "STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screamed again through tearful eyes, as she continually delivered punches to the individual's chest.

"MARIA!" the booming voice roared trying to get her attention

Startled by the powerful force she slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of blues ones staring back at her in confusion.

"Randy" she breathe heavily

"Maria..."

"I'm sorry" she cried out as she allowed herself to fall into Randy's strong chest.

"Shh Shh Shh" "It's okay" he said softly as he held her head against him. "Im here Maria...your safe now" he whispered as he tighten his grip around her fragile body.

Randy could feel her heart rate starting to slow down as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Randy..." she softly said into the night air

"Yeah?"

"Im not crazy" she chuckled

Continuing with his soothing stroke against Maria's hair he chuckled "I never said you were"

Maria slowly pulled herself away from Randy's stong embrace.

"Thanks" she mumbled

Randy surveyed Maria's tear stained face "For what"

"For being here" she tenderly said gazing into his ocean blue eyes "My God...I'm such a mess" she cried out softly

"A beautiful mess" Randy responded

And as he searched Maria's big green eyes Randy saw so much love, but he also was aware of the pain hidden beneathe them...the hurt in her cries. And at that very moment Randy realized he would do whatever in his power to protect her and make her feel safe. His arms would be her safe place, his heart would be her home, his eyes would be her comfort, and his soul would be her healing.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"I don't know...I just felt like someone was watching me and maybe I let my imagination run wild ." She softly said watching his facial expression. She didn't want to lie to Randy, but she was to ashame to admit that she was afraid of Phil and the pain caused by him.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about...okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." he said reassuring her

"Okay Clark Kent" she laughed lightly

"That's Superman to you" Randy said massaging her cheek with his thumb. Maria allowed herself to fall subject of Randy's loving touch.

"What are you about to do"

"I was suppose to be meeting Mickie after dinner"

"Mickie James?" Randy asked raising a brow to her

"Yep...the one and only" she giggled

"How do you know Mickie" Randy said with a look of amazment overtaking his gorgeous face

"We went to the same middle and high school"

"Why didn't I know you?" He pondered

"Because you didn't hang with the cool kids" Maria chuckled as she stood on her tip toes with her head slightly under Randy's chin she looked into his blue eyes with a dorky smile on her beautiful face."But that's okay baby...your a cool kid now" she smiled.

Randy swallowed hard as he let his eyes explore her body wantonly. No girl has ever captivated him like this before. And fuck he want her...he wanted her dangerously. He wanted her legs wrapped around him in a deep moment of passion as he fucked her wildly. Randy's blue eyes gleamed as he drunk the sight of her in. Maria's breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. She could feel her heart pounding loudly. She could only see Randy's succulent lips and the glow in his amazing crystal blue eyes. Slowly Randy bent his head down to hers as his lips traveled over hers lightly. Gripping her waist Randy pushed Maria into him, feeling every curve on her amazing body. Randy deepened the kiss, his mouth fully covering over hers. Hearing Maria humming lightly under him was driving him crazy as he tried to control the insane erection he was getting. He kissed her forcing his tongue between her lips an exploring that amazing sweetness he longed for. Maria felt as if they were spinning in slow motion and gravity was a thing of the past. Maria has been kissed before but nothing like the way Randy was kissing her now. Randy's mouth took dominance over hers instantly as his tongue heatedly caressed hers, emotions thats she never known before came crashing to the surface as his large hands tangled in her long shiny hair.

"Fuck baby...your driving me crazy" Randy groaned as he grinded his erection against her thigh. "I would give anything to make love to you" he moaned

Randy was losing all his senses and fuck she was killing him. Randy abruptly picked Maria up sandwiching her between his hot, muscular body and her car. She instantly wrapped her legs around him as his lips traveled from hers to her sweet jaw line and taking possession of her beautiful neck. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her wet pussy.

"Fuck...your so wet" he moaned in her ear

Maria moaned at his words as she ran her hands over his muscular chest as the animalistic nature started to take over them. Pushing his body deeper into hers, he let his large hands travel all over her thighs where he he came to her nice round perfect ass.

"Do you see what you do to me Maria" he panted in her ear

"Randy..."

Suddenly Randy took Maria's face and his hands and started delivering kisses all over her. "I want you so fucking bad baby that it hurts, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you...I knew I had to have you.

Randy was losing it completely. He was completely out of his element with her as he continued with his frantic kisses over her face making his way down to her perfect breast placing kisses everywhere. They were still in the parking lot of _The_ _Ritz_, but luckly everyone had cleared out...so their moment belonged to them and them only, and that's exactly how Randy needed it to be. He didn't want to share her with anyone...she was his and his only. Her mind, her heart, her body, her soul...he needed for it to be that way.

"Baby, baby wait..." Maria panted "Where still in public and I really have to get going, I was suppose to meet Mickie 30 minutes ago." she said trying to come back to reality. Maria looked into Randy's eyes and saw nothing but a veil of hazy desire and longing for her.

Trying to catch his breath Randy placed a final kiss on her forehead. "Okay baby" he said

Randy stared into Maria's eyes as he lowered her to the ground. "Are you staying at Mickie's house tonight?"

"No...i don't think so"

"Tonight when you leave Mickie's come by my place...and bring something to sleep in...or not. I have plenty of shirts if you would like to burrow one"

"Randy...I don't know if I'm really ready to...umm...I don't know how to say this" Maria stumbled

Randy cupped Maria's face in his large hands "Baby, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to...I just want you with me, I want to wake up to you...and hold you while you sleep." "Maria, baby...I just want to be with you" Randy said staring deeply into her sea green eyes

"Okay...Then i'll see you later tonight" Maria said kissing his lips tenderly before watching him drive away.

Settling into her car she pulled her cell phone out and notice she had a text message received 20 minutes ago.

Text Message From Mick's

Hey girly...so I just got this wild idea right! How about instead of meeting at that club down by the Pier...weeeee hang out on the beach instead! We can order pizza...At the beach lol and go night swimming. Text back! hugs and kisses!

Text Message From Ria

Sorry for the late text, but Mick's I must say that may be the best idea I've heard all night. See you soon...hugs and kisses

Text Message From Mick's

Aw no problem...I was just putting on my swim suit and grabbing a case of beer. So I will see you soon girly! Text me when you leave home.

Text Message From Ria

Will do...P.S. I have so much to catch you up on.

Text Message From Mick's

Ehooo...why do I have a feeling it's going to be sexyyyyy! lol

Text Message From Ria

Your so silly Mick's...I love it and I love you...See you soon.

Text Message From Mick's

"eye wink!" KK

Putting her cell phone back in her purse Maria turned her headlights and radio on and drove away.

Pulling up at Eve's home, Maria made her way to her room where she removed her white dress. She slowly stared at herself in the mirror where she stood wearing nothing but a pair of matching bra and panties with her heels still planted on her feet. She stared closely at herself and she noticed she could faintly see some of the bruises caused by the hands of her ex boyfriend. Biting her bottom lip she slowly allowed the tears to fall.

She was drawn out of her reoccuring nightmare by the lights of her cell phone. Picking it up a small smile tugged at her lips

Text Message From Randy

I can't stop thinking about you...your so beautiful!

Smiling lightly Maria replied to Randy's sweet text

Text Message From Maria

Your so sweet, and I can't stop thinking about you either handsome

Text Message From Randy

;-)*** Have a great time...tell Mickie to be training while she's on vacation, she can't get rusty before Summerslam. lol

Text Message From Maria

I'm going to let her know YOU said that. lol

Text Message From Randy

Good, I'm not afraid of her...( Licking my tongue out at YOU) lol

Text Message From Maria

Good to know...(Licking my tongue back out at you) lol

Text Message From Randy

Maybe I like you licking your tongue out at me (sexy winks with sexy smirk)

Text Message From Maria

Maybe I like licking my tongue back out at you (sexy google eyes while biting my bottom lip)

Text Message From Randy

I LOVE when you bite that sexy bottom lip of yours...it makes me hot.

Text Message From Maria

That's so good to know...I'll see you later

Text Message From Randy

Okay babe...see you soon and tell Mickie she better be careful with you, I don't want to have to RKO her lol

Text Message From Maria

Im a big girl you know...and you wouldn't

Text Message From Randy

Baby when it comes to you theirs no telling what I would do...I love Mickie but your my world, your my air babe.

Text Message From Maria

Awe Randy your so sweet...can't wait to see you, now babe i really have to go...Mickie is waiting on me.

Text Message From Randy

Okayyyy...I guess I'll let you go, even thou I really don't want to. Have a good time...I'll see you later. Damn I can't wait.

Text Message From Maria

Me either...bye baby

Text Message From Randy

Bye angel!

Maria smiled to herself as she continued to get ready. She put on a sexy white and gold bikini and a pair of black short shorts and some flip flops. Also decidng she was going to leave the beach and head straight over to Randy's house she packed herself some over night belongs. Putting her long hair into a messy ponytail and grabbing her duffle bag with her long white towel and a 12 pack case of soda and some water she headed out the door.

She settled back into her car and pulled out her cell phone

Text Message To Mick's

I'm leaving home right now...should be at the Board Walk in 10 mins

Text Message To Ria

Okay girly...I'm already here on the beach with the pizza and beer, I'll be waiting for you.

Text Message To Mick's

Alrighty...see you soon.

...

Maria slowly pulled into an empty parking spot right in front of the Board Walk. Exiting her car she looked up at the sky. She had to admit, tonight was beautiful in St. Louis as the moon and the stars smiled down on her. Grabbing her towel and the case of soda Maria headed toward the beach in search of her beautiful friend.

"Ria..." She heard a voice calling out to her

Maria looked up to find Mickie jogging in her direction.

"Hey girly" Mickie said coming to a complete haul

"Hey Mick's...I brought some soda" Maria said holding the soda up in her left hand with her towel in the other.

"Awesome! I have beer and pizza by the beach...follow me" Mickie instructed

"Cool" Maria said following her friend along the beach

"So...were like the only ones out here, kinda cool" Mickie said looking back at Maria

"Yeah, it's so peaceful!" Maria said as she looked around in amazement.

"I know right...and here we are" Mickie said as she settled herself into the sandy beach.

"Well this is pardise at it's finest" Maria awe as she sat down next to her friend. " It's amazing how the moon's light reflect on the water"

"I know...I haven't felt this at easy in a long time" Mickie said as she buried her toes beneath the sand. "Would you like some pizza and beer?" she asked

"Well thats an interesting combination" Maria chuckled "I'll take a beer"

Mickie took two beers out of it's concealer, one for Maria and the other for her.

"So Mickie, how is your life?" Maria asked as she took a sip of beer

"Interesting...very to say none the least" She giggled "You know were mostly on the road all year round so it's kinda hard if you have a family...but for me it's just open roads, and clear skys"

"You know Mickie, it was amazing watching you win the Women's Championship at Survivor Series" Maria smiled at her friend

"Wow, I'm amazed you watched wrestling...and thank you" Mickie said nugging Maria in the arm playfully.

"Watch it...I was there." Maria nugged her back " I was so proud of you...watching you do what you love, Mick you were born to wrestle...your so graceful in the ring" Maria beamed at her

"And don't think just because I don't keep in touch through text message, phone calls, or via email that I don't support you. I watch wrestling every Monday night for you, Eve, and Kelly...but I promise I'm gonna get better with communicating with my friends" Maria said giving Mickie a tight hug

"Awww Maria...I can't breathe" Mickie laughed as she struggled for air

"Aren't you suppose to be the Women's Champion...I know a bear hug from an amaturer is not going to take you out" Maria smirked

"Your just full of jokes aren't you" Mickie sneered

"Awe come on...but seriously, I always knew you were going to make it Mickie" "I mean you were the reason the wrestling team went to state every year in high school...I remember when you guys had that wrestling tournament at the Staples center in California..."

"Oh yeah...and you claim you came along for moral support, but really you came there to ditch school" Mickie laughed

"Aw whatever Mickie...anyways I remember when that blond headed guy who was competeing for that team in New York called you doll face."

"And I gave him a now what they call a "Mick Kick" to his face" Mickie giggled

"Yeah...you totally broke that poor guys nose" Maria said looking at her

"Well hey, the up side is if you ever need me to "Mick Kick" Catherine for you I will gladly and willingly take care of that" "So...do I even want to ask?" Mickie said burying her feet in the sand as she look over at Maria

"No you don't" Maria said staring out at the dark ocean "I don't know why I keep expecting something different from her...It's like no matter what I do it's never good enough." she silently said "I figured if I took a chance and stepped out on my own opening a store by myself she would finally see me...see me as her independent daughter, smart, and determined."

"Maria you can't keep judging yourself based on what Catherine thinks of you." "Maria your the most independent person I know...I mean most people wouldn't be able to start their lives over and reinvent themselves, let alone launch a successful clothing line...which I must say is very fashionable" Mickie said tugging at her lacy floral crop top shirt which was one of Maria's designs last year from her summer line.

"See I'm a supportive friend too!" Mickie said smiling "And it also helps that your clothes are super sexy and bad ass!"

Maria flung her body into the cool sand as she closed her eye and listen to the waves lap in the ocean."You know Mickie...I'm lucky to have you guys as my friends"

"You really are" Mickie said grabbing a slice of pizza

"And I've decided if my mom wants to have a relationship with me thats fine, but I'm not going to force it anymore...until that day comes she will be my business partner and nothing more."

"I hate to say this Ria, but that might be for the best...I mean if she's too self absorb to realize she has an amazing daughter then she doesn't deserve you in the first place." Mickie said laying her body next to Maria.

Slowly opening her eyes Maria realized Mickie was right...she had to stop trying to live her life to make her mother happy and live for herself and tonight she was going to do just that.

"Thanks Mick" she said softly

"For what" Mickie question Maria

"For listening"

"No problem" Mickie said flashing Maria a warm smile

"Oh yeah, she met Randy tonight" Maria said sitting up

"AWE NO...NO SHE DIDN'T MARIA" Mickie said with a look of terror on her face. "And he's still talking to you?"

"Oddly yes" Maria chuckled

Looking up Maria saw a huge smile plastered on Mickie's pretty face

"What?" Maria laughed

"Oh nothing" Mickie playfully smirk

"Whattttt" Maria sad tickling her "No secrets, so what is it"

"I was just wondering...does Randy really live up to his ring name?" Mickie smirked

"Im not following" Maria said with a confused look on her face

"Well one of Randy's nick name's is The Viper...and well a Viper is a..."

"OH MY GOD MICKIE" Maria burst out into laughter "Your not seriously asking me that"

"Well you said no secrets right..." Mickie said with her eyes staring directly at Maria

"I can't answer that!" Maria said

"Why not" Mickie said pouting

"Because...I don't...know...I mean we haven't...you know" Maria said digging her toes deeper into the cool sand looking up at Mickie

"Are you telling me you and Randy haven't...had sex?" Mickie said in shock

"Well Mickie we did start dating like two weeks ago"

"Yeah, and do you know how long it would take most women to have Randy Yummy Orton in their beds...3.5 seconds" Mickie laughed

"OKAY...changing the subject, how are you and Teddddd" Maria smirked

"Were good, we have sex three time a day...your turn" Mickie said

"What do you want me to say?" Maria said eyeing her friend

"Why haven't you fucked him yet" Mickie blurted out

"Because I don't want to move to fast...I really like him Mickie and I want to be absolutely sure that..." Maria said eyeing the clear sky

"That what?"

"That he's the one" Maria said in a low voice

"I can understand that I guess, but you can still let Randy knock those two year spider webs off...if you know what i mean" Mickie said laying back in the sand.

Suddenly Mickie felt a pile of sand being dumped on her. She quickly opened her eyes to find Maria standing over her with her hand on her hips.

"SPIDER WEB THAT!" she laughed as she watched the expression on the Women's Champion face.

"Oh so you think your the only one that knows how to throw sand" Mickie said chucking a sand ball at Maria hitting her right in the back.

The rest of their night on the beach was filled with fun and laughter as they swam in the ocean and had a competitive sand fight. They felt like they were back in high school, living their lives without a care in the world.

"Crap im going to have to go home and take a shower, I have sand all over me plus we've been swimming in the ocean."

"Well duh" Mickie laughed "Were you planning on not taking a shower tonight." Mickie chuckled

"No it's not that of course I'm taking a shower...but I'm spending the night with Randy's when I leave here and I didn't want to go back home." Maria said as she wrapped her towel around her

"WHAT! Wait, hold up! Your spending the night with Randy?" Mickie said staring at Maria in shock.

"Yeah, and why are you staring at me like that?"

"I don't know...maybe because your spending the night with RANDY ORTON." "Well looks like your celibacy kick is over" Mickie said gathering the beer and empty pizza box.

"First of all MICKE I'm not celibate...and second what makes you think were gonna have sex?"

"Awe come on Maria, two beautiful people all alone in a huge mansion with sexual tension boiling to the rim and I'm pretty sure you guys are sleeping in the same bed...spells SEX...screams SEX...smells SEX...Randy Orton equals SEX! Mickie winked at her

"Whatever Mickie...I better get going"

"Okay...and Maria wear something VERY sexy to sleep in, and remember the penis goes into your whole...just in case you forgot." Mickie laughed

"Your horrible!" Maria screamed back before getting into her car

Maria settled in her car with one thought framing her mind "Me...Randy...penis...hole" "God Mick you sure know how to ruin a moment don't you" she said before driving away

...

Randy sat in his entertainment room reviewing some of the footage shot at last month's paper view. He was defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho that night. The arena was crawling with Viper and Y2J fans. Even thought Randy won the match he knew when he returned from his vacation every high caliber superstar was going to be gunning for his championship, and he had to be ready. He watched as he punted Chris's head sideways.

"Damn that was a good ass kick." he smiled to himself

Deciding he had Y2J completely mapped out Randy turn his entertainment system off and headed to his personal gym downstairs.

Randy paced around his gym viewing all his achievements hanging on the walls. He was remarkably gifted when it came to his in ring ability. On a good day Randy could bench 400 pounds flat, but tonight...tonight he was aiming for 450. Randy's gym was extremely hot, just the way he liked it...he love to feel the sweat coursing down his hot muscular body as he worked out, plus it was a really good look for him. Randy removed his tight white tee shirt and started slamming the weights.

...

Maria lazily stepped out the steamimg shower with a plush white towel wrapped around her dainty body. Making her way over to Eve's dresser draw she snagged her favorite Victoria Secret _Seduction _lotion and distribute the intoxicating potion all over her body. She grabbed one of her favorite thong's along with a pair of black volleyball shorts and a white camisole coming mid way to her flat tummy. The tiny skin tight black volleyball shorts she wore left very little to the imagination accenting her long legs and plump round ass. She wore her flowing ,thick, shiny, red hair bone straight. Carefully taking note of her reflection in the mirror she smiled. Maria new exactly what she was doing, she was well aware of how irresistible she was and applying a little eyeliner around her deep sea green eyes she placed her black Ug boots on and headed out the door.

Randy was deep into his exercise routine when he heard the doorbell. A small smile made it way across Randy's face as he made his way up the stairs. His athletic body was glistening with sweat, highlighting every muscle in his bronze body. Randy felt as if something had sucked all the air out of his lungs when he opened the door. He gasped looking at her standing their with her beautiful body. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her breast looked so huge in her white camisole. God she was such a gorgeous sight as her long luxurious hair flowed down her back. Her beautiful green eyes seem to pierce his soul. The black shorts she wore was slowly killing him..they were so tight against her nice round ass as she bent down to grab her bag. Randy unconsciously licked his lips still staring at her tight black shorts. He could feel his cock straining against his basketball shorts. His dick wanting to claim Maria completely as his. She had to know what she was doing, driving him completely insane with sexual desires and fantasies. She had to notice the extreme bulge in his shorts. Randy knew one thing...he couldn't keep going on like this, it was driving him mad. Sometimes it was hard for him to hold eye contact with her because she was so alluring. Maria could feel chill bumps invade her skin as she watched Randy checking her out. His stare was predatory, possessive, and somewhat aggressive. Maria blushed violently as her eyes roamed Randys hot, sweaty, muscular chest. She watched as Randy's crystal blue eyes devoured her body wantonly. She could sense her heart rate speed up as their eyes collided together. Maria could feel her pussy throbbing as she stared at Randy's obvious erection.

Randy slowly remove Maria's duffle bag from her shoulder not breaking their silence or stare. He leisurely carried her bag upstairs to his room. His room was exuberant. The browns and blacks let you know off hand it was a masculine room. He sat her bag on the floor and calmly walked toward her studing her angelic face. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. Maria was slowly backing herself into the wall as Randy made his way toward her, with his eyes locked on her anticipating the smell of her, the feel of her, the taste of her. He was only mere inches away from her where could smell the intoxicating scent on her soft creamy skin.

"Fuck, she smells heavenly" he thought as gently pressed his body against her, making her feel his erection. He swore she was the sexiest thing he's ever seen or could imagine.

"Randy" she softly said as she looked up into his blue eyes filled with lust and desire.

"What" his deep voice replied softly

She tried hard to focus her attention on anything besides the gorgeous man who was damn near on top of her. Her voice was caught in her throat as she inhale his rousing cologne. She froze in place as she watched his muscles bulging causing his tattoos to pop.

He slowly ran his fingers through her long red hair. Her lips looked so soft and inviting

"Can I kiss you Maria?" he said cupping her face in his large hands.

Maria's couldn't find her voice as he stared at her like a lion stalking it's prey. Randy could see her beautiful nipples peeking through her white shirt which caused his painful erection to throb harder. He could just imagine how wet her pussy was for him and how sweet she must taste. Just the thought of his face buried in Maria's sweet pussy caused his dick to twitch with anticipation. The sexual tension was reaching it's peak.

Maria slowly nodded her head not taking her eyes off Randy's crystal blues. He was unnaturally gorgeous, something unreal. He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her deeply. Their passion over took them and their tongues tangled so intensely that both of them were panting heavily. Maria couldn't help but moan as Randy brought his shirtless body closer to hers.

"You do this to torture me, don't you? He groaned in her ear "You shouldn't tease me Maria" he said passionalty biting her neck

He wanted her so fucking bad that it physically hurt. He swiftly picked Maria up and placed her on the wall never breaking their kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed her body deeper into his causing her gushing wet pussy to press against his straining cock. Randy was literally losing it as he lift her shirt over her head revealing her two delicious mouth watering breast. His mouth filled with salvia as he hungrily attached his lips to one of her puff erected nipple as his hand rubbed and mounted the other one passionately

"Randyyy..." she moaned loudly as she buried her hands in his dark hair

His hard cock was pushing deeply against her cover pussy as he continued to suck and probe her nipple with his tongue.

"I want to taste you baby" Randy groaned in Maria's ear "I can feel that hot, beautiful pussy...I want you in my mouth Maria." Randy moaned sending chills up and down her spine. "I want to please you Maria, I want to make love to your pussy with my tongue and make you cum over and over again." He said staring into her deep green eyes. He could see she was blushing violently from his dirty talk, and it was making her extremely horny."

Randy hastily carried Maria to the bed and slowly laid her down on her back. He gently rubbed his stiff, rock hard cock as he took in the sight of her. She gently proped herself up on her elbows and watch as Randy stroked his cock from inside his pants. The way he was looking at her was making Maria horner by the second. His eyes feasted on her shirtless body...her nice round breast was right their for him to enjoy, her nice long tanned legs leading the way to her perfectly wet pussy. He took a deep breath as he felt the precum dripping all over his hand.

"Fuck baby" he moaned still gazing at her with a lustful desire. "Maria baby...I want you so bad it fucking hurts...literally, I've had blue balls since the first day we've met. I've jerked off many times to the thought of you. I've came many times to the thought of pleasing you...of tasting you." "I need you desperatly...I need you in my mouth baby." "Can I have you Maria?" Randy moaned

Hearing Randy talk like this was driving Maria crazy and making her pussy soaking wet. Giving Randy a sexy smirk she slowly uncrossed her legs revealing her gushing hot pussy for Randy to see.

"Oh My Fucking God" Randy moaned gluing his eyes to Maria's pussy.

"Your drenched baby" Randy said stroking his cock harder through his pants" "Fuck...your gonna make me nut Maria"

He could smell her sweet sexual aroma from across the room and it was driving him wild. Her wetness was visual all over her shorts.

He slowly hovered his muscular body over Maria. He placed kisses all over her beautiful face and passionately working his way down to where he sucked and devoured her long tasty neck. His soft lips traveled from her neck to her collar bone, trailing kisses to her beautiful ample, round, and delicious breast. Pushing both of her large C cup breast together Randy licked small sweet circles against them before stick both nipples of her in his mouth and circling his tongue over them.

He stared her in the eyes as he violently sucked her nipples. Maria squirmed under him, arching her back as she pushed her breast deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck baby...I'm so hard for you." "I can't wait to have your sweet pussy juices in my mouth." he groaned as he slowly moved down to Maria's flat stomach delivering passionate open mouth kisses all over her navel. Fuck she was perfect and she was going to be his...ALL HIS!

Looking up Randy could see the passion veiling Maria's eyes. A sexy smirk played across his face as he dipped his head between her thighs. He groaned at her sweet smell, licking his lips in anticapation he placed an open mouth kisses on the front of her pussy. He could taste her sweet juices through her shorts. He placed another tongue kiss on her pussy. He couldn't get enough of her. Fuck he was about to devour her completely.

"Fuck Maria...you taste so fucking good...I can live on your pussy...and your all mines" he groaned out loud.

He reached up and fondled her breast as he continued tongue kissing her sweet pussy.

"Your mines" he said in between kisses

Maria was out of her element as she moaned loudly the second Randy hot mouth would come in contact with her pussy. Her moaning was making Randy's cock painfully hard! He slowly removed her tight black shorts revealing her perfectly shaved pussy for him to enjoy.

His voice was caught in his throat at the sight of his beautiful Maria. His eyes hungrily roamed her body. There she was, in her nake glory for him and only him. Her beauty stunned him. His dick was harder than ever before seeing Maria naked.

"This is my pussy!" Randy growled as he licked the shell of Maria's ear. He spreaded her legs far apart, and suddenly she felt his lips and tongue pressing on her sweet tasting pussy. He moved in futher between her legs so he could move his face deeper into her pussy hole. Maria was enjoying Randy's mouth licking and sucking on her pussy, it's been a long time since a man pleased her in this way. Randy slowly stopped to take in her beautiful hole close up as he examine her sweet long slit and pressed his nose against it. He inhaled her sweet scent before he buried his mouth against her lips. Maria opened for him exposing her soaking wet pussy. Maria hands were buried in the covers of the bed as her body begins to shake a little as her excitment builds. She looks down and see's Randy's head moving frantically between her legs. "Oh yes" Maria moans as she see's him licking, eating and using his fingers to stimulate her. "Baby...that feels...so good" she moaned as she feels both of his hands go between her legs and under her body. Maria felt Randy's hands squeeze her ass cheeks hard. Randy pushes a finger into her pussy and watches it disappear into her body. Randy slowly lifted Maria up and places her in front of him.

"I need you to stand right her baby" Randy groaned. Maria did what she was tolded and stood in front of Randy. He inserts his tongue under a finger and it too enters her body. He wiggles both around inside her pussy and hears her moans. Randy devours Maria's pussy concentrating on trying to make her climax. He knows by the way that she 's pumping and grinding on his face that she was seconds from cumming. He turns her around and begins to lick up and down her slit while he uses his fingers to pull the folds of her swollen pussy lips away from around her clit. As her hood moves away he sees her blood swolen clit sitting there in front of his eyes. It's huge and throbbing. He moves it and presses his tongue against it and hears Maria moan loudly. He lighty presses his nose against her sweet pussy. "Fuck baby your killing me" he moaned pulling his stiff dick out his pants and giving it a strong stroke as he continues eating her pussy. He slowly stood up, pulling her closer to him. He eyes were hazy with desire as she took Randy in completely. He was naked with his screaming hard cock in his hand. "Look at me baby!" Randy said with a demanding voice. Maria looked down to see Randy's viper sticking straight out at her. She stared wide eye at Randy's massive, huge cock. Her pussy began to throb harded the more she stared at him. She slowly reached her hand out and grabbed Randy's hard cock. His breathing was irregular as he watched her stroke his hard dick. "That's it baby...this is your dick, and only yours" Randy groaned against her lips as he kisses her passionalty. His animalistic nature started to go into over drive as he picked her up and placed her on his dresser. He continue feverishly kiss her as she picked up the pace, stroking his dick faster and harded. "Shit baby! That feels good...keep stroking my dick."he said as he thrusted his cock deeper into her hand. Maria's eyes were fixed on his as she gripped his rock dick harder. Randy quickly grabbed Maria's legs opening them wider as he sunk his face between her pussy. Randy sucked her swollen clit in between his lips and ran his tongue repeatly over it again. He softly hums directly on her clit as he continued to finger her whole. Maria moans louder as she grips Randy's head holding him in place as she pumps her pussy deeply into his face. "Oh my God baby, I'm about to cum" she moans loudly as she grinds her pussy all over his face. "Ah Ah Ah...RANDY!" she moaned as she tilted her head back and came on his beautiful face. He looked up to see her body still jerking from the powerful climax she just experienced. Randy slowly picked Maria up carrying her over to the bed. Randy had never felt this way about a woman before. He wanted her, and their was no fucking way he was giving her up. Finally he feels Maria pulling his head trying to get it from between her legs. He smiled and gave her wet pussy one last long slow lick and one last kiss before allowing her to pull his head up to her face. She gazed at him with her loving green eyes as a smile graced her face. She reached over grabbing a towel laying on his end table and wiped her wetness off his face. Randy moved toward the edge of the bed and gazed at Maria.

"God, your so beautiful" Randy said wiping a strand of hair from Maria's smiling face.

"Thank you, but baby why are you so far away...come here" Maria instructed.

Maria tried to grab at Randy's stiff cock but he moved before she could. She attemped to grab at his hard cock again but he moved. And with one swift motion he pulled Maria on top of him, wrapping his strong muscular tattoo arms tightly around her sexy nude body. He wrapped them up in his cozy comforter. His hardened dick was pressing against Maria's wet pussy wanting desperately to pound her cunt senseless, but he could wait...he needed her to know that it wasn't just about what he wanted. He held her tightly in his arms as she laid her head on his strong bare chest, her legs firmly planted against his thighs.

"Randy..." Maria said softly

"Yes babe..."

"Why won't you let me..."

"Because Maria, I need you to know how much I want you...how much I crave you...how much I need you...how much I adore you...how much I needed to please you." Randy said running his large hands through her hair.

"But Randy, I want to please you." she said resting her chin on his chest as she stared into his blue eyes. "Is that such a bad thing." Maria asked as she stroked Randy's cock making him groan loudly.

"Fuck baby...you better stop doing that" he moaned

"Why...looks like your enjoying it to me, your viper sure seems happy anyways" Maria said giving him a seductive look. "I would perfer to use my mouth instead of my hand"

"Of course he's happy, he has a gorgeous naked woman sitting on top of him" Randy said kissing Maria

"This must be what heaven feels like" he groaned softly running his index finger up and down her spine.

Randy watched as his cock pulsated in Maria's hand.

"Baby...babe you have to stop." Randy moaned loudly "Fuck baby I'm about to..."

Maria was pumping on his cock in a fury when she felt a warm liquid flowing along her hand and down her arm. She looked up to see Randy eyes rolled in the back of his head as he bit down on his bottom lip. She was proud of the pleasure she created. He slowly opened his eyes looking down at her with a sweet smile.

"Your such a bad girl." he whined

"You haven't seen bad yet" she said gazing at him as she licked all the cum off her hand and arm.

Randy damn near came again watching her swallow his nut.

"Come here" he groaned as he pulled her face toward him. "Your so fucking beautiful Maria, sometimes I can't stand it" he said kissing her all over her face before his lips claimed dominance over hers. He grabbed his dick rubbing it all over her wet pussy as he kissed her with fiery animal passion. She fiercely wanted his cock in her hot pussy as she grinded her pussy against him perilously trying to get his dick inside her. Randy grabbed Maria's hair yanking it to reveal her awaiting neck. He hungrily attached his lips to her sucking and biting down passionality. He could feel her warmth oozing down his thigh.

"Did I just make my pussy cum again" he asked her as he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yes baby" she moaned rubbing her pussy against his throbbing dick. She placed hot sexy tongue kisses all over Randy's muscular chest enjoying the feel of him. Fuck, he wanted her dangerously...wanting to see how his hard straining cock would feel buried deep into her wet, hot, soaking, pussy but he had to mustard up some self control before he loses all his sense.

Randy gave her one long last passionate kiss before taking her in his arms again.

"I could live off this high." he groaned stroking her hair in between his fingers.

"Me too" she mumbled as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Randy held her tighter, feeling her heart beat against his chest as she slept. "Your mines" he said groaned softly against her ear before he fell into a peaceful sleep of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys it's Mandyloveforlife, okay here the deal...im getting extremely bored with this story and last night i had an AMAZING AND CRAZY SEXY story for Randy and Maria so I kinda want to stop writing "Where Love Was Found" and start writing my other story, but if you guys want me to keep writing "Where Love was Found" message me and let me know and i will keep writing. If not I will stop the story. Thank you guys so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello lovely people and welcome to Chapter 11. I was going to give up on this story, but a wonderful person who I do not know their name sent me a review asking for me to keep the story going. Im glad to know that my work has meaning, so thank you GUEST! Your awesome and I will continue the story. Please review and comment...Love you guys and thank you...your the reason this story lives on.

DANGEROUSLY HOT SEXY CHAPTER! SHOWS THE RANDY ORTON WE KNOW AND LOVE GIRLS! MARIA WILL FINALLY BE HIS!

Randy woke up to find his gorgeous angel sleeping soundly against his chest. She felt amazing in his embrace as he placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. The sun rays shone brightly into Randy's room framing them perfectly. He gently grazed his fingers against Maria's soft skin memorizing her every essence. He inhale her in; her scent intoxicating him. He smiled down on her as he felt her lightly stirring against him, cuddling futher into his arms. Her beautiful naked body was still wrapped snug around him. Randy dick was rock hard as he let out a silent breath. He was aching her dangerously wanting to have his cock deep inside her pussy. The peace he was experiencing with her was heaven. It was just what he needed to take his mind off the ways of the world. Even talking in her sleep she was breath taking, she was the most exotic, sexiest, gorgeous, most beautiful creature he's ever witness. The feel of her skin against his was unimaginable; his dick was painfully hard and pounding. "Fuck she perfect" he thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to roam over her beautiful, peaceful face.

"Mmmm" she lightly hummed as she nuzzled her face deeper into Randy's chest.

"Damn, I could wake up to this woman for the rest of my life" he lightly said as he tighten his embrace.

"I heard that." Maria said as a small smile graced her face

" Your finally woke sleepy head?" he chuckled

"Oh honey I've been awoke, with that beautiful, hard cock of your poking me how could I possibly be asleep" she giggled

"Maria, your so fucking hot im surprise he didn't spit up!" Randy groaned loudly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head

"Gorgeous, he did spit up...like three time" she said placing open mouth kisses all over Randy's chest as her eyes connected with his.

"Im sorry" Randy smirked as he poked Maria in her stomach with his dick

"Stop it Randy" she giggled.

"How did you sleep gorgeous" he whispered against her ear

"Mmm...like a baby" she smiled placing sweet kisses on his hulking chest.

"How did you sleep?" she questioned gazing up into his aqua blue eyes.

"Honsetly I've never slept better...I don't know babe, this probably was a bad idea." He said, feeling Maria's body tense up in his arms at his words.

"Oh..." Maria said looking away, she didn't want Randy to see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's just, I don't think I can sleep without you now" "You've spoiled me Maria and now the only way I want to sleep is with you in my arms...I want to breathe you in as I sleep" he said pulling her eye level with him.

He peered into her glowing sea green eyes. "Last night was perfect Maria" He was completely mesmerized by her beauty and the way the sun framed her.

A sly smile grazed her blushing face. "Last night was perfect...thank you for having me."

"Thank you for coming" he responded taking her face in his hands planting a kiss on her tender lips. " I could stay like this forever with you Maria" he moaned taking her back into his arms. The close warmth of her naked body was igniting a stong sense of longing in Randy. He was falling fast for the green eyed beauty that was laying silently in his embrace. Maria felt like she was in a beautiful dream that she never wanted to wake from as she laid snuggled against his chest.

"Randy..." she said softly against his smoothe tan skin not looking up.

"Yes?"

"Im sorry about...what happened...last night." she said stumbling over her words

Randy could tell when she was embarassed about something because she would always get choked up on her words or she wouldn't make direct eye contact with him, which was one of the little features about Maria he found utterly aborable.

"Sorry about what?" he asked with a look of confusion edging his face.

"About my...mother, she can be a bit much" she said quietly

"Oh baby, don't worry about it." he chuckled "You didn't think she was going to scare me off did you?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I wasn't to sure, she has a tendency of frightening people away and to be honest; yeah i was kinda shock you still wanted to see me after that episode with her and me acting like a complete idiot in the parking lot." she said with a hitch of nervous laugher dangling from her voice.

"Hell no...I don't think theirs anything you can say or do OR anyone you can introduce me to that could keep me away from you Maria, but since were on the subject of last night...what really happen in the parking lot?" He question pulling her body up with his, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

His intense gaze was sending chill all over her body. "I...I...Okay, when I was looking for you in the parking lot I received a phone call..." she said as she played with her fingers. Randy could tell by the scared look in her eyes that something was seriously bothering her, and he was going to find out what it is, if it's the last thing he did. Randy pulled her body into his lap securing his strong arms around her.

"Baby...talk to me; what has you afraid like this?" Randy looked as if he was ready to kill for Maria, the way his body was tensing up just waiting for her to release the name of his next victim. Maria squinted her eyes trying to erase his voice out of her head, but it was there and it wasn't going away as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, just tell me who is it...thats all I need to know" Randy said with anger edging his voice. He needed to know who was hurting her so he could eliminate that person from her life once and for all.

"Remember when you asked me why I moved to California?"

"Yeah..." he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs

"Do you remember what my reason was?"

"Yeah...you said you didn't want to be a model anymore and you wanted to start your own clothing line so you moved to California to pursue your dream" He said staring at her.

"Well...that was a small part of the reason why I left St. Louis" she said staring into space.

"Well, what was the main reason?" his eyes were glued on her, afraid of what he might hear...praying that he could fix that dim part of her world that keeps haunted her.

"I...I was really running from...Phil." as the tears started to stream faster down her face, soaking Randy's thigh.

"Your ex boyfriend..." Randy questioned beginning to feel the rage coursing through his veins

"Yeah..." she said quietly. Randy could sense the fear displayed on her beautiful face.

"Why were you running from him...what did he do to you Maria?" Randy's voice was angry, deep, and demanding. Maria could see Randy's veins bulging out of his neck and arms as his muscles tensed up around her like a brick wall, bringing her body closer to his.

"We use to get into really bad arguments, mostly because he would be cheating on me and I would confront him about it"

"Did...Did...Did he...ever get physical with you Maria." Randy asked clenching his teeth afraid of what her answer might be

"At first it was just alot of verbal abuse...but then one day he left his phone at home and a girl called his cell and told me that they had been sleeping together for six months and she was pregnant by him. When he came home we got into a HUGE agrument and I told him I was leaving...so I went to pack my clothes and that was when he...when he punched me. It definitely caught me off guard as i fell backward...then all i remembered was him forcfully punching me screaming "I was his, and if i leave i wasn't leaving out alive."

Randy couldn't believe his ears. His whole body was burning up and turning red with fury as his blood boiled. Randy was biting the inside of his lip so hard that he could taste his own blood, but the only person's blood he wanted to taste was Phil's. Randy's body was in over drive...he didn't need to hear anything else...Phil face was burning in his brain as he picture himself kicking his head clean off his shoulders. Randy grabbed Maria, wrapping his arms tightly around her placing a kiss on her forehead as he stared into space, picturing himself destroying Phil in the most crucial and horribe way he could think of with his bare hands. Randy couldn't picture anyone physically hurting Maria, but Randy decided he was going to be the last person who will see Phil alive. Randy took Maria's face in his hands as he kissed her tears away. "Baby your safe now, and I promise you on my life I will NEVER EVER let anyone hurt you again...And PHIL is going to pay for what he did to you, I'm going to make sure of it!"

Randy abruptly jumped out of bed putting on his boxers. "What's Phil's last name" Randy solicited staring at Maria with a face she's seen many of times when he was about to do some serious harm to his opponent in the ring.

"Randy...please it's not important anymore, im gonna be okay" she said assuring him

Randy made his way back over to Maria, his face edged with pure animosity. She noticed the hatred veiling his eyes as he moved closer toward her. He brough his face eye level to hers, the look he was giving her sent chills coursing through her body, his gaze was anything less than comforting. His face was a few inches from her, his eyes glaring at her not blinking once. Maria felt her heart beating out of her chest at the sight of Randy and the look he was giving her was starting to freak her out. Finally he spoke calmly "I want his last name Maria!" he said staring directly at her. "Either your gonna tell me, or I will consult other sources, but when i find out Maria you won't ever have to worry about hearing or seeing PHIL ever again!" he collectedly grabbed his cell phone making his way toward his door. He slowly turned to Maria once again.

"Whats his last name Maria" he spoke throught clentch teeth this time his voice was eerie, and full of anger.

"Brooks" she lightly spoke staring down at her fingers.

A sick smirk play across Randy's face "Thank you" he said exiting his room.

Maria body was frozen by fear, she wasn't sure what Randy's plan was but the look in his eyes was deadly and it didn't sit well with her. She really cared for Randy, and the last thing she needed was him getting thrown in jail for beating the hell out of Phil. Randy stood outside his room door watching Maria gaze out the window. Randy felt kinda bad about scaring Maria, but he needed her to know how serious he was. Their was no way in hell he was going to let anyone lay a finger on her, not as long as he had breath in his body.

"You crossed the wrong person Phil" Randy silently said as he made his way into his office to make a phone call.

Randy closed his office door shut and settled into his comfy black spinnng chair and proceeded with his phone call.

"Hey, it's me...Randy"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Find out whatever you can on this person Phil Brooks...he lives here in St. Louis...I want an address, kind of car he drives, place of employment, license plate number, social security number, friends and family members...everything you can dig up on this SON OF A BITCH and what ever you find I want it!"

"No...don't take him out, I want him alive. I want to be the last person he sees before I desecrate him."

"I don't give a fuck how much it's gonna cost, i'll give you everything you'll need. Just do what I asked and I will check back in with you later on this week on your findings. Just remember don't get on my shit list...yeah..." **chuckles lightly at caller on the other end.** "Yeah this asshole has the honors of being on the very top of the list." "When I call you I better have answers!" And with a swipe of his finger the call was ended.

Randy quietly entered his room to find Maria fully dressed and brushing her hair in the mirror. He stood there watching her in amazement, she was so beautiful. He observed every little detail about her; from the way she stroked her long shiny hair with her brush, to the way she stood in front of the mirror with her legs slighty parted, the intent look in her sparkling green eyes, to the way her collar bone complimented her beautiful neck.

"I have to be imagining her, because theirs no way in hell a girl like this could exist" he thought still gazing at her.

"Your beautiful" he softly spoke, bring Maria out of her trance.

"What did you say?" Maria questioned looking toward him .

Randy eyes were fixated on her as he slowly made his way across the room. "I said...your beautiful" his voice was deep and sultry sending trembles throughout her body. His eyes held her gaze causing her legs to go weak. Maria could feel her heart beating erratically. Randy could see her cheeks turning candy apple red. He loved knowing the type of power he had over her body, as her nipples peak through her sheer white blouse. Randy could feel the nut in his balls churning as his dick harden at the sight of her.

"Were you planning on leaving me?" he questioned seeing her clothes all pack and her duffle bag sitting by the door.

"Well not without saying goodbye." She seductively wandered toward Randy encircling her arms around his neck taking his bottom succulent lip between her teeth. She placed a passionate kiss on his neck leaving him hot and bothered like she always did.

"Goodbye Mr. Orton" she giggled lighty in his ear send chills coursing down his spine.

Their was no way Randy would let Maria leave without giving him a proper "goodbye". He abruptly slammed his door shut pinning her arms above her head as he pushed her body against the door catching her off guard. A look of surprise took over her face as he captured her lips with his; his tongue exploring her hot sultry mouth enjoying the sweet warmth of her. Their tongues hungrily collided together as his hands roamed to Maria plump ass. He smacked her on the ass causing her to let out a soft moan. He smirked at her reaction loving the bewildered look in those gorgeous green eyes. He softly placed a tender kiss on her sweet lips.

She looked up into Randy's crystal blue eyes loving what she saw.

"Where did you disappear off too?" she question.

Randy still held Maria against the door loving the look of her being force their; not really against her will, but with his power and strength.

"I went to my office, I had to handle some business." he said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh...okay"

"Maria, i'm sorry if I frighten your earlier...I just need you to know that I was extremely angry especially knowing what he did to you."

A small smile ingraved her face. "It's okay, but Randy please can we not talk about this anymore and please don't do anything" she begged

He took Maria's face into his hand. "I won't talk about anymore, but I'm not going to stand by and watch the world hurt you either...he's gonna pay for what he did Maria, and theirs nothing you can do about it." his eyes focusing on hers. She took a deep breath somewhat knowing she lost that battle. "Okay" was the last thing she said.

"Okay" Randy mocked her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now where are you going?" he questioned

"Home, and after that I guess I should make my way to my boutique." "I'm a horrible business owner, I've been there once since I bought the place" she sighed.

"Well maybe your avoiding something"

"What?"

"I don't know, I just heard it myself" he chuckled

They both laughed together at his response.

"Have you packed yet Mr." Maria questioned raising an eyebrow toward him.

"Somewhat" Randy said flinging a empty suit case at her feet.

"Uh Huh" she giggled "Maybe your avoiding something" she said making her eyes big as two gum balls.

"Maybe your right" Randy said collasping on his bed. Maria made her way over to where Randy was seated and took the spot beside him. She softly placed her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know why this is so hard Maria." Randy said as he looked toward his high ceiling

"I do...Randy this is a hard pill to swallow, but your strong and tought. And your going to make it through this, your gonna be okay, and if it feels like it's begining to overpower you I will take up the load. I'm here for you...whatever you need." she said gazing at his side profile. "God he was handsome" she thought. He turned his head fully toward her as a small smile claimed his features.

"Thank you" he said softly

"Your welcome" "And if you need help packing I can be of some assistance" she giggled lightly.

"I will greatly appreciated it" he said raising from his bed making his way over to his closet.

Maria looked through his dresser drawers as he went through his closet. She packed his socks and sexy black boxers which made her face flush. She grab a couple of white and black tee shirts. Randy looked over his shoulder to catch Maria holding his white shirt against her chest breathing his scent in. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a black pair of jeans along with a pair of dark blue ones. He unhooked four long sleeve shirts and tossed them on his bed. He tossed a pair of black loafers out of his closet along with his white Forces. He made his way over to Maria where she was carefully folding his tee shirts. Randy wrapped his arms around her wasit bringing her back into his chest.

"Thank you baby" he whispered licking the shell of her ear.

She squirmed under his touch giggling lighty. "Your welcome Mr. Orton"

"I think were on first name bases...call me Randy little lady" he chuckled

"Okay" she laughed

"Are you all packed?" he whispered against her ear sending chills down her spine

"Not yet" she said still folding his shirts.

"Well you better get started too...you only have a day left" he said smacking her on the ass.

"Well...maybe you can help me pack later today, if your not busy that is."

"I'm never to busy for you" Randy said eyeing her

"Good...maybe you can help me pack my underwear and lingerie." A devilish smile played across her pretty face

Randy gave her his own signature sexy smirk. "Be careful what you ask for babe, don't start something you don't want to finish"

"Who said I wasn't going to finish" Maria said biting her lip.

Randy could feel his cock waking up as he stared Maria in her eyes. He slowly made his way toward her pushing her back against his bed. His hands intertwine with hers as he passionately allowed his lips to take over hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his hard cock throbbing near her pussy. "Randy" she moaned lightly sending chills flooding the back of his neck. His hands slowly ran down her arms loving the feel of her warm body under his. She was going to be the death of him and he had no problem with that. She softly pushed her body into his causing him to release a groan in the back of his throat. It was like they were attached and now were one. You couldn't tell where Randy began and where Maria ended. He gripped her thigh as his tongue dipped between her lips. Maria could feel Randy hard cock grinding against her pussy. The feel of him was sending tiny surges of electricity through her body. His strong muscular chest was pressed against her, feeling every muscle and cut. His lips traveled from hers to her neck, one of his favorite places. Maria could feel the gushing wetness between her thighs. "Damn how does he do this to me?" she thought. He slowly lifted her shirt above her beautiful breast that were being concealed by a firey red lace bra. He gripped a hand full of her beast with both hands, mounding them as he felt her up. Randy was trying to be good, but hell it was hard having your dream girl grinding herself into your aching cock. He loved the way her breast looked in her bra, but he would perfer to have them out and exposed for his pleasure. He swiftly reached around her back unclasping the band causing her breast to tumble out of their holding cell. He feverishly rubbed them taking her nipples in between his fingers rubbing them before he attached his hungry lips to them. Maria moaned loudly at the feel of Randy's tongue running over her nipples. Randy brought his head up to observe her beautiful facial expressions, he loved watching her lose control of her body and surrendering herself to him. "Damn she's gorgeous" he thought as he watched her arch her back toward the ceiling. Randy slowly removed her jeans along with her panties, watching her quiver at the feel of the cool air. And their she was again, naked for his eyes to enjoy. A sexy smirk played across Randy's face as he slowly let his index finger travel to her sensitive bud. Randy gently rubbed her wet, swollen, clit as his azure eyes staying intently on her beautiful face. He wanted to watch her cum, he needed to see her release herself. He began to pick up the pace of his index finger rubbing her clit more intently as he added his pointer finger dipping it into her beautiful hole. Maria lost all control of her body as she hungrily rubbed her nipples with the palm of her hands as she felt Randy fingering her wet pussy. "Ah...Randy...please" she begged breathless. The smirk on his face widen as he watched her still not stopping with the pleasure he is causing her.

"Please what baby?" his deep, smothering voice asked loving the expression on her lovely face.

"Fuck me Randy" she moaned

Randy couldn't believe his ears.

"What do you want me to do baby?" he asked again. He had to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Randy please...stick your cock in my pussy" she begged

Hearing Maria beg for him to fuck her caused his dick to grow to it's full 9 inches. Randy strongly squeezed his dick. "Fuck in gonna explode" he thought watching Maria squirming around under him. She looked like she was possessed.

He slowly lowered his head to her ear.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" he smirked

"YES RANDY...GOD YES...please baby fuck me!" she begged

Randy's dick started to leak an insane amount of pre cum as Maria sultry voice kept echoing in his head begging for him to fuck her.

"Tell me your mines Maria!" he demanded

She didn't say a word, the only thing that escaped her lips were the loud moans of pleasure. Randy removed his boxers seeing his hard straining cock. Randy could feel his balls tightening wanting to release his load. "NO!" He thought. He tried to focus his attention on anything other than the smoking hot woman thrashing around under him. He planned on teasing her a little more before giving her what she want...what he wanted and needed. He was torturing himself but he needed to hear Maria tell him she belonged to him and him only. Placing his hard aching cock in his hand he slowly ran the head over her clit, watching her arch her back toward the ceil again as she let out a loud pleasurable moan. "Fuck if she keeps this shit up i'm gonna release everywhere" he thought.

He bended his head near her ear again as he continually rubbed his big cock head over her nub.

"Tell me what I want to hear Maria" his blue eyes intently gazing at her face. Her lust filled green eyes finally opened to connect to his blue ones filled with desire. Yet she said nothing.

"Fine gorgeous...if that's the way you want it." he huskily said increasing the speed of his motions between her legs. His pre cum was smearing all over her pussy as he grinded his cock deeper against her slit , forcing her to bite her lip trying not to scream in agony.

"SAY IT MARIA!" he growled loudly taking her bottom lip between his teeth pulling at her full flesh. The animal in him have completely taking over his mind and body.

He took her hands in one of his pinning it above her head as he position the head of his cock at her entrance, rubbing her hole teasing her endlessly.

"Im stingy when it comes to you Maria, i want you all to myself" his hot sexy voice whispered in her ear." "SAY IT BABY, TELL ME YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Maria's eyes fluttered as she focused herself to look at Randy's gorgeous eyes seeing the longing for her in them. She was scared, scared of the way Randy made her feel; scared of being completely his. Once she say those words she can't that them back, and she was vulnerable again to a man.

"Im yours Randy." she whispered gazing up at him.

A victorious smile rested on his face as his eyes stayed glued on hers.

"Yes Maria, your mines!" he groaned against her ear. He passonately bit down on her neck causing her to jump. She loved the pain and pleasure he caused. His tongue hungrily caressed her neck making his way to her jaw line delivering kisses all the way to her face finally reaching her sexy lips. "Your Mines!" he groaned against her lips before kissing her.

"Are you ready baby?" he smirked

"Yes Randy...please fuck me" she moaned in his ear sending chills down his spine. A glorious smirk played on his face.

"Im gonna go slow at first, okay babe" Randy whispered into her ear

Maria slowly nodded her head, out of breath.

He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance slowly pushing himself inside her. He looked a her face as he pushed a little further. Her pussy was tight as fuck, her muscles clamping around his monsterous cock. "Fuck baby, your so tight and wet" he moaned. He coud tell by her heavy breathing and the way she biting her lip that he was hurting her.

"Do you want me to stop baby." he whispered sensing her pain

"No" she breathed lighty smiling up at him. Randy was half way in as he looked down to see his cock engulfed in her sweet pussy. He allow themselves to get familiar with each other. He never felt a pussy like hers before. She was so wet and tight. "Fuck baby, it's like you were made just for me" he moan in her ear as he began to thrust his hips foward pushing his cock deeper into her sweet ocean. She moaned at Randy's words, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms encircled his shoulders. "Damn baby, your so fuck perfect!" he groaned loving the feel of her muscles tighting and releasing around his cock pulling him in deeper. "This is my pussy!" he groaned as he started to pick up the pace thrusting his hips hard into her. "Damn you feel so fucking good around my cock" he moaned as he stroked deeper into her wetness

"AH...RANDY" she moaned as she began to move in sync with his motions. His huge cock was filling her up like nothing she ever experienced before. Their bodies were dripping with sweat as Randy threw her legs over his head loving the angle she was in allowing his cock to go deeper in her pussy. He thrusted deeper and harder losing control of his body as he pounded her sweet pussy over and over again. Randy could tell by the way that her legs were shaking that she was about to cum. Knowing that Randy snaked his arms between her legs and began driving her pussy harder on his cock. "FUCK RANDY!: she moan loudly.

"That's right baby...cum for daddy!" he moaned in her ear " You have no idea how long I've imagined and fantasied about this moment." And with a swift motion Randy sat up on his knees holding her sweaty body against his as he pumped harder, her legs were planted around his thighs as he pounded harder in her pussy. " Yes baby...fuck me, pound my pussy" Maria moaned. Hearing her talk dirty like that was driving him insane as he drove so hard in her pussy he could feel himself hitting her womb. His lips passionalty took possession of hers as his tongue devoured hers. Randy never felt so alive in his life. This woman was driving him crazy as he wildly fucked her. He coud feel Maria's nails digging in his back as she rested her head against his shoulder feeling his cock thrust over and over inside her pussy. His muscular body was covered in sweat. He felt like he could go all day with her pussy mounded on his cock. "You feel so fucking good Maria" he groaned. Randy grabbed Maria taking her off the bed and placing her against his wall not taking his cock out of her sweet resting place. He planted his hands on the wall, the only thing that was holding Maria up was his cock and he started back thrusting himself inside her. He watched her breast bounce up and down everytime he thrusted into her. Her nails were still embedding in his back as she wrapped her legs around him. "Baby! Im about to cum!" she moaned. A beautiful smirk took over Randy's face hearing those words. "YES RANDY, FUCK ME" she moaned as she closed her eyes tilting her head back and releasing the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced. Her body was jerking extremely hard from her climax. Randy felt her wetness explode on his dick. A sly smirk played across her face as she open her eyes and fell limp into Randy's chest. Randy kissed her forehead...feeling her explode on his dick brought him right to his own orgasm as he slammed into her pussy over and over. "FUCK MARIA" he groaned as he felt his nut spray hard and deep into her welcoming pussy. "Your Mines Maria" he groaned realizing he just came in her pussy. A smirk lite up his face knowing that he just released his nut inside her marking her as his. Randy's breathing started to slow down as they collasped on the floor. They laid their in each others embrace.

Maria smiled. "That was..."

"Yeah I know" Randy said bringing her hand to his lips leaving a sweet kiss on it.

"I've never in my life experience something so...so earth shattering" she moaned laying her head against his sweaty chest.

Randy softly smiled hearing her heart beating against his chest. "God your so amazing...how the hell did I get so lucky?" he groaned placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It helps that your you." she mumbled

"Really" he said bring her face to his placing a sweet tender kiss on her lips.

She settled back against his chest loving the feel of him. "Mmm... babe what time is it?" Maria asked feeling the tingles still coursing through her body from the pleasure she experienced earlier.

Grabbing his phone he groaned. "Damn it's 4 babe." "Shit it's late"

"I know, I really have to go"

'WHY! " he groaned loudly pulling her on top of him.

"Because I having packed yet Randy and we leave tomorrow!"

Randy lightly ran his fingers through her long shiny hair, bringing her face to his. "Maybe you should pack here." he growled against her lips.

She giggled lightly. "But babe my clothes are at Eve's house...which I honestly should start look for my own place." she chuckled

"Maybe, and this is just an idea...you should bring your belongings here" he said arching a eyebrow toward her.

"You mean my clothes?" her eyes intently searching his

"I mean everything...you should bring everything here" he softly spoke against her lips

"Are you asking me to move in?" her eyebrows were kinked together shocked by the statement he just made.

"Maybe" he smirked "Yes baby, that's exactly what I'm asking you"

Maria was speechless, she couldn't believe what Randy just said. "Is he serious" she thought. She could feel his cock starting to wake up under her as he peered into her mesmerizing green eyes.

"Well..." Randy whispered against her ear.

"Randy I don't know what to say" she giggled burying her face into his chest.

"Say yes"

Her eyes connected to his. "Randy that's serious"

"I know...but you said that you were mines, right." he said arching his brow towards her.

"Yes Randy I'm yours." She groaned against his lips

"Damn...I love the sound of that." he moaned taking her lips between his.

Randy took her face in her hand. "How about we discuss your living arrangments when we get back from Washington, It will give you some time to think."

"I'd like that" she said placing a sweet little kiss on his lips. "But baby I really have to go" she moaned standing up putting her clothes back on.

"You don't want to shower first" he smirked at her

"Mmmm , I think I'm safer showering at home...I have a feeling taking a shower with you is more of a sex session than an actually shower."

"You have no idea" he said gripping her waist pulling her closer to him. The look he was giving her made her weak in the knees. She allowed her hands to roam over his muscular chest. "Damn this man is the devil" she thought. Suddenly Randy took her hand and secured it over his heart. Her eyes were melted together with his as they shared the most mind blowing, passionated kiss she's ever witness.

"Randy" she softy moaned pulling away from his embrace. Her eyes were glued to his. She could feel the longing and wanting in his kiss, the desire and dare she said it love?

He didn't say anything. He just gazed at her, his face unreadable. Then he slowly fell to his knees, grabbing her panties from next to him. He opened them up looking into her eyes with lust and desire. She carefully stepped into them as he pulled them leisurely up her thighs to her nice ass feeling every curve in her body. His body was towering over hers. Her breathing became irregular as she stared at him unable to tear her eyes away. He haltingly went to his knees again this time grabbing her jeans holding them open as he gazed at her. Maria couldn't describe the strong sexual desire she was feeling at that very moment. "What is he doing to me" she thought. Silence still filled his room. She slowly stepped into her jeans allowing him to pull them up her thighs. He stopped at her crotch placing a sexy tongue kiss against her panties. He could feel her legs begin to shake as he made contact with her pussy. Her sweetness filled his nose and mouth as his tongue took possession of her pussy. She buried her fingers in his dark hair as she allowed him to take control of her.

"Randy" she moaned lightly. Her breaths were faint as she felt a surge of electricity flow through her body as Randy tongue found it's way to her clit through her lace panties. His eyes were looking up at her angelic face as he pushed his tongue deeper against her clit. The look in his eyes was possessive, aggressive, sexy and lustful. Randy could fill her body shaking as she moaned loudly as he took her to an intense, powerful climax. Her body fell limp against his chest as he stood up. His breaths were light as his lips connect to hers allowing Maria to taste herself. He slowly circled his tongue around in her mouth leaving her panting for more.

"You should go" he softly whispered against her lips as he finished pulling her jeans up her body. Maria was still speechless as she gently nodded her head to Randy's comment. He placed a soft sexy kiss on her forehead. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she watched him slowly exit his room. She stood in the middle of the room unable to descibe the emotions flowing through her body. She slowly placed her shoes on her feet thinking about what he just did to her, and the way he did it. Then she realized...she was in the danger zone, she was dangerous falling for Randy and their was no denying it. She calmly grabbed her duffle bag and exited his room. She made her way down the stairs to see him sitting in his black leather chair staring straight ahead at the door. A light smirk graced his face as he saw his Maria standing at the foot of his stairs looking at him.

"Come here" he softly spoke

She quitely walked toward him, with each step her heart pounding loudly in her ears. He calmly took her in his arms slowly letting his tongue explore her hungry mouth as his hands traveled to her ass. He gave her bottom a gentle squeeze causing her to moan softly in his hot mouth. Suddenly he pulled her away needing to see the expression on her face. Maria felt as if he put her under some type of spell that had her body soaring through space. She felt light headed and dizzy as her breathing became silent. She slowly opened her eyes to find Randy smiling at her. She could feel the stupid look on her face but she couldn't control it. He took complete possession over her body and now she truly was HIS.

"Randy" she finally choked

"Yes" his deep, hot, smothering voice answered

"Whats happening to me" she ask in a dream like state

"I don't know babe" he smirked

He slowly walked her outside taking her duffle bag and putting it in her car, before he open her door. He gave her one last long, slow, passionate, powerful, earth shattering kiss before closing her door. Maria settled in her car feeling like she was high or drunk. She wondered was she okay to drive. "What the hell did he do to me" she wondered. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and look at the screen seeing she had a message. A dreamy smile played across her lips as she opened the text from Randy.

Text Message from Randy

I'll call you later gorgeous.

Text Message from Maria

Okay

She slowly reclined back in her seat and started kicking her legs and flinging her arms wildly as she smiled from ear to ear over joyed with the way she was feeling, by the way Randy had her feeling. Never in her life has she experienced such a strong feelings of everything.

She finally placed her keys in the ignition starting her car and pulled out his driveway.

She turned on her radio and adjusted it to her favorite station as Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" blared through her speakers. And that was the perfect way to describe the way she felt. She could still feel Randy's strong hands caressing her body, taking possession of her. She could still feel his lips exploring her body. She could still feel Randy's manhood buried deep inside her wet pussy. When she close her eyes she could feel those azure eyes piercing her soul. "Damn" she said out loud knowing she was in deep trouble.

...

She pulled up at Eve's house feeling refreshed, feeling like a brand new woman. She grabbed her duffle bag smiling from ear to ear. Their was nothing that could knock her shine. She gleefully leap to the front door kicking it open feeling sexy as hell. She playfully danced her way to her room moving her hips to the music playing in her head. She grabbed her suit case and keyed her stereo hearing Beyonce and Sharika "Beautiful Lair" filling her room as she rotated her hips to the beat as she threw her clothes into her suit case. She sexily dance over to her closet grabbing her shoes tossing them on the floor as she did a sexy pose in the mirror. She imagined Randy staring at her with his gorgeous blue eye watching her every move. She imagined him coming up behind her wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her waist as she grinded her ass against his manhood. She could damn near feel Randy's cock rubbing against her ass. She threw all her tops and jeans she chose into her suit case closing it and collapsing on her bed. She was feeling sexy, naughty, bad, and dangerous. She wanted to be Randy's bad girl, doing things that would drive him wild. She wanted to be his naughty girl and have her way with him.

Suddenly she was brought out of her day dream by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up seeing it was none other than her mother, Cathrine. She flung it to the floor with a sly smirk grazing her beautiful face. The old Maria would have answered it in a hurry waiting to hear her mother belittle her. But the new Maria could give two fucks about anything she has to say. A sexy smirk played across her face thinking about Randy releasing himself inside of her and the sexy look on his face as he moaned her name. She was starting to turn herself on thinking about what just transpired between them. "Fuck, he's so damn fine" she groaned out loud. She could still smell his cologne all over her skin intoxicating her nose. She slowly removed her jeans and her panties seeing her wetness all over them. She toss them to the floor as she removed her shirt and bra. She was now nake loving the feel of her skin. She made her way in front of the mirror and stared at her body. She could see the visable passion marks on her neck and collar bone from Randy. She softly ran her fingers over them smiling. Randy made her feel like the sexiest woman on earth, the way he would gaze at her, the way he kissed her, carress her, made love to her. She was his and she knew it, and for once she really didn't give a damn.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom where she ran herself a steaming hot bath. She normally would tie her hair up when she took a bath, but not today. She allowed her long shiny red hair to course down her back as she settled against the tilt wall. The water was piping hot as she watched the steam trickle in the air. She softly licked her lips imagine Randy there aching to touch her. She heard Sevyn Streeter "It Won't Stop" playing from the other room. She could feel Randy deep sexy voice caressing her ear. Then a freaky thought invade her mind. She imagine Randy taking her doggy style pound himself deep inside her pussy, loving the feel of her. She imagine him losing control as he spanked her wildly. Never in her life has she been so explicted, but fuck he was driving her crazy with sexual desires. She slowly stuck her finger in the water finding her way to her clit as she ran her finger over it imagining Randy was touching her instead. A sly smirk took over her face as she began to speed up the pace. "Fuck" she moaned. Suddenly she opened her eyes to see a gorgeous pair of blue ones staring at her. Randy was standing there rubbing his huge hard cock as his eyes devoured her wet naked body. Maria noticed the pre cum dripping from him. She could see him swallow deeply as he removed his shirt. Maria felt like she couldn't breathe. "Is this really happening" she thought to herself. The way Randy was drinking her in made her pussy throb with excitment. She sexily bit down on her bottom lip causing Randy to let out a groan. His eyes were glue on her as she watched him stroke his hard cock, turning her on to a point of no return. Randy slowly kneel down beside her, his lips softly caressing hers passionately. He dipped his hand in her bath water sensing her want for him. His fingers slowly traveled between her thighs finding just what he was looking for. His eyes melted into hers as the steam dampen their skin. He slowly took his index finger and massaged her clit. He watched her as she closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable moan. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she begin to feel the animalistic desires over taking her. A sly smirk played across his lips as he stood up climbing into the tub with her. A sexy smile invaded Maria's face as she watched him move closer to her, like a snake stalking it's prey "The Viper" she thought. Their eyes were locked on each other not blinking once, both filled with lust and desire. He swiftly pressed his wet muscular body against her as he gripped her waist pulling her into him.

"Maria" he softly whisper in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Maria swiftly moved out of his loose embrace, showering Randy face with a slight look of confusion. Her eyes spoke to him. They spoke sex, lust, desire, love, passion, dominance. A slick smirk played arcoss her face as she encircling him like a shark. She was now showing him her dominant side, which was turning him on even more if that was even possible. Suddenly he allowed her to back him up against the wall. She sexily allowed her hands to roam all over his wet, muscular, slick, chest as she sent wet tongue kisses coursing all over his neck. Randy could have swore he felt his heart stop as she slowly moved her soft sexy lips down his wet chest kissing all over his abs. Her eyes never leaving his as she spelled her name across his stomach with her tongue. Randy though he was going to explode watching this woman. Then with a swift motion Maria reached under the water gripping his hard cock in her hand. Randy let out a low growl as he watched her intently. His breathing became irregular as Maria softly kissed the head of his screaming cock, sending Randy over the egde. Her sexy green eyes were locked on his as she stuck his whole 9 inchs down her throat. "FUCK BABY" Randy moaned as he watched his Maria suck his cock, licking along the length of him. Randy's body was blazing hot as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through her long wet hair as he watched her devour his cock with her mouth. She squeezed her lips together creating a sloppy sucking sound. "AHHH...FUCK BABY" Randy moaned trying to focus his gaze on Maria, but shit the way she was sucking his dick had him going insane as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Feeling Maria's warm wet mouth slurping on his cock was driving him crazy. Maria slowly rubbed his balls in her hand as she continued swirling her tongue over the head of his cock as she took him all the way down her throat. Randy could feel his cock going down her throat as he groaned for mercy. That was when she blew his mind as she slowly sucked his cock popping the head out of her mouth and then she took him back in her mouth this time forcing his cock down her throat the long way until he couldn't see his dick at all as her lips met his stomach. "FUCK MARIA" he said licking his lip. "Baby your going make me cum in that sexy mouth. No girl as EVER blown Randy's mind the way Maria has. But to his surprise he came and didn't even know it as Maria release his cock opening her mouth showing him the white creamy liquid on her tongue. Randy couldn't believe his mind as he watched her swallow his salty creamy nut. "GOD DAMN MARIA" he moaned loudly. A sexy smirk claimed her face as she stuck his cock back into her mouth. It was something about have Randy's cock in her mouth that made her feel powerful and sexy. Her tongue instantly wrapped around the length of him stoking his manhood. "FUCK BABY...YOUR SO FUCKIN AMAZING" Randy groaned damn near out of breath. Randy could feel his balls churning as he knew what was coming next. "BABY IM ABOUT TO..." before he could finish his sentence he felt the essence of the powerful climax claim him as his body jerked. Maria felt his warm cum spray in the back of her throat long and hard. When Randy finally opened his eyes he saw his cum oozing out of the corners of Maria's mouth. He could feel the massive amount of cum sparying out his cock. And it was alot. Fuck she looked so sexy with his nut dripping from her lips as she swallowed it all. She licked her lips as she gazed at him. Maria looked at his cock and it instantly stood back up under her gaze. A slick smile played across her face. She placed a slow passionate kiss on the head of his cock. Now she was in control as she straddle his lap. A sexy smirk ingraved Randy's face as he rubbed the sides of her slim waist. Feeling Maria ass under his cock had his dick throbbing like crazy. "Fuck baby...what are you doing to me" he moaned. Randy felt like he had no control over his body as she took his cock in her hand and founded her entrance. She slowly sat down on his length, never removing her gaze from his. Randy suddenly reach up and grabbed her face pulling her closer to him. She was driving him insane as he passionately took over her lips, shoving his tongue into her hot wet mouth. Randy could feel Maria's sweet pussy squeezing his cock. "Fuck baby." he moaned into her wet mouth. Randy's eyes were hazy with desire as Maria started riding his cock, moving her wet sexy body up and down on his lenght. Randy felt like he had die and gone to heaven with this angel riding his dick. "That's it baby...ride my cock." Randy moaned against her lips. "Fuck Maria your driving me crazy" he groan. Maria's lips started to devour his neck as she drove her pussy up and down his dick. Randy watched her in amazment. "AH FUCK MARIA!" he groaned as the water started to spill over the edge of the garden tub. Suddenly Randy grabbed her waist and began slamming his hard cock into her pussy. A sexy smile came across Maria's face as her wet full breast bounced in front of him. Randy sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he mounded the other one with the palm of his hand. He hungrliy sucked her nipples losing all control as Maria's pussy devoured his cock. "Ah Randy" Maria moan as she grinded herself deeper against his dick. "Fuck baby, i love your pussy" Randy groaned feeling himself about to release. "I love your cock" Maria moaned. A sexy smirk took over Randy's face. "It loves you too." Maria could feel her body starting to tremble. "Randy I'm about to..."

"Me too...AHH FUCK" Randy moaned as they both climax together. Randy's hot powerful cum shot in Maria, filling her pussy up. Randy could feel Maria's wet body spasm against him as he held her close. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as they just laid in each other's presence. They both were breathing heavily after their powerful orgasm. Randy's body felt weak as he laid his head against the tilt, while Maria rested her head against his shoulder. A small smile claimed his face as he look at Maria's neck placing a single kiss on her collar bone. He could feel Maria silently sleeping against him.

"My beautiful angel" he said against her ear. But Maria didn't respond...she was knocked out from the sexual experience she just had. The water started to turn cold as Randy took her wet naked body in his arms . He carefully carried her bridal style into her room laying her on the bed. He let his eyes roam over her wet naked body. "Fuck" he cursed silently feeling his cock turn rock hard. She was so fucking sexy, as he watched her sleep peacefully. He watched as he breast moved up in down with the pace of her breathing. Randy gave his cock a hard squeeze as his eyes continued to devoured Maria. He went to her bathroom closet and grabbed two towels. He walked back into her room noticing she switched positions and now she was lay on her stomach with her bare wet naked ass in the air. Randy could feel his dick throbbing insanely hard as his eyes hungrily devoured Maria's body. It took everything in him not to grip her hips and drive his aching cock into her pussy. He gave his dick another long hard squeeze as he tried to calm down. His breathing became irregular as his eyes continued to feast on her naked body. He slowly made his way over to where she was sleeping. Randy took a seat at the edge of her bed and slowly ran the towel repeatly over her body. "Mmmmm Randy" she moaned in her sleep. A sexy half ass smirk appeared on his face.

"So you do dream about me" he whispered quietly against her ear. He knew she couldn't hear him but it felt good to say.

After he dried Maria off he ran the soft plush towel over himself. He gently walked across the room to her dresser grabbing a pair of black lace boy shorts and a white graphic tee. He slowly made his way back to Maria carefully placing her panties on her trying his hardest not to wake her. After accomplishing that hard task her rolled her tee shirt positioning it over her head. Maria rolled her body over sideway gripping her pillow. Randy couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Randy grabbed his boxers and placed them on along with his black tee shirt. He climbed in bed next to Maria pulling her into his strong tattooed arms. "I love you angel" he whispered against her ear before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

...

**"Well kid, my operations team looked over your tape and they were very impressed, and we've also heard amazing things from OVW as well about your performance and well they think your ready to take it to the next level.**

"Thank you so much sir. This has alway been a big dream of mine."

**"We'll were looking forward to having such an amazing talent being apart of the WWE Family"**

"Well sir, it's quite an honor coming from OVW and finally making it on the big stage really means alot to me. Im just glad you enjoy the tape"

**"Enjoyed the tape, you are a gifted young man with great talent and with the right training you can maybe one day be in the Hall of Fame." "You know one of our Main Superstar's is from St. Louis as well...Randy Orton, maybe you can link up with him before he has to come back on the road, which is in a week."**

"Yes sir, maybe i'll do that"

**"Well Mr. Brooks welcome to the WWE kid, we will be seeing you next week."**

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, see you soon"

...

Maria sleeply rolled over look for the strong muscular figure that was holding and protecting her throughtout the night. As Maria slowly opened her pretty green eyes she noticed she was alone in a quiet room. Small tears started to trickle down her face as she grabbed her pillow and curled up in a fetal position turning her body toward the window.

"Maybe it was just a beautiful dream" she thought to herself as she cried silently.

Suddenly Maria felt a strong hand grip her thigh softly, as a pair of lips placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Wake up gorgeous." a deep sexy voice whispered in her ear.

Maria quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as a sweet smile crept onto her face.

"I am woke" she smiled turning to look at Randy

The sight of him was intoxicating. He wore a black tee shirt that clinged to his muscular chest with a pair of dark blue jean and a dog tag that hung from around his neck. His cologne filled her nostrils making her dizzy with desire. His warm eyes scanned her face. His smile faded quickly and was replaced with a frown. "Maria, were you crying?"

"No, well yeah...but they were happy tears" she smiled up at him

"Happy tears huh" he said capturing her lips with his.

"Randy can I ask you something?" she asked focusing her gaze on him

"Yeah babe...whats up?"

"Is it wrong for me to feel so happy when theirs so much drama going on around us?"

A sexy smirk played across Randy's gorgeous face as he sat next to her. He pulled Maria into his muscular tattooed arms. "Look at me" Randy demanded. "No it's not wrong to be happy, you should never feel that your happiness is out of place. Happy looks good on you" He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" she said quietly

"For what"

"Making me happy" she smiled at him

"It's my pleasure...and thank you Maria"

"For what?"

"Making he happy" he said placing a sweet little kiss on her nose

"Mmmm" she moaned as she let her body fall back into the comfortable sheets that flooded her bed.

Randy aqua blue eyes gazed down at her angelic face. He couldn't believe how he felt about this woman. He would do anything for her as long as he had breath in his body.

"You look very handsome Randy" she said smiling up at him.

"You think so" he said giving her his signature smirk.

"No...I know so" she giggled "I should probably get dressed huh."

"That would be nice" Randy said gripping her nose playfully with his hand.

Maria slowly sat up and crawled over to Randy like a sensual cat, before straddling his lap. Maria could feel his cock starting to strain against his jeans as she pushed herself deeper into his lap. Her lips tenderly kissed Randy's neck causing him to let out a low growl. Then totally catching him off guard she push him on his back as her fingers intertwine with his and her lips moved from his neck to his sexy lips. She was slowly grinding her ass against his crotch, causing his dick to harden like a steel base ball bat. She dipped her tongue between his lips exploring his hot mouth. "Mmmm Randy you feel so good" Maria moaned against his lips. He instantly grabbed her ass forcing her deeper on his cock. Randy felt some pre cum drip into his boxers as Maria sat her ass directly on his dick. She was sexy as fuck, driving Randy up the wall with desire. His tongue started exploring her mouth as he gripped her ass tighter giving it a hard slap. His hands hungrily grabbed for her beautiful breast loving her on top of him. Maria felt something extremely big and hard in Randy's pants. "Is that your phone" Maria asked out of breath. "Nope" he smirked...my phone is on the dresser. She turned her head toward her dresser and surly enough his Samsung Note was sitting next to her keys. Maria's eyes hazily gazed at Randy as a sexy smirk played across his lips. "That's all crotch babe" he whisper pulling her head back down to his. "Randy" she groaned against his lips. "Yes gorgeous" he groaned against her skin his breath warming her body like the sun. She instantly leaped off his lap, causing him to give her a _"What the Fuck look." _

"I can't control myself around you" she smiled heading into her bathroom to get dressed.

Randy smiled as she disappeared behind her bathroom door. He quietly laid their feeling the beautiful peace that surrounded him. He looked at her suit case by the door and wondered what type of under garments she packed, until he was brought out of his thoughs by the lovely voice coming from the bathroom. He slowly made his way by the bathroom putting his ear to the door. He could hear Maria singing.

_"I'm your whisper in the wind"_

_"I will kiss every inch of your tender skin"_

_"Sending chills up and down your spine"_

_"Mesmerized...now you are mine"_

_"I'll come to you in your dreams"_

_"A ghost to scare your fears"_

_"Love will be on the way"_

_"Blue sparkle in your eyes"_

_"See the desire between you and I"_

_"Fantasy, only love can save me now"_

_..._

"Damn, she can really sing" he thought to himself as he continued to listen.

Maria finally submerged from the bathroom with steam following behind her.

She looked up to see Randy standing against the wall smiling like Cheshire Cat.

"Why are you looking at me like that" she question arching a brow toward him.

"Oh...no reason" he smirked

She eyed him as she placed her shoes on her feet. She saw his smirk widen, now he looked kinda evil.

"Can I ask you something Maria" he smiled walking closer to her.

"Yeahhh..." she had a nervous look on her face as he moved closer to her.

"Remember when you said you will sing me a verse one day." he smiled toward her.

"The first time we actually talked in this room...yep I remember, I remember I said maybe I'll sing a verse for you"

"Well...will you" he asked

"Randy...No!" she moaned

"Why not" he groaned

"Because...I just can't, beside I said I like singing. I never said I was any good"

"But you are, Maria your amazedly good babe" "Like you should be recording good"

"Okay...but how do you even know that" she questioned

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the play button. Maria instantly heard her voice singing.

"Randy how in the hell..."

He stepped closer sealing his lips with hers. "Baby we have to head to the airport" Randy whispered against her ear.

"Okay" she look around for her suit case but she didn't see it

"Hey babe...did you see my suit case" Maria said looking around her room.

"Yeah...I put it in my car already"

"Oh okay...Randy I know I said I will sing for you."

"Yeah Maria you did" he said eyeing her

"I promise I will okay...just not now" she said moving closer to him

"When" he said gripping her by her waist staring into her eyes.

"Soon baby...I promise" she said kissing his lips.

He smacked her on the ass "Okay...I'm hold you too it."

Maria slowly made her way down stairs with Randy following closely behind. He watch her as she walked naturally swaying her nice hips from side to side, causing him to bite down on his lip. The dark blue jeans she wore were so tight they look painted on her. Randy desperately wanted to grip her nice plump round ass while she walked. The sexy black one arm crop top she wore accented the sexy curve of her spine and her tone flat tummy. "Fuck this woman is sexy as hell!" he thought as he watched her. Her ankle booties clacked against the floor as she walked. Her long, fiery red shiny hair hung down her lower back. Maria turned around to find Randy's eyes glued on her ass. A slick smile claimed her face as she swayed a little harder giving her baby a show. They made their way outside where Maria tried to locked the door, but with Randy leaning against her grinding his hard cock against her ass was making the task at hand kinda hard.

"Randy stop" she giggled as he nibbled on her ear

"I can't...fuck Maria do you have any idea just how sexy you are. I can't keep my hands off of you!" he groaned

She turned around in his arm seeing the sincerity in his crystal blue eyes. "I'm okay" she giggled

"Okay?" his voice questioned . Randy locked Eve's door and grabbed Maria's hand leading her to his Challenger. He gripped her waist positioning her at the passager side window. He had his arms wrapped around her waist gazing at their reflection. "Look at yourself!" Randy demanded. She did as she was told. "Look at those sexy pink full lips...I love kissing those lips" he groan against her ear. " Look at those alluring green eyes. Maria when you stare at me with those seductive eyes of your my cock instantly gets hard." he whispered against her skin. "And that cute little nose...baby I love your nose." "And your soft creamy porclian skin...I love feeling your skin rubbing against mines, I love touching you." "Maria your a fucking Goddess" Randy groan..."Your my Goddess"

Maria was blushing violently. "Thank you"

"Just telling the truth." Randy said as he open the door for her. She gave him a nice smile settling into his custom made sport's car. The seats were so comfortable as she felt her body instantly relax against them. She loved the way the engine roared as they pulled out of Eve's driveway. Maria gazed at Randy out of the corner of her eye, still in utter amazement at how gorgeous he was. She couldn't believe how he always gave her butterflies . He was truly different.

"What are you thinking about over there Wildly?" Randy chuckled

"Umm, nothing really; just enjoying the peace"

"Sounds nice"

"Well it was, before you started talking" Maria said giving him a sexy scold

"Sorry" Randy chuckled

"Don't be, I love the sound of your voice...it calms me" Maria said closing her eyes resting her head against the seat.

The rest of the ride to the airport was pretty quiet and peaceful. Maria loved the way Randy's colonge mixed with the new car smell sending her to a place of ecstasy.

"Babe"

"Yes Randy" she sat up looking at him

"You know when we come back from Washington I'm going back on the road for 8 months."

"Eight months Randy!" Maria whined "You told me you were only going to be gone for five." Maria started to get misty eyed looking at him.

"I know babe, but that was before three days ago. Vince told me because I'm headlining Wrestlemania that he wants me to do some extra training"

They arrived at the airport an hour and a half before their plane took off, leaving them plenty of time to go threw baggage claim and the ticket attendents.

"Randy when where you planning on telling me this" she scolded

"I JUST DID MARIA!" he screamed back. "Your acting like I found out a month ago and I'm just telling you!" Randy's face was turning blood shot red with anger.

"Well what are we going to do?" her voice was cracking trying to hold back her tears.

"FUCK Maria, I don't know!" he yell

The people in the car next to them was staring with there mouths wide open; one because they saw Randy Orton the Viper with the successful designer and gorgeous ex model Maria Kanellis. And they were going at each others thoats.

**(People in the car) **

**Are they dating?**

**Doesn't look like it. Honestly Randy looks like he wants to RKO her.**

**Hey, would it be rude to ask for an autograph?**

**I don't know about rude, but it sure woud be stupid. Man do you see how anger he is.**

**What about me asking Maria for an autograph, man she's hot as fuck!**

**Stupid idea! What if they are dating, Randy will kill you. And I love you man and all but I'm not about to attempt to fight The Viper...did you see what he did to Wade Barrett.**

**Good point!**

Randy grabbed his suit case out the car and slammed the door, causing Maria and the people in the car next to them to jump.

"I don't see why the hell your so upset! YOUR LEAVING ME!" she screamed after him trying to catch up. Her suit case was dragging along the ground as Randy walked ahead of her.

In mid stride Randy turned around to see tears flowing down her face. "Do you think this is easy for me Maria...HUH?!" "DAMN IT, THIS IS HARD FOR ME TOO, BUT THIS IS MY JOB OKAY!" his eyes was burning with rage as he felt his jaw clentch up.

"I know, but I don't want you to go" she whispered as she stared at the asphalt. She could feel her tears slowly massaging her face.

Randy could feel his walls coming down as he made his way over to Maria. "Come here" he demanded. She slowly walked toward him, holding her head down. He took her in his arms holding her tight as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry" he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "I wish I had an answer for all of this Maria"

_**(Paparazzos)**_

**"Oh my God it Randy Orton and Maria Kanellis"**

Randy quickly looked up to see camera flashing in their face.

**Randy are you and Maria dating?**

Maria looked horrified as she clentched Randy's shirt tighter. "Come on babe." he whispered in her ear

**Mr. Orton are you headed back to WWE. Is Ms. Kanellis coming with you?**

"No I'm not headed back yet...we'll catch you later were late for a flight" Randy said as he grabbed Maria's waist maneuvering her through the crowd of fans and paparazzos.

**Randy how long have you and Ms. Kanellis been together...**

**Randy...**

Randy and Maria scurried their way toward the luggage conveyor belt. They threw their suit cases on the belt and wacthed them disappear.

_**(FANS)**_

**OH MY GOD IT'S RANDY AND MARIA! **a girl shouted loudly causing half of the airport to turn around.

Randy and Maria turned around to see a flood of fans running toward them with cameras and pens.

**Randy and Maria can i take a picture with you. ** A little girl asked. Maria looked at Randy with a smirk on her face. Randy looked a the little girl then at his beautiful woman. "Of course" he finally said. The girl asked another fan to hold the camera as Maria and Randy got into the picture.

Randy and Maria spent thirty minutes at the luggage conveyor belt signing autographs and taking pictures. Randy decided to give the fans a little treat as he passionately kissed Maria in front of them. He knew some of the paparazzos were still lurking around there taking pictures. Randy figured they would have them circling about in minutes.

"Okay guys it's been fun, but we have a flight to catch" Randy announced grabbing Maria's hand.

"Flight 213 to Washington will be boarding in 15 minutes!" the flight attended announced.

Randy and Maria made their way to the desk where the attendent checked their tickets.

"Okay Mr. Orton and Ms. Kanellis your flight will be boarding in 15 minutes." the attendent informed them.

"Thank you" Randy said getting ready to leave before the attendent grabbed his arm. Her eyes were big as a huge smile plastered against her face.

"I'm a really big fan" she told him

"Oh, really...well thank you" he smiled at the young woman.

"Can you sign this for me?" she asked pushing a piece of paper in his direction.

"Got a pen?" he asked

"Oh...yes, im sorry"

"It's okay" he chuckled as he signed the paper for the attendent.

"Thank you so much Mr. Orton"

"Your welcome" he smiled before stepping aside.

He looked around to find Maria standing by the window watching the planes take off and land. He slowly walked up behind her taking her waist in his arms while she rest her head against his chest. A small smile graced Maria's face as she put her hands over his. Maria could feel his beard against her soft skin.

"I want you to come with me" he said staring at the planes

"What?" Maria turned around in his arms to find his blues eyes connecting with hers

"I want you to come on the road with me" "Maria I can't imagine being away from you for a day, I know I couldn't handle 240 days!"

She lightly smiled. "Randy I..." he put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish babe...I know I'm asking alot and you have the company, but it will kill me not having you around." His eyes were gentle and sincere as he awaited her answer. Randy slowly removed his finger indicating his conclusion.

Maria could feel the sexual tension between them. Her body began to get weak as she watched his eyes travel her face. She desperately wanted to kiss him. "Randy this is...I don't even know what to say"

"I know babe, and I understand...but know their is no wrong answer." "I will always be here" he said looking into her green eyes.

Maria turned her head toward the window again watching the planes fly. A smile took over her face as she turned back to Randy, who was staring at her. She took his hands in her and nodded her head. "Yes Randy I will go with you." she smiled

Randy took Maria in his arms spinning her around. "Babe your gonna drop me" she giggled. He finally placed her feet on the ground bringing her into a tender kiss.

"FLIGHT 213 is now boarding" the flight attendent announced

Randy gripped Maria's waist moving his body against her. Maria could feel Randy's cock rubbing against her ass when she walked. Randy pulled her ass deeper into his crotch making him groan in pleasure. Knowing what he was doing Maria wiggled her ass back and forth causing him to growl against her ear. She could feel his dick poking her hard in the ass. A small smile came across her face as she continued her motion. Randy felt like he was about to die, with the sexual agony she was causing him.

"Fuck baby...please stop before I spray my pants" Randy groaned in her ear.

"But I'm not doing anything" she giggled

"Oh really" Randy said poking his iron steel cock deeper into her ass, making her jump a little. He kissed the shell of her ear.

"When we get to the hotel room I'm fucking the shit out of you" he moaned in her ear.

A sexy smirk came across her face as she bite her bottom lip imagining Randy cock thrusting into her as she screamed for mercy. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she thought about what he said. She reached her hand back giving Randy hard cock a squeeze.

"Ah fuck baby" he moaned

She was getting him off at the airport in front of thousands of people and Randy could care less. He was powerless against her as he enjoyed what her devislish little hand was doing.

The plane ride was torture for Randy as Maria laid her head right on his cock and took a nap. She could feel him poking her throughout her nap. Randy couldn't wait until they were in Washington, she thought he put it on her before; she was gonna get it. Fuck he might just take her in the rental car. Randy's mind was flooded with so many sexual thoughts and ways he wanted her. He slowly stroked her hair as he watched her sleep. "Damn she was an angel" he thought to himself as he watched her nuzzle her face deeper into his crotch. Randy froze, he could feel pre cum leaking into his boxers as he watched her soft pink lips. Damn he wanted to kiss her; take her; fuck her like a mad man. He imagined her stradding his lap as her lips explored his neck. He imagined her hands traveling all over his chest and abs. The thought of her grinding her ass against his crotch had him wiggling in his seat. He imagined her taking his cock out of his pants and running the head over the wetness of her panties.

"The plane will be landing in 5 minutes" the flight attendent informed them.

Randy lightly shook Maria. "Baby wake up, were about to land."

Maria slowly opened her big green eyes to see Randy staring down at her. A small framed her beautiful face as she gazed up at him. She could feel his cock poking her. "Mmmm" she moaned as she set up nuzzling her face into his chest. She lightly ran her palm over his cock watching it strain against his jeans at her touch. His dick was trying to desperately get free.

"Your so fucking bad" he whispered against her ear "But im going to punish you as soon as we get off this plane." A seductive smirk invaded Randy's face as he bit her earlobe.

Maria's eyes enchantly raved Randy's face. "What are you going to do to me" she asked in a innocent voice.

Randy bit his bottom lip as he gazed into her lustful eyes. "I'm not going to tell you, your about to find out."

Maria could feel her pussy throbbing, aching for Randy to touch her.

The minute they landed Randy grabbed Maria. Randy was pushing people out of the way damn near running to where there luggage was. He saw their two suit cases and grabbed them running toward the exit. They stepped outside of the airport in Washington to see their rental 2013 black Cadilac Escalade. Randy observed the car noticing the dark tinted windows. A devilish grin played across his face. He threw their suit cases in the trunk and hoped in the front seat. He watched Maria settle beside him as he pulled off into traffic. Maria took in her surrounding a beautiful smile graced her face. "This is our first road trip" she thought to herself. She could see the hospital Randy's brother was held at. Maria could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was about to meet his family. "He thinks I'm important enough to meet his family" as she smiled gleefully. A surprise look fell upon her face as Randy passed the hospital.

"Baby...you just passed the hospital" Maria said looking at him with a confused face.

Randy smirk at her reaction. "Oh, I know"

"I thought you said we weren't going to the hotel first"

"Oh we're not" Randy said eyeing her

"Oh" Maria just settled deeper into seat and watched outside the window.

Maria watched as they pulled up to a secluded beach. It was beautiful. She could see the ocean had slight frozen patches from the cold weather. Randy looked out at the ocean in amazment, then he turned his attention to Maria. She could feel Randy eyes on her. She turned her head to find a seductive smirk lingering on his face. She bit down on her bottom lip watching him look at her. Randy then totally catching Maria off guard pulled her into his lap. An enticing smile played across her lips as she kissed him. Randy's hands immediately started roaming her body, landing on her ass. His lips took control of hers. His tongue caressed hers as he felt her grinding in his lap. "Fuck" he moaned. Maria's hands traveled under his shirt exploring his rock hard 8 pack. He groaned under her touch as he push her ass deeper into his lap. Maria removed his shirt revealing his defined, muscular body. She let out a pleasurable moan as she felt his hard cock rubbing against her crotch. She attached her lip to his beautiful neck, where she delivered passionated tongue kissed. Randy's pulled on her shirt taking it over her head. She threw her shirt on the passager seat, revealing a black and light blue lace bra. Randy groaned as he took her full, plump, beautiful breast into his hands. "Fuck baby your killing me." he moaned. Randy gripped her waist as he kissed all over her flat tone stomach. The look in his eyes made her pussy gushing wet. Randy unzipped his pants releasing his raging cock. She moaned at the sight of him. She swiftly wrapped her hand around his painfully hard cock and started stroking it. Randy rested his head on the back of the seat enjoying her feel of her hand running up and down his throbbing dick.

"Fuck baby, your gonna make me cum" Maria smiled at his words.

"Isn't that the plan" she smirked

"I want to cum in your pussy" he moaned against her ear

Her pussy pulsed at what he said. He unzipped her pants taking her jeans off. Randy rubbed his fingers against her panties feeling the wetness soaking threw them. "Fuck baby, your fucking drenched for me." Randy moaned putting his fingers in his mouth tasting Maria's sweet juices. He dipped his fingers in her panties rubbing her clit feverlishy as he kissed her lips. Maria was grinding her pussy against his large strong hand. Then suddenly Randy ripped her panies off and partnered his finger sticking it in her tight hole. "Fuck baby, your so tight and wet...I can't wait to have my cock in you." he groaned against her ear.

"Randy" she moaned loudly

He smirk at her facial expressions "Damn she so fucking sexy" he thought watching her grinding on his lap. Randy then took his index finger and his pointer finger and started finger her pussy. "Fuck babe...I can imagine how tight your pussy gonna feel around my cock!" he moaned. Maria moaned loudly at the feel of Randy's fingers teasing her pussy.

"Can I fuck you Maria" he breathed against her skin

"I'm yours Randy, you can do whatever you want to do to me" she moaned

Randy's dick was pounding frantically at what she said. He's never been so fucking hard in his life. This woman was going to be the death of him and he could care less. Randy took his dick in his hand and rubbed it against her entrance. His lips took complete control of hers. Maria lifted her hips position the head of his cock at her entrance. She slowly sat down on his lenght, engulfing him into her pussy. Randy groaned at the feel of her. She slowly started bouncing up and down on him, sliding her wet pussy on his hard cock. She tossed her head back as she picked up the pace loving the feel of his cock feeling her up. "Yes" she moaned

"Thats it baby, jump on my dick" Randy moaned as he ran his hands up and down her waist.

Randy's eyes were rolling in the back of his head as he felt her tight muscles clamp down on his dick. He slowly brought his head up and gazed into her sexy green eyes. "Fuck baby, I love when you ride me." he groaned

Maria could feel his cock growing harder inside her pussy. Randy's was pushing his 9 1/2 cock deep into her pussy loving the way she welcomed him. He wanted to pound her, he desperatly wanted to wildly fuck her. She was driving him crazy...since the moment they met he wanted this, he want her. He waned to live all his sexual fantasies he had of her. He held Maria closer to his chest as he began to slam his cock into her pussy, fucking the shit out of her.

"AHHHH RANDY!" she moaned at the way he was fucking her.

"YES BABY...Fuck this pussy" she groaned

Randy was losing his mind hearing his angel talk dirty to him. Her dirty talk was sending fuel to his fire as he thrusted harder in her sending her to a place of esctasy. "AHHHHH RANDY! I"M CUMMING" she moaned loudly. He kissed her lips feeling her juices flood over his dick. Randy felt her body jerk against him as her heart beated frantically. The look on her face when she came was priceless. She was so fucking beautiful when she came. Randy continued to pound her pussy feeling his dick getting ready to release. "AH FUCK BABY" he moan as he sprayed his nut into her pussy. "Damn" Randy groaned against her lip.

"Your gonna kill me Maria" he said kissing her lips.

The windows were steamed up from their bodies. Randy removed Maria off his lap and crawled to the back seat. He looked threw his luggage and grabbed a towel.

"Come here baby" he said

Maria slowly crawled to the back seat with him. Randy laid her on the seat, rubbing the towel over her body. He slowly wiped her pussy seeing their cum. He wiped her clean and gazed into her eyes. He couldn't resist as he lick the folds of her walls. Maria moaned at the feel of his tongue on her pussy. He slowly ran his tongue over her beautiful slit, making her legs shake. Light moans escaped her lips as she watched the beautiful man between her legs. He reached under Maria's body pulling her hips up, forcing her pussy deeper into his mouth. She moaned feeling his tongue swirl over her clit, teasing her endlessly.

"Ah Randy" she moaned

"His talented tongue found her sweet hole as he pulged in deep into her body."

"AH RANDY" she moaned loudly

Hearing her moan was encourging to him knowing he was hitting every spot on her aching body.

Randy feverishly made love to Maria's pussy. He devour her pussy like it was his last meal. He swirled his tongue deep in her hole, tasting her sweet juices. He suddenly removed his tongue and replaced it with his finger swirling his tongue on her clit. He loved the way she moaned and pumped on his face. She was losing control.

"Randy I'm about to CUMM..." she moaned releasing her sweet juices down his throat and all over his face. Randy allow her body to calm down from her powerful orgasm. He pulled her body lower as he hovered over her placing a tender kiss on her lips. She lightly lick her lips tasting her own juices. Maria grabbed the towel and wiped his face and chest.

"We have to go" Randy whisperd to her

"I know" she said looking up at him

Randy took the towel and finshed wiping himself off. They both hurried and got dressed, a smiled invading both of their faces as the pilled of into the traffic. Maria rested her hand on Randy's thigh as the drove into the parking lot of the hospital. She could sense the nervousness framing his gorgeous face.

"Hey...everything's going to be okay" she smiled looking at him

He smiled back toward her.

"Thank you again Maria"

"Your welcome"

Randy and Maria exited the vehicle like they were on a mission.

"Hi, what room is Kevin Orton in" Randy asked the lady at the front desk

The lady never looked up from her computer. "He on the third floor in room 318"

"Thank you" Randy said making his way o the elevator. His heart was beating franically as the elevator seen to climb in slow motion. Maria wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug. He looked down at her and smile. It was crary, with everything going on around them, he never in his life felt at peace the way he did now. Maria could feel his heart pounding in his chest in her embrace. Randy closed his eyes and imagined him and Maria in a field of purple and white wildflowers. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress that fluttered around her when she ran as the white linen suit he wore massaged his skin. She was running as butterflies surrounded her. She saw Randy and ran toward him. She leaped in mid air and Randy caught her, spinning her around hearing the laughter escape her lips. Her laughter calm him, her touch overpowered him. The sound of the elevator chiming brought Randy out of his day dream. The slowly walked down the hall stopping at room 318. Randy hesitated, while he stared at the numbers. Maria looked up at him seeing the fear in his eyes. She slowly grabbed his hand in hers giving him a secure squeeze. Instantly he felt the fear and worries escape from him. She was his light, as he slowly turned the nob entering into his brother's room.


End file.
